Fleurs au parfum pirate
by fairyclochette
Summary: C'est au beau milieu de l'océan qu'on fait les plus belles rencontres. Les plus folles aussi. C'est ce que dise les pirates. C'est ainsi que l'équipage de Barbe Blanche fait la connaissance de deux jeunes filles qui tentent d'accomplir leur vengeance. Venez suivre l'aventure d'Iris et Rosa, deux fleurs en plein épanouissement dans le milieu de la piraterie.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le bateau tanguait. Dehors, la tempête faisait rage. Sur le pont, des pirates courraient dans tout les sens pour éviter qu'un drame ne se produise. Dans la cale, deux clandestines attendaient patiemment que les pirates contrôlent le navire. Car si il coulait, elles coulaient aussi. La mer était leur point faible. Alors elles attendaient. De vivre ou de mourir. Seul le destin déciderait de leur sort. Personne ne savait qu'elles étaient là, donc personne ne viendrait les chercher. Elles avaient pris le risque de voyager seules, sans équipage et clandestinement. Cela leur convenait parfaitement. Les planches du bateau craquaient, et n'allaient pas tarder à se briser. Un violent coup de vent les fit chavirer. Le bateau était couché sur l'eau et les vagues le cognaient fortement. Il allait finir au fond de l'océan, c'était certain. Sur le pont, on entendait des hurlements, les cris de peur des pirates encore vivants. Les deux jeunes femmes n'étaient pas froussardes et gardaient leur calme. Céder à la panique n'arrangerait pas les choses. Assises, elles regardaient l'eau s'infiltrait par la coque. Bientôt la cale serait submergée. Elles le savaient, c'étaient la fin.

\- Ça aura été une chouette aventure...

\- Ouais...

Un dernier craquement et l'eau jaillit, emportant tout sur son passage...


	2. J'mapelle Iris et elle Rosa

Chapitre 1

Le soleil s'infiltrait par le seul hublot de la pièce. Elle ouvrit un œil. Sa vision était floue et elle dut attendre quelques secondes pour que sa vision revienne. Elle tourna la tête dans tout les sens ne sachant pas où elle se trouvait. On aurait dit une infirmerie. Elle se redressa et voulue se lever mais un vertige l'en empêcha.

\- Wouah ma tête ! Ou j'suis ? Se demanda t-elle, un peu perdue

Elle aperçut, dans le lit d'en face, son amie dormir. Alors, elles étaient vivantes. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la cale du bateau, où elle était clandestine, qui se remplissait d'eau. Quelqu'un les avait recueillies.

\- Psss Rosa.. appela t-elle doucement. Rosa lève toi, dépêche ! On est en vie !

La concernée remua avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle fit les mêmes gestes que son amie. Observation du lieu avant de se redressait et de se tenir la tête.

\- Iris ?

\- Ouais, j'suis là, en face !

\- Ou on a atterris ?

\- Aucune idée. Mais on a eu du bol de tomber sur eux.

Rosa hocha la tête. Tout était floue dans son esprit. Tout ce qu 'elle savait c'était qu'elles étaient bien vivantes et le reste passait après. Iris avait l'air en forme, et elle même n'avait pas l'air en mauvais état. Soudain un drôle de bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce comme un grognement. Puis une voix :

\- La vache, j'ai fait une sacrée sieste ! Ça m'a donné faim ce p'tit somme.

Les deux jeunes filles regardaient l'inconnu, qui lui, n'avait même pas remarqué qu'on le dévisageait.

\- Qui es tu toi ? Demanda Iris, méfiante

L'homme leva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Oh vous êtes réveillées ! C'est pas trop tôt ! Mais bon, je peux parler, moi qui fait des siestes interminables ! Hahaha !

\- Je repose la question : t'es qui ?

\- Excusez moi Mesdemoiselles. Je m'appelle Ace ! Portgas D Ace ! Les salua t-il en faisant une révérence

Un instant de flottement parcouru la pièce. Iris ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que Rosa devint blanche comme un linge. Ace les scruta un instant avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- P... Portgas D Ace ?! Mais alors... commença Rosa, pas sur de ce qu'elle pensait.

\- ON EST SUR LE BATEAU DE BARBE BLANCHE !

\- Bah ouais ! Pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? Bailla Ace

Iris lui sauta à la gorge et commença à le secouer comme un prunier.

\- TU TE RENDS PAS COMPTE ! VOUS FAITES PEUR A TOUT LE MONDE !

\- Iris calme toi ! C'est pas en criant qu'on va trouver une solution. Et puis lâche le, tu l'étouffe là !

Iris lâcha à contre cœur Ace, qui était devenu violet. Elle soupira. Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre empereurs. Manquait plus que ça.

\- Et maintenant, qu'est qu'on fait ? soupira une nouvelle fois Iris

\- On est obligées d'attendre la prochaine île.

\- Dites les filles, vous vous êtes pas présenté, à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Demanda Ace

\- Moi c'est Rosa et elle Iris !

\- Enchanté !

\- Depuis quand les pirates sont-ils polis ? ricana Iris.

\- Moi en tout cas je le suis ! rigola Ace. Vous êtes des pirates ?

\- Non .

\- Des Marines ?

\- Tu crois pas qu'on t'aurait déjà coffrait si on l'était ! s'exclama la rebelle

\- Bah alors vous êtes quoi ? Demanda le commandant

\- Disons deux civiles en rognent contre le gouvernement, expliqua Rosa.

\- Aaah donc on est pas ennemis ! rigola Ace

Iris souffla désespérée, tandis que Rosa sourit face au rire franc du commandant. Elle l'observa. Il avait l'air d'un enfant avec ce sourire idiot. Et très tête en l'air.

\- Dis moi Ace, la prochaine île est à combien de notre position ?

\- J'sais pas, faut demander à Marco.

\- T'es désespérant mon vieux ! Marco c'est le commandant le plus haut gradé c'est ça ? S'incrusta Iris, curieuse.

\- Si c'est lui, tu le connaît ?

\- TOUT LE MONDE LE CONNAIT, TOUT LE MONDE VOUS CONNAIT ! T'ES COMPLÉTEMENT A L'OUEST ! hurla Iris en recommençant à le secouer

Rosa soupira face à la naïveté du garçon et à l'impulsivité de son amie. Soudain elle entendit quelqu'un courir et la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme blond, l'air endormi. Il regarda les trois occupant de la pièce et son regard se posa sur Ace.

\- Qu'est que t'a encore fais Ace ?

\- Pour une fois que j'ai rien fais ! se lamenta le pirate

\- Dis, c'est qui l'espèce d'ananas ?

Ace éclata de rire et Iris se demanda si c'était sa blague qui le faisait rire ou la tête renfrogné du nouvel arrivant. Ça n'avait pas du lui plaire la blague sur l'ananas. Il assomma Ace et se retourna vers les filles.

\- C'est pas poli , d'abord présente toi et après je te dirai mon nom !

\- J'm'appelle Iris et elle Rosa, souffla t-elle

\- Moi c'est Marco, commandant de la première flotte du pirate Barbe Blanche, salua Marco en tendant sa main

Rosa retint sa respiration face au sous capitaine des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Iris le scruta de la tête aux pieds. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle lui sera la main et un sourire moqueur apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- J'te pensait plus effrayant. D'abord Portgas D Ace un crétin de première et ensuite le capitaine de la première flotte maigrichon et coiffé comme un ananas !

Suite à cette blague, Ace, debout à nouveau, sourit de toute ces dents mais Marco grinça des dents. Ils ne se connaissait pas et elle osait lui envoyer des vannes.

\- Et pourrait on savoir votre identité ? Questionna Marco, un peu réticent

\- No stress Marco, se sont pas des ennemies ! Lança le brun

\- Ah bon ?

\- Juste des civiles, répondit Rosa

\- Des civiles qui hait le gouvernement, rajouta Iris

Marco haussa les sourcils. Deux filles qui détestaient le gouvernement. Plutôt curieux. Il les observa. Iris, la plus tête brulée d'après lui mais aussi la plus jeune et Rosa la plus calme. Les deux semblaient déterminées et il avait vu dans les yeux d'Iris, une immense colère lorsqu'elle avait évoqué le gouvernement. Il était assez curieux et aurai bien aimé savoir d'où provenait cette amertume du Gouvernement Mondial. Mais il ne les connaissait pas assez pour poser des questions. Elles n'avaient pas l'air bien méchante mais il se doutait qu'elles avaient une certaine puissance.

\- Eh Marco ! Ces jeunes femmes voulaient savoir quand était la prochaine île !

\- Dans deux semaines.

\- QUOI ?! S'écria Iris. MAIS C'EST HYPER LONG ! HORS DE QUESTIONS QU'ON RESTE ICI ROSA !

\- On a pas vraiment le choix. lui répondit elle

Iris se mit a bouder. C'était toujours Rosa qui prenait les grandes décisions. Certes, elle avait un an de plus mais ce n'était qu'un an, rien d'extraordinaire. Bon c'est vrai que Rosa était beaucoup plus responsable qu'elle et si elle l'avait écouté, elles seraient morte plus d'une fois. Faut dire que la plus jeune foncée toujours tête baissée alors rosa avait pris les choses en mains. D'ailleurs Rosa c'était toujours demandé comment Iris avait fait pour survivre avant qu'elle ne la rejoigne.

\- Écoutez, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème si vous voulez restez jusqu'à la prochaine île mais on devrait quand même vous présentez à Père, expliqua le blond.

\- Père ?

\- Oui, Barbe Blanche est notre père à tous ici !

\- Ah d'accord ! Bon ben allons le voir alors ! S'exclama la rebelle

\- Vous pouvez marchez ? Demanda Ace

\- Oui t'en fais pas. Sourit Rosa

Marco leur fit signe de les suivre, à lui et à Ace. Ils parcoururent un bon nombres de couloirs pour parvenir au pont. La, Rosa et Iris se sentirent très regardées. Tout le monde se retourné à chaque pas qu'elles faisaient. Elles avancèrent sans montrer leur gène. Marco s'arrêta et elles firent de même. Elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec le célèbre Edward Newgate. Rosa baissa la tête et Iris se mit à regarder partout sauf dans les yeux du pirate.

\- Que m'amènes tu Marco ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- Père, ce sont les deux filles que nous avons sauvés il y a trois jours. Voici Iris et Rosa. Annonça Marco, en les désignant par leur prénoms.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête pour dire bonjours. Rosa n'osait pas le regarder et Iris était très impressionnée.

\- Père, la prochaine île est à deux semaines de navigation. Peuvent elles rester jusqu'à qu'on arrive ?

\- De toute façon on a pas le choix ! Et puis elle pourront nous servir.

\- Hop hop hop ! s'éleva la vois d 'Iris. Doucement Papy, si je suis obligée de rester ici, il est hors de question que je joue les femmes de ménages ! Je suis l'invitée pas la servante !

Tous les pirates l'a regardèrent, médusée de son comportement. Rosa fit une grimace. Se donnait en spectacle était la spécialité d'Iris. Et d'un coup tout les pirates éclatèrent de rire, sauf Marco qui la regardait méchamment.

\- Tu m'plait gamine ! Je sens en toi un grand potentiel de combat. Déterminée, audacieuse comme un pirate ! Mouahahaha ! ricana le vieux pirate.

Et les pirates s'esclaffèrent une nouvelle fois. Puis comme si il ne s'était rien passé, il s'en allèrent laissant leurs invitées avec leur capitaine. Iris, maintenant très à l'aise, rigolait avec Ace, sous l'œil mauvais de Marco.

\- Marco, tu es responsable d'elles. Qu'elles se sentent comme chez elles ici ! Mouahahah !

\- Bien.

Il se retourna et s'en alla, Ace et les deux amies sur ses talons. Rosa discutait avec Ace tandis qu'Iris marchait juste derrière Marco regardant les pirates faire leur activités quotidiennes. Pour elle, c'était comme une nouvelle aventure qui débutait. Soudain Marco s'arrêta brusquement et Iris se cogna contre lui.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrête comme ça ? Me suis fais mal au nez, râla t-elle

\- Je suis responsable de vous et comme j'ai pas que ça à faire de veiller sur deux gamines, vous aller faire ce que je vous dit, Ok ? Dit Marco faisant abstraction des plaintes d'Iris.

\- Qui c'est les gamines ? S'exclama la plus jeune.

\- Règle un : vous n'allez pas voir le paternel sans mon autorisation. Règle deux : les cabines des commandants vous sont interdites sauf si on vous y invites. Règle trois : vous touchez à rien sauf si on vous le dit. Règle...

\- C'est bon on a compris, si on a besoin on demande ! rouspéta Iris.

\- Elle pige vite ! rigola Ace

\- Vous dormirez dans les cabines des infirmières, finit le blond.

\- Et pour manger c'est où ? demanda Iris, se tenant le ventre

\- Vous mangez avec nous, à l'heure des repas.

\- C'est quand le prochain ?

\- A 19h.

\- Quoi ! C'est encore loin, j'ai pas manger depuis trois jours !

\- Ma pauvre, la plaignit Ace

\- Exceptionnellement, vous pourrez mangez maintenant.

Iris battit des mains folle de joie à l'idée de pouvoir se remplir la panse. Depuis qu'elle était debout, elle s'efforçait de cacher les bruits de son estomac, qui réclamait un repas bien garni. Ace les guida dans un bâtiment qui était en fait un immense réfectoire. Il se positionna devant le comptoir et sonna grâce à une sonnette qui se trouvait juste là. Un homme, coiffé d'une banane, apparu. Il sourit au capitaine de la seconde flotte et regarda les deux jeunes filles.

\- Qu'est que tu m'amène Ace ?

\- Satch je te présente euh …

\- Rosa et Iris, répondit la rebelle exaspéré par Ace

\- Voila c'est ça ! Les filles je vous présentes Satch, le cuisinier de bord !

\- Chouette, je meurs de faim !

\- Alors mettez vous à table les filles, vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles !

Ace s'assit entre les deux filles et attendit que les jeunes femmes soit servis pour lui aussi réclamer une collation. Satch lui servi les restes, Ace fit la moue ce qui fit rire Rosa aux éclats. Le capitaine de la seconde flotte sourit de toutes ses dents et se mit à raconter des tas d'anecdotes sur l'équipage, sur leur aventures, des fois aidés pas Satch. Et puis soudain, Ace s'endormit en plein milieu d'une phrase, sa tête retomba lourdement dans son plat. Iris, dépité par cet homme, ne se posa même pas de questions. Rosa interrogea Satch et celui-ci lui répondit juste que c'était normal et qu'elles s'habituerait vite. Et puis comme si, il ne s'était rien passé, le brun se réveilla et se remit à manger. Les filles n'étaient pas au bout de leurs surprises avec un imbécile pareil.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Déjà quatre jours que Rosa et Iris étaient à bord du Moby Dick. Iris, pas timide du tout connaissaient déjà tout les commandants. Rosa, plus réservé, resté plus avec Ace ou Satch. Marco les surveillait de loin et pour l'instant il n'avait rien à redire sur leur comportements même si il trouvait qu'Iris faisait déjà comme chez elle. Mais pour l'instant elle n'avait franchie aucune limite.

Rosa était en haut du mat et regardait la vaste étendu d'eau. Iris ayant disparue avec Ace, elle avait décidé de se retrouvait seule, pour réfléchir.

Iris cherchait désespérément de quoi faire son bonheur. Elle et Ace s'ennuyaient à mourir lorsqu'elle avait eu une idée géniale ! Elle l'avait partagée avec le commandant et il avait de suite accepter. Alors, ils étaient parti à la recherche de matériel adéquate pour faire fonctionner l'idée. Soudain Iris s'écria :

\- J'ai trouvé ! Regarde Ace.

Elle lui balança des seaux et deux serpillières. Ace ricana et lui tendit deux savons. Iris se mit à sourire en pensant à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Enfin un peu d'action sur ce bateau. Elle sorti du placard, Ace la suivit et ils allèrent remplir les seaux et y ajoutèrent de la lessive. L'eau finit par mousser et les deux acolytes les portèrent sur le pont. Les pirates les regardaient passé et s'étonnèrent de voir Ace avec une serpillière à la main. Que diable lui prenait il ? Iris posa les deux seaux qu'elle portait. Elle regarda aux alentours. Pas de Marco en vue. Tant mieux, ils pourraient s'amuser tranquillement. Un attroupement s'était formé autour des deux amis.

\- Me dis pas que tu vas passer la serpillière Ace ? ricana un pirate

\- C'est presque ça !

Iris enleva ses chaussures suivit d'Ace et ils se regardèrent en souriant. La jeune femme lança un seau d'eau par terre. L'eau s'étala sur une partie du pont. Les pirates s'écartèrent pour ne pas avoir à se mouiller les pieds. Tous se demandaient ce que fabriquait ces deux énergumènes.

\- Honneurs aux dames, fit Ace avec une révérence

Iris se passa du savon sous les pieds, pris sa serpillière et s'élança sur la partie du pont mouillé. Son idée fonctionnait. Elle glissait comme sur de la glace. Elle s'aida de son balai pour avancer plus vite et arriva déjà à la moitié du pont.

\- Lance toi Ace, c'est excellent ! rigola Iris

\- C'est parti !

Ace s'élança à son tour mais n'ayant pas l'équilibre, il tomba dès le début. Iris éclata de rire devant la tête du commandant. Celui-ci se remit debout et tenta une nouvelle fois de glisser. Il y arriva mais poussa un peu trop sur sa serpillière et la vitesse fût telle qu'elle le projeta sur le mur en face. Les pirates éclatèrent de rire devant l'air gauche de leur compagnon. Iris l'aida à se lever et ils firent quelques glissades ensembles jusqu'à ce qu'Ace est trouvé comment garder l'équilibre. A partir de ce moments Ace ne s'arrêta plus. Lui et Iris firent des courses où il gagnait à chaque fois. Iris l'incita à faire des pirouettes mais il n'était pas assez doué pour ça. Alors que son amie, elle, épatée tout le monde. On aurait dit une patineuse professionnelle.

\- Ou est ce que t'a appris à faire ça ? S'extasia le brun

\- Quand j'étais petite, j'allai faire du patin à glace avec mes parents !

\- Tu m'apprendrai ?

\- Désolé mon vieux, t'es pas assez gracieux ! rigola la rebelle

\- Hé !

Les pirates rigolèrent face à l'honnêteté de leur invitée. Ace se mit à bouder et pour montrer ce qu'il valait, il s'élança aussi fort qu'il pût et vint s'écraser contre le mat. Rosa qui était en haut de celui-ci sentit une secousse et regarda vers le bas. Elle aperçu Iris et Ace en train de faire du patinage sur le pont. Elle soupira. Iris était irrécupérable. Pour ce faire remarquer c'était la championne. Mais elle sourit tout de même. Elle savait faire passer le temps. Mais elle n'était pas sur que Marco adhère à ce genre de jeu. D'ailleurs Rosa se demanda pourquoi le premier commandant n'était toujours pas arrivé.

\- Ace lance moi en l'air je vais retomber comme une pro !

\- T'es sure ? Et si tu te fais mal ? demanda le garçon

\- Dis pas ça, ça porte malheur ! grimaça la brune.

Ace, d'un coup sérieux, lança la jeune fille dans les airs. Elle fit une gracile pirouette avant de retomber parfaitement sur ses deux jambes. Les pirates l'acclamèrent et elle fit une révérence.

\- Cette fille m'épate, je suis sur qu'elle est doué dans un autre domaine ! remarqua Satch

\- Je peux faire mieux que ça !

\- Va pas te planter vieux ! plaisanta le cuisinier

Sous le regard moqueur de Satch, Ace s'élança à toute vitesse. Arrivé au bout de la piste, il voulu faire un remarquable demi-tour mais tomba au dernier moment. Satch se tordit de rire ainsi que tout les pirates.

\- Ace qu'est que tu fabrique par terre ? Fit une voix

Iris se retourna et vit arrivé Marco. Ace déglutit. Le premier commandant n'allait pas être très content quand il apprendra que lui et Iris on fait du pont, une piste de patinage. Soudain, il pensa à quelque chose. Quelque chose de très grave. Marco était en train de descendre sur la piste. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Iris qui comprit immédiatement où Ace voulait en venir.

\- Marco descends pas, j'arrive ! cria Ace

Mais le commandant de la seconde flotte, manquant encore d'équilibre, retomba. Iris gloussa doucement et fit les gros yeux lorsque Marco posa un pied sur le pont. Plus personne ne riait.

\- Et bien Ace, tu tient plus sur tes jambes ! rigola le premier commandant.

Marco allait préparer une nouvelle phrase, lorsqu'il glissa sur la plate forme savonnée et se retrouva par terre avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait. Iris s'esclaffa et retint son fou rire autant qu'elle le put. Ace en voyant son ami, par terre comme lui, sourit mais ravala bien vite ce sourire quand il vit que Marco le fusillait du regard. Il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Rosa, de son perchoir avait vu la scène et se dit que même avec des pirates sympathiques comme eux, Iris allait leurs attiré des ennuis. Marco se releva tant bien que mal et demanda à Ace des explications. Le ton du phœnix était froid. Ace déglutit. Il savait que mentir ne servirai à rien. Il allait se lancer pour s'expliquer lorsque Iris le fit d'un ton sans émotion. Marco la regarda de travers. Il avait douté au départ mais il semblerait bien que cette fille soit de nature, une jeune rebelle. Elle était la depuis quatre jours et voilà qu'elle se mettait à faire du patinage sur le pont. Elle était gonflée. Le commandant grogna que pour cette fois, il passait l'éponge mais qu'ils n'auraient pas ce privilège à la prochaine bêtise.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Le Moby Dick avançait sur l'océan, au gré des vagues. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante et les pirates avaient arrêtés leurs besognes quotidiennes. Rosa était sur le pont, assise à l'ombre et semblait étudier une carte maritime. Iris, quand à elle faisait une partie de cartes avec Satch, Haruta et Curiel. Ace dormait pas loin d'elle. La jeune femme en avait marre car Curiel gagnait à tout les coups. Il avait proposé de faire un strip poker mais Iris avait clairement refusé, voyant les intentions malsaines du commandant.

Rosa, absorbé par sa carte ne vit pas son amie se diriger vers elle. Iris se laissa tomba lourdement à coté d'elle et soupira.

\- Tu ne joue plus ?

\- Non, Curiel gagne à chaque fois, je suis sure qu'il triche.

En voyant qu'on parlait de lui, le commandant fit un signe à Iris, qui répondit par une grimace. Rosa leva les yeux au ciel face à l'attitude gamine de son amie et reporta son attention sur sa carte. Elle voulait savoir si, sur les prochaines îles, elles rencontreront des marines. Des hauts gradés. Il y avait sûrement des bases sur une des îles répertoriées dans son carnet.

Soudain, un bruit vint troublé le calme reposant de la mer. Et une seconde après, un boulet s'écrasa proche du navire. Iris sauta sur ses jambes, une attaque ?

\- Navires de la Marine, à bâbord ! hurla un pirate perché en haut du mat

Ace se réveilla en sursaut tandis que tout les pirates se préparaient à l'assaut. Iris regarda le bateau approchait. Elle allait pouvoir se défoulait. Elle allait se mettre en ligne avec les autres pirates quand on la prit par le poignée et l'obligea à reculer.

\- Qu'est que tu fais Iris ? Demanda Rosa

\- Quelle question, je vais me battre avec eux !

\- Ne vas pas te faire tuer bêtement, on peut éviter cette bataille.

\- Mais j'ai envie d'y aller ! fit la plus jeune en boudant

\- Laisse les s'en occuper.

Iris râla dans sa barbe avant de s'appuyer contre le mat. Ace les regarda se reculer et leur cria de protéger les arrières. Iris savait très bien qu'ils n'avait pas besoin qu'on assure leurs arrières. C'était juste pour qu'elles ne se sentent pas trop inutile. La jeune femme détestait rester la sans rien faire alors qu'elle pourrait aller les aider. Rosa la regarda boudait. Les pirates sauraient se débrouiller sans elles. Iris était trop tête brûlée, il fallait que Rosa veille au grain.

Iris regarda d'un œil contrarié, les pirates se battre contre cette saleté de Marine. Ace s'en donnait à cœur joie. Bien sur,tout les pirates n'y était pas allés. Pas besoin, quand on sait que quelques pirates de cet équipage redoutable suffit.

La plus jeune, trop occupé à regarder ses nouveaux amis se faire plaisir en bottant le derrières des soldats, n'avait pas remarqué qu'un marine s'était faufilé à bord du Moby Dick.

\- Attention Iris, derrière toi ! hurla un pirate, trop loin pour faire quelque chose

Le soldat pointa une arme sur Iris mais quand il tira, une plante jaillit devant lui et la balle n'atteignit pas la jeune femme. Iris, surprise, se calma quand elle vit la plante devant elle. Une jolie fleur de l'extérieur. Le soldat voulu s'en débarrasser en la coupant avec son sabre mais la fleur se transforma. Elle doubla de volume et devint une magnifique plante carnivore. Iris sourit diaboliquement. La plante ne fit pas de quartiers et renvoya le soldat sur son navire. Les pirates, médusé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, avaient abandonné leurs propres combats. De toute façon, le navire de l'ennemi était en train de brûler.

\- J'ai cru que j'allai y passer ! rigola la rebelle

\- Un merci suffirait !

\- Merci Rosa !

Les pirates regardèrent la plus vieille des deux. Alors c'était Rosa la créatrice de cette plante ? Ils auraient juré que c'était Iris. Ace alla vite fait à la rencontre des deux amies pour en savoir plus. Rosa avait un fruit du démon ? Comme lui ?

Rosa sourit face à l'enthousiasme d'Ace. C'était la première fois qu'on s'intéressait à son pouvoir. D'habitude les gens prenaient ça comme une malédiction.

\- J'ai manger le fruit carnivore. Depuis je peux faire pousser toute sorte de plantes carnivores. Elles ont un aspect de fleurs normales mais dès que je l'ordonne, elles se transforment en une fleur redoutable.

Ace ébahit devant son résumé, demanda à avoir une démonstration. Rosa fit alors pousser une magnifique fleur aux couleurs jaunes et oranges, qui dans la seconde d'après devint une horrible plante carnivore, avec des dents pointues. Digne d'un cauchemar. Marco s'approcha ainsi que le grand Barbe Blanche. Le commandant fut étonné de voir que son invité possédait un pouvoir. Il regarda Iris. Se pourrait-il qu'elle possède elle aussi les capacités d'un fruit du démon ? La réponse lui tomba sous le nez.

\- Me dis pas qu'Iris à elle aussi mangé un fruit du démon ? S'estomaqua le commandant de la deuxième flotte

\- Et si !

Sans attendre les réactions des pirates, Iris, se transforma. Les yeux de tout les pirates s'agrandirent. A la place de la jeune femme, il y avait un énorme tigre blanc. Les yeux du félin avait gardé la couleurs de ceux d'Iris, c'est à dire, d'un vert émeraude, qui faisait ressortir son pelage blanc. La tigresse poussa un grognement pour faire son petit effet. Ace, ravi, voulut monté sur le dos de la féline mais elle le repoussa avec un coup de patte.

\- Eh laisse moi monté ! Ça doit être génial de galoper sur toi !

La tigresse leva les yeux au ciel et redevint une jolie jeune femme.

\- Jamais de la vie je laisserai quelqu'un monter sur mon dos ! Je déteste qu'on me tire les poils ! En plus, tu serai capable de me cramer ma fourrure !

\- Aller Iris, juste une fois ! supplia le brun

\- Va te faire cuire un œuf Ace, tu montera pas !

\- Je ferai attention !

\- Toi, faire attention ! ricana Satch.

Pendant qu'Ace essayait de convaincre la demoiselle de le laissait grimper sur son dos de féline, Marco réfléchissait sur ces deux jeunes femmes. Elles n'étaient pas ordinaire.

\- Je crois que ces deux gamines ont quelques chose de différent ! Je le sens ? Qu'en penses tu Marco ? Dit Barbe Blanche.

\- Tu as raison père … fit Marco, perdu dans ses pensées.

Décidément, ces filles la avaient quelques choses de particulier qui émanait d'elles. Et le commandant voulait absolument en savoir plus avant qu'ils ne débarquent sur l'île.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3

Les deux semaines arrivaient à leurs termes. L'île était en vue. Une île estivale, avec de jolies plages et un village se dressait devant le navire. Les deux jeunes femmes regardaient ce bout de terre. De la, elles devraient attendre le prochain navire et s'y faufilait comme elles en avaient l'habitude. Depuis qu'elles avaient pris la mer, elles fonctionnaient comme ça. Bien sur, il y avait eu des moments où les occupants du navire avaient remarqués leur présence, notamment à cause d'Iris, pour qui la discrétion était en option. Mais elles ne voulait avoir leur propre bateau. Elles étaient deux, elles n'avaient pas besoin d'un gigantesque navire.

Iris, assise à la proue, regardait le soleil descendre peu à peu derrière l'île. Elle souffla sur une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Le vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux bruns. La rebelle semblait pensive, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un bruit la ramena à la réalité. Elle se retourna vers le pont et vit Ace, couché à plat ventre qui venait de s'endormir. La brune leva les yeux au ciel. Le brun et elle avaient été proche dès leur rencontre malgré le fait qu'Iris le trouve complètement à l'ouest. Cette pensée la fit sourire. Ce type était vraiment un cas désespéré.

Bientôt, le Moby Dick s'amarra près d'une plage, loin du village. Iris descendit sur le pont et donna un coup de pied au dormeur, pour qu'il se réveille. Rosa lui fit signe de venir. Elle s'avança à coté de son amie et Barbe Blanche arriva. Iris, toujours autant à l'aise lui fit un énorme sourire. Rosa fit un petit sourire timide. Elles devaient le remercier de les avoir accepter sur son navire.

\- Écoute papy, merci pour ce que ta fais pour nous. Nous loger, nous nourrir et j'en passe ! dit directement Iris

\- Mouahahaha ! Sacré gamine ! Tu m'apporte un coup de jeune !

\- Si tu le dis ! Faut qu'on y aille .

\- Merci pour tout, murmura poliment Rosa

Les deux amies s'avancèrent vers le deuxième et le quatrième commandant. Elles s'étaient beaucoup rapproché d'eux et voulaient leur dire au revoir en personne.

\- Ace tu es un cas vraiment désespéré mais on s'est pas mal marrer ! J'espère qu'on se recroisera ! rigola la jeune femme brune.

\- J'aurai aimer que tu m'apprenne à mieux patiner, râla Ace

\- Une prochaine fois vieux !

\- Merci Satch , tout tes repas étaient délicieux !

\- Pas de quoi les filles, revenez quand vous voulez !

Les deux jeunes femmes sourirent aux deux commandants avant de se détourner vers Marco. Celui-ci, en retrait depuis le début, venait de s'avancer. Rosa le remercia silencieusement avec un signe de la tête. Iris le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de sourire mesquinement et de tendre sa main. Le commandant, surpris pas l'initiative de la brune, eu quelques secondes de réflexion avant de tendre lui aussi sa main.

\- Salut...l'ananas ! ricana Iris avant de s'enfuir.

Marco ragea intérieurement et regarda les deux jeunes femmes s'éloigner. Elles avaient déjà sauté sur le sable et marchaient en direction du village. Les pirates les regardèrent partir. Les cheveux au vent, les deux femmes ne se retournèrent pas, avançant comme si quelque chose les attendait au bout de la plage. L'équipage retourna à la manœuvre du navire quand Barbe Blanche stoppa les pirates dans leurs pratiques. Les pirates, surpris, s'arrêtèrent. Leur père souriait et commença à rigolait seul. Il regarda les deux points au loin, qui était les deux amies. Il n'en avait pas fini avec ces deux gamines.

De leur coté, Iris et Rosa avançaient dans le sable, vers le village. Seul le crépuscule les accompagnait. Rosa marchait, tout en regardant le ciel et ses tons orangés. Iris, à sa gauche, contemplait elle aussi, le firmament faire refléter ses couleurs sur l'océan. En tournant la tête, Iris aperçut le village. Un simple hameau, d'une trentaine de maison, avec quelques commerces. Elles espéraient trouver un endroit pour dormir. Elles s'avancèrent dans le rue principale du village. Seuls quelques habitants y était. Certains rangeaient leur étalage, d'autres se promenaient juste, profitant de la dernière lueur du jour et de l'air doux. Iris, déjà fatiguée, traînait les pieds, tandis que Rosa cherchait ce qui ressemblait à un hôtel ou une auberge. Elles trouvèrent ce qu'elles recherchait au bout de la rue. En négociant un peu, Rosa obtenue un chambre. Les filles, n'ayant pas d'affaire, ayant tout perdu lors du naufrage du bateau dans lequel elles se trouvaient avant de se faire recueillir sur le Moby Dick, partirent se promener dans le village. Même si il n'y avait pas grand chose à y voir, les filles le trouvèrent charmant. Rosa se mit à penser aux bienfaits que cela apportait, de vivre tranquillement. Depuis qu'elle suivait Iris, elle n'avait pas trouvait le temps nécessaire pour se reposer. Bien sur, elles s'étaient arrêtées dans des villages, mais à chaque fois, elles devaient décamper rapidement car les navires sur lesquels elles convoité de monter s'éloignaient déjà. Elle aimerait pouvoir se reposer en pleine nature, la où personne ne viendrait la déranger. Mais pour le moment, ce rêve était impossible. Elle et Iris devaient attendre le but qu'elles s'étaient fixés.

Sur le Moby Dick

Barbe- Blanche avait réuni tous ses commandants. Bien qu'il n'en voyait pas l'utilité, il l'avait fait. Même si rien ne pourrait altérer son jugement et sa décision. Les seize commandants étaient regroupés autour de leur paternel et attendaient qu'il leur annonce le but de cette réunion. Certains étaient assis, comme Ace qui somnolait. Marco patientait calmement à coté de lui, surpris de l'initiative de leur capitaine.

Le vieux pirate laissée le suspens se faire. Cela faisait quand même plus d'un quart d'heure que Barbe Blanche avait réclamé une réunion et il n'avait toujours pas parlé.

\- Mes enfants ! se décida enfin le pirate. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

\- On s'en doute père, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on poirote, râla Ace

\- De la patience Ace, il en faut dans la vie ! s'exclama le vieil homme

\- Dis nous père, qui y'a t-il de si important ?

Barbe Blanche se mit à toucher ses moustaches pour faire mine de réfléchir. Même si il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait à dire, il aimait bien ce jeu de suspens.

\- Écoutez les enfants, j'y ai bien réfléchie et je veux que ces deux gamines reviennent sur le bateau !

\- Iris et Rosa ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Tu veux qu'elles fassent parti de l'équipage ? S'enquit Marco

\- Tout a fait ! ricana le vieux pirate

\- Mais c'est génial ! cria Ace. Iris va pouvoir m'apprendre à patiner comme un dieu !

\- Tu n'y vois que ça ! soupira Satch

\- Il faut qu'on aille les chercher alors ? Et si elles ne veulent pas ?

\- Eh bien, si elles n'acceptent pas, il faudra les laissaient tracer leur chemin seules, admit le pirate âge. Ace et Marco allez les chercher. Je crois qu'elles t'aime bien Ace !

\- Allons-y Marco ! hurla Ace, en emportant le phœnix au passage.

Les filles se promenaient en silence. D'habitude Iris bavardait sans cesse mais ce soir, elle était tout simplement muette. Elle regardait droit devant elle, ne se préoccupant pas de Rosa. D'ailleurs, celle-ci avait remarqué que son amie était perdu dans ses pensées, chose très rare chez Iris. Elle devaient pensé à quelque chose d'important. Elles marchaient depuis un bon moment déjà et la nuit était apparue, emportant avec elle, les dernières couleurs du ciel. Maintenant le ciel était noir, parsemés d'étoiles. Les deux partenaires, d'un hochement de tête entendu, firent demi tour. Rosa s'était renseigné, aucun navire ne s'apprêtait à partir de l'île mais un devrait arriver dans deux jours. Elles étaient sur le chemin pour rentrer à l'auberge, quand Iris vit qu'elles étaient suivis. Deux silhouettes marchaient derrière elles. Les rues n'étant éclairé qu'au clair de lune, Iris distingua seulement leur silhouettes : deux hommes. Rosa fit un signe à Iris, disant qu'il fallait qu'elles se sépare. Iris tourna à gauche et s'enfonça dans un rue étroite tandis que Rosa continua tout droit. D'un coup d'œil, elle remarque que les hommes se séparèrent aussi. Donc ils en avait bien après elles. Elle garda sa démarche lente, pour ne pas avertir son poursuivant qu'elle l'avait vu. L'auberge n'était pas loin, une fois arrivée la-bas, l'homme ne pourrait plus rien faire puisque il y aurait quelqu'un à l'accueil, du moins elle l'espérait.

Soudain, on lui attrapas le poignet et vit avec effroi que l'homme l'avait rattraper. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu se rapprocher. Elle tenta de se débattre mais l'homme avait de la force et l'immobilisa. Elle voulut crier mais l'homme relâcha la pression qu'il faisait sur ses bras.

\- Mademoiselle, cessait de vous débattre !

\- Qui êtes vous ? grogna Rosa

\- Un veilleur.

Rosa ouvrit grands ses yeux. Un veilleur ?

\- Il y a un couvre feu sur cette île et vous l'avez largement dépassé, vous et votre amie.

\- Ah... désolé, nous ne savions pas, nous sommes arrivé aujourd'hui.

\- Je m'en doutait mais pour plus de sécurité, je vous amené au poste de veilleur.

Rosa eu un doute. Et si il ne l'amenait pas à ce fameux poste ? Il avait peut être menti. Elle le suivit quand même et en chemin, son collègue qui était parti à la poursuite d'Iris, arriva avec celle-ci menottait. Rosa soupira. Iris avec son caractère, avait du le prendre pour un agresseur et avait du le frapper. La jeune rebelle la regarda en souriant et en disant, que pour une fois, elle en avait trop fait et que le veilleur avait cru que c'était une criminelle. Alors il l'avait menottait. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison allumé. Le veilleur poussa Iris à l'intérieur et celle-ci grogna du peu d'amabilité qu'avait l'homme. Rosa rentra à sa suite. Les deux jeunes filles poussèrent un cri de surprise. Deux hommes étaient assis face à un autre homme qui semblait être le chef de cette compagnie de veilleurs. Les deux hommes les regardèrent aussi surpris qu'elles. Puis l'un se mit à rire très fort en dévisageant Iris. Celle-ci grommela une insulte avant de parler.

\- Qu'est que vous foutez la vous ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

\- I.. Iris ils t'ont menotté ?! s'étrangla de rire l'homme

\- Ferme la Ace, je te signale que t'es attaché à la chaise !

En effet, Ace se trouvait ligoté par les mains et les pieds à la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. A coté de lui, se trouvait Marco mais lui n'était pas attaché. Rosa esquissa un sourire, ravi de revoir le commandant de la deuxième flotte.

\- Qu'est que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda Rosa

\- Ils ont parlé d'un couvre feu qu'on avait pas respecter. Alors ils nous ont amener ici mais Ace à voulue s'échapper. J'imagine que vous êtes dans la même situation ? Interrogea Marco

Rosa hocha la tête pour affirmer. Elles ne pensa pas les revoir de ci tôt. Un veilleur pris une chaise et y fit asseoir Iris. Elle maugréa. Quelle humiliation. Se faire traiter ainsi devant les deux commandants.

\- Soyons clairs messieurs et mesdemoiselles. Vous ne saviez pas qu'il y existait un couvre feu ?

\- Non, nous venons d'arriver et d'ailleurs nous ne pensions pas rester cette nuit, fit Marco

\- Et pour vous deux, dit l'homme en désignant Ace et Iris. Vous avez défiés l'autorité. Normalement je devrais vous mettre en cellule mais si vous m'assurez que vous repartez cette nuit, je passe l'éponge.

\- Nous repartons dès que vous nous avez libérer.

Rosa allait parler mais Marco lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait se taire. Le responsable fit un signe aux deux veilleurs de libérer les deux rebelles. Marco les remercia de leur compréhension et ils sortirent tout les quatre.

\- J'ai vraiment cru que j'allai croupir dans cette vieille cellule, ricana Iris en se massant les poignets.

\- Toi aussi t'a voulus jouer la dur face à eux ! rigola le brun

\- J'ai voulu sauvé ma peau plutôt ! Je croyait qu'il m'attaquer !

\- Au fait, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas partis ? Questionna Rosa

Ace sourit de toutes ses dents et rigola. Marco lui aussi sourit mais plus discrètement. Les deux jeunes femmes se demandèrent ce qui prenait aux commandants de sourire à leur question. Iris sentait le mauvais coup à plein nez.

\- En fait, on est venus vous chercher, dit simplement le premier commandant

\- Nous chercher ? Ou ça, au poste de surveillance ? Alors que vous vous êtes fait prendre avant nous ! ironisa la brune

\- Non, on vous ramène à bord du bateau !

\- Pourquoi faire ? S'enquit la plus vieille

\- Père veut que vous fassiez parti de l'équipage.

\- Vous avez intérêt à accepter ! rigola le manipulateur des flammes

Les deux jeunes filles écarquillèrent les yeux. Elles, dans l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ? Iris sourit de suite en pensant à tout ce qu'elle vivrait comme aventures. Plus besoin de se cacher. Elles auraient un moyen de transport tout les jours. Plus besoin de jouer les clandestines. Et puis la jeune femme s'était vraiment attaché à cette bande d'idiots. Même Marco, elle l'appréciait malgré son coté rabat-joie et sérieux. Et puis, elle savait que toutes seules, leur chance d'arriver à leur but était plutôt minimes.

Rosa vit dans le regard de son amie, des étoiles. Iris s'était vraiment attaché à ces pirates. Mais elle ? Elles les aimait beaucoup, elle aussi. Mais, ne les empêcherait-ils pas de mener leur quête au bout ? Ne seraient -elles pas plus exposées au danger ? Elle ne devait pas mourir, c'était une promesse qu'elle s'était faite. Et Iris ne devait pas non plus plus se faire tuer. Sans elle, elle n'y arriverai pas. Elle s'aperçut que son amie la dévisageait pour savoir sa réponse. Soit elles montaient toute les deux sur ce navire, soit elles restaient toute les deux à terre. Jamais elles ne séparerait.

Les deux commandants attendaient leur réponse. Ace voulait absolument qu'elles les rejoignent. Il trouvais que ça manquait de femmes à bord de ce bateau. Il vit Iris sourire mais la plus vieille semblait plus réticente à l'idée de les rejoindre. Il était conscient qu'accepter d'être pirate n'était pas facile comme choix et que le danger les guettaient à tout moments. Alors que le brun perdait patience, Marco attendait sagement que les deux femmes se décident. C'était peut être trop précipité pour elles. Elles avaient sûrement besoin d'un temps de réflexion plus long. Enfin, il voyait bien que la brune mourrait d'envie de venir avec eux mais il vit Rosa moins sur que la plus jeune. Et celle-ci attendait justement que son amie délibère.

\- Rosa ….. murmura Iris.

\- Iris, tu veux les suivre pas vrai ? Demanda la concernée

\- Et bien... ça m'a l'air pas mal comme proposition mais je ne veux pas t'abandonner si tu ne veux pas venir ! assura la plus jeune

\- Pas besoin de m'abandonner, j'accepte la proposition !

Iris lui sauta au cou et Rosa rigola face à l'attitude de son amie. Elle aimait bien ces pirates et elles avaient toujours étaient seules. Ces pirates les avaient acceptées comme elles étaient. C'était la première fois qu'elles se faisaient des amis.

\- Mais je vous préviens, si vous nous dévier de notre but à moi et Iris, vous finirez au fond de l'océan !

\- Pas de problème ! sourit Marco

\- Bienvenue dans l'équipage les filles !

\- Ah oui et on exige une cabine pour nous toute seules ! commanda Iris

Marco grimaça en entendant la requête de la jeune femme. Elle se permettait déjà de tout chambouler. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en baver avec celle-la. Les deux pirates ainsi que leur deux nouvelles recrues retournèrent sur le Moby Dick. Iris gambadait devant eux telle une enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau. Ce qui fit sourire Marco et Rosa alors qu'Ace la rattrapait pour faire la course avec elle.

Tout le monde sur le Moby Dick souhaita la bienvenue aux deux jeunes membres. Barbe Blanche sourit en voyant ces deux nouvelles filles arrivaient. Il savait qu'elles reviendraient. Une fête fut donnée en l'honneur des nouvelles recrues. Rosa se surpris à penser que leur place était peut être ici.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4

Iris s'étira les membres, encore enfouit sous la couette. Elle ne bougerait pour rien au monde. Voila une semaine qu'elle et Rosa voguaient avec l'équipage du grand Barbe Blanche. Et elle s'était habituée à faire la grasse matinée, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment. Et maintenant elle avait son propre lit. Donc, elle profitait encore plus. Ce qui n'était pas du goût de Rosa qui se levait aux aurores, pour une raison inconnu à Iris. Ce matin, c'était d'ailleurs son aînée qui l'avait sortit du pays des songes. Iris se mit à bailler et en traînant les pieds, partie se préparer. Dehors le soleil brillait et quand Iris mit le nez dehors, elle s'étonna de la température déjà élevé.

\- Enfin debout ! lui dit Ace

\- 'Suis encore fatiguée, marmonna t-elle

\- T'es vraiment pas une personne du matin.

\- Non, j'avance d'ailleurs les yeux fermé tellement je suis endormi. Rosa m'a réveillée trop tôt, grogna Iris

Ace ricana et se prit un coup de coude. Il ne fallait vraiment pas lui parlé dès le matin. Iris se dirigea vers le réfectoire et demanda à Satch, un grand verre de jus de fruit pour la réveiller. Le repas approchait, elle devait attendre avant de pouvoir manger. Seulement son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas patienter. Elle fit une grimace au cuisinier et celui-ci consenti à lui donner de la brioche. Elle reparti dehors et vit Ace et Rosa discuter. Elle les rejoignit. Marco avait annoncé qu'ils devraient arriver sur une île dans quelques heures. La plus jeune était excité à l'idée de vivre enfin une aventure avec ses nouveaux compagnons. Sauf que le phœnix lui avait dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas descendre du navire et qu'ils devaient juste refaire le plein de provisions. Iris se fichait pas mal des ordres du premier commandant, elle ne faisait pas parti de sa flotte. Elle avait était affecté à la quatrième flotte pour le moment et elle n'obéissait qu'à Satch. Et encore. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'appelait avec de grands gestes. Elle soupira et en traînant les pieds rejoignit son supérieur.

Quelques heures plus tard

\- Île en vue !

Les pirates se dirigèrent vers leurs postes et firent s'approcher le bateau. Lorsque l'ancre fût jeté, un petit groupe de pirates descendit du Moby Dick.

\- Ne boudes pas Iris, tu viendras la prochaine fois ! sourit Rosa

\- Traître... murmura la jeune femme

\- Tu veux que je te ramène un truc de la ville ?

\- Non, par contre si tu pouvais y perdre ce traître de Satch, ça me ferrait plaisir !

Rosa soupira et descendit du bateau pour rejoindre le groupe. Satch et Marco s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'Iris ne devait pas venir pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'était pas discrète et ils voulaient obtenir certaines informations. Ace avait aussi l'interdiction de les accompagner pour la même raison que la jeune femme. Ils boudaient, assis l'un à coter de l'autre. Iris ruminait contre son commandant qui s'était allié avec ce satané ananas et Ace avait une moue boudeuse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait rester à bord à cause de son indiscrétion mais à chaque fois, il boudait.

Mais il se mit à sourire en pensant qu'Iris était la, elle aussi et ils pourraient peut être faire une mauvaise blague aux deux commandants. Mais en se tournant vers son amie, Ace déglutit et décida de la laisser tranquille. Elle semblait très en colère contre Satch. Il soupira, les prochaines heures risquaient d'être longues.

Rosa marchait en souriant, au coté de Satch. Elle s'émerveillait devant la beauté de la ville. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée pour regarder les vitrines des boutiques. Chaque magasins renfermait quelques chose qu'elle voulait voir. Mais malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps. Satch marchait rapidement et elle devait le suivre. Le cuisiner s'arrêta devant un étal de légumes et entreprit de choisir les végétaux qui serviront à leurs prochaine soupe. Marco quand à lui était parti à la chasse aux informations avec ses hommes. Lorsque le cuisiner du navire eu finit ses achats, ils repartirent à la recherche d'autres aliments pour combler la réserve.

Sur le Moby Dick

\- Rah, je m'ennuie, Ace vient on descend ! râla Iris

\- On a pas le droit Iris !

\- Mais t'es un commandant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux !

\- Oui mais père me surveille de près, fit remarquer le brun

\- Chochotte !

Iris s'allongea sur le pont et se mit en position de l'étoile . Elle souffla. Barbe Blanche, son nouveau père, les surveillait du coin de l'œil. Et si ils quittaient le navire, il le saurait de suite. Bon c'est vrai, elle n'était pas la meilleure dans le domaine de la discrétion et Ace non plus mais de la à les empêcher de sortir du bateau. Ils y allaient un peu fort. Une heure que ses amis étaient parti se dégourdir les jambes en ville et une heure, qu'elle et Ace essayaient de faire passer le temps.

Ace se leva et Iris l'interrogea du regard. Il déclara avoir faim et se précipita dans la réserve. Il revint avec une petite collation pour lui et sa camarade. Iris allait croquer dans sa pomme quand elle entendit un cri aigu sortir de l'île. Elle leva la tête et arqua les sourcils. Le cri d'une femme. Rosa ? Impossible, ce cri venait de l'autre coté de l'île, à l'opposé de la ville. Ace avait également entendu et haussa les épaules, signe que ce n'était rien. Sauf que l'instinct d'Iris lui disait le contraire. En un bond, elle sauta sur le sable, et se mit à courir vers l'ouest de l'île.

\- Iris où tu vas comme ça !? Hurla le commandant au taches de rousseurs

Mais elle ne répondit pas, déjà trop loin pour entendre le commandant crier. Celui-ci, surpris de la réaction de son amie, ne pensa pas de suite à la suivre et quand l'idée arriva à son cerveau, elle avait disparut de son champ de vision. Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur et alla prévenir son père.

En ville, le groupe de Marco et celui de Satch s'était rejoints et marchait dans la grande rue en discutant avec entrain. Rosa parlait vivement avec ses compagnons, faisant plus connaissance avec eux. Satch la matait du coin de l'œil et lui fit remarquer en lui donnant un léger coup derrière la tête. Ce qui fit rire ses compagnons et qui fit rougir le pauvre cuisinier qui ne s'attendait pas à être démasqué. Seul Marco ne rigolait pas, il avait l'air très sérieux.

\- Eh beh Marco, t'a perdu ta langue ! Remarqua le cuisiner

\- Nous sommes suivis.

Satch fronça les sourcils et jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière.

\- Le grand blond, avec la chemise rouge. Déclara Marco

\- Je l'ai vu.

\- Il était la avant que j'arrive et vous surveillait.

\- Hein ? Il nous surveillait ?

\- Oui, comment tu as fait pour ne pas le remarquer, il ne regardait que vous.

\- Euh... je devais regarder ailleurs,rougit le quatrième commandant.

\- Il draguait la vendeuse.

\- C'est faux ! Je la complimentait sur ses euh... sur ses légumes !

\- Sauf que c'était la boulangère, rigola Rosa

Les pirates s'esclaffèrent et Marco leva les yeux au ciel. L'homme les suivait toujours, il le sentait grâce à son fluide perceptif.

\- Rentrons au navire, on verra bien ce qu'il ferra.

Sur le Moby Dick

Ace tournait en rond. Il avait raconter à son père, le départ d'Iris. Celui-ci avait dit qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire et qu'elle reviendrait vite fait. Sauf que le commandant avait oublier de préciser qu'elle était partie après avoir entendu un cri. Il pouvait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Il fixa l'endroit où il avait vu Iris se dirigeait. Il voulait y aller mais préféra attendre le retour de ses compagnons. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après le départ de la brune. Rosa demanda si son amie boudait toujours et ne reçut aucune réponse.

\- Elle est partie.

\- Ou ça ?

\- Par là, indiqua le brun

\- Elle ne devait pas quitter le bateau Ace, s'enquit Marco

\- Je sais mais j'ai pas pu la retenir. Elle courrait et j'ai pas pensé à la rattraper, grimaça le commandant

Marco soupira et Satch rigola de l'idiotie de son compagnon. Rosa interrogea son capitaine. Il lui assura que si elle n'était pas revenu dans une heure, il enverrait une équipe la cherchait. Marco soupira d'agacement : décidément elle était vraiment intenable !

Dans la forêt

Iris courrait a travers les bois. Elle slalomait entre les arbres, évitait les branches trop basse. Ce cri l'avait interpellé. Qui pouvait crier en pleine forêt ? Et ce cri était un cri de frayeur. D'une nature curieuse, elle voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment et surtout ça sentait l'aventure à plein nez. Elle s'arrêta pour souffler un peu et réfléchie. Et maintenant où devait elle aller ? Il y avait eu un seul cri et elle ne savait plus qu'elle direction prendre pour retrouver la personne qui l'avait poussé.

\- Qu'elle idiote j'aurai du y penser ! Râla t-elle

Elle se retourna et regarda derrière elle. Peut être que ce cri n'était rien et dans ce cas elle pouvait retourner au bateau. Mais son esprit lui cria d'avancer. Elle pris la peine d'y réfléchir. Crac ! Elle se tendit, tout les sens aux aguets. Elle sillonna les alentours d'un regard. Personne. Mais l'immense verdure pouvait très bien cachait quelqu'un. Elle se retourna, pensant que c'était mieux de retourner au bateau. Mais un nouveau cri déchira le ciel. Iris s'arrêta net. Ce hurlement était le même que le premier, sauf qu'il ressemblait plus à un écho. Elle recommença à avancer dans la direction de ce cri. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans cette dense forêt et désormais les arbres cachaient les rayons du soleil. On ne voyait plus le ciel et le froid s'installa dans cette partie du bois. Le vent faisait craquait les branches et s'engouffrait entre les arbres en sifflant. Iris frissonna. Elle avançait rapidement, l'ambiance sinistre de la forêt lui faisant peur. Quelques oiseaux s'étaient aventurés dans cette forêt mais Iris ne vit aucun autre signe de vie. Elle marchait maintenant sur un chemin de terre qui s'aventurait entre les arbres. Elle ne savait pas du tout de quel coté de l'île elle se trouvait et elle ne savait pas non plus où elle allait. Le cri ne s'était pas renouvelé mais elle continuait quand même à le traquer. Elle surveillait les alentours et restait attentive au moindre bruit.

Puis la lumière revint, aveuglant la jeune femme. Elle avait quitté la forêt pour se retrouver entre deux falaises. Le soleil la réchauffa instantanément. Elle regarda autour d'elle : de la roche sans aucune verdure. Cela changeait du bois. Soudain elle se stoppa dans son exploration. Elle réfléchie et en vint à la conclusion suivante : le cri avait était poussée d'ici. Il y avait eu un écho la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait entendu et ce lieu était le parfait endroit pour en créer. Elle se fit un bref résumé dans sa tête. Le premier cri avait été clair et précis tandis que le deuxième était un écho. Cette femme qui criait s'était fait emmener dans la forêt pour se retrouver entre ses deux falaises. Iris scruta le chemin entre les roches : il avait l'air infini. Ou était cette personne maintenant ?

Un bruit de pas l'averti que quelqu'un approchait. Elle pivota et vit un homme sortir de la forêt. Il était plutôt musclé et brun. Une épée pendait à sa ceinture. Il avançait vers elle, le visage neutre de toutes émotions. Iris sentant le danger, recula. S'enfuir n'était pas la bonne solution. Il avait l'air de connaître l'endroit mieux qu'elle. Elle recula encore tandis que l'homme s'avançait vers elle. Puis il s'arrêta. Il la dévisagea un instant avant de se mettre à sourire.

\- Tu t'es perdu ? Demanda t-il

\- Je... euh... oui !

\- Tu n'es pas la première a t'aventurer de ce coté de l'île et chaque personne venant ici se perd, rigola t-il

\- Tu connais la sortie ? Questionna Iris

\- Au bout du chemin, il y a les hauteurs de la ville. Ce chemin n'est jamais emprunté, les habitants passent de l'autre coté.

\- Je vois, alors je vais y aller.

\- Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne, je vais par la moi aussi.

\- Tu es du coin ?

\- Oui, ma maison est la première en sortant de cette endroit, je passe souvent par ici pour me rendre en forêt, c'est plus court ! sourit l'homme

Iris se mit en marche suivit de cet homme. Ils marchaient cote à cote sans rien dire. L'homme regardait droit devant tandis qu'Iris regardait les alentours. Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche et se fixa sur le chemin devant elle. Elle marchait plus doucement et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête vers l'inconnu, il n'y était plus. Surprise, elle se retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux. Et avant qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose, s'enfuir ou riposter, une bête l'attrapa dans ses énormes pattes et la piqua avec son venin. La jeune femme poussa un hurlement de douleur et son esprit vacilla dans les ténèbres.

Sur le Moby Dick

Rosa commençait à s'impatientait. Iris n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Mais elle était aussi inquiète. Voila une heure qu'Iris était parti à la recherche de la provenance de ce cri et la plus vieille commençait à croire qu'il lui était arrivait quelque chose. Ace la prit par les épaules et essaya de la réconfortait.

\- Détends toi Rosa, ça va aller, Iris est forte.

\- Oui mais je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il lui est arriver un truc... soupira Rosa

\- On va aller la chercher !

Barbe Blanche assis, se leva et déclara qu'il fallait aller la chercher. Même si elle n'était parmi eux que depuis une semaine, il s'inquiétait aussi. Et il voyait bien que Rosa et Ace ne tenait plus en place.

\- Très bien, Ace prends quelques hommes avec toi et va la chercher,Rosa tu y vas aussi. Marco survole les environs, tu pourra peut être la repérer.

\- On y vas les gars ! s'exclama Ace

Au moment où Ace aller descendre du navire, un hurlement se fit entendre. Ace se redressa et regarda le centre de l'île. Les traits de Rosa se tendirent. Ce cri, cette voix, pas de doute, elle la connaissait par cœur.

\- C'est Iris ! Cria t-elle

\- Viens dépêche toi ! fit Ace en la prenant par la main.

L'équipe de secours se dirigea vers l'ouest de l'île en courant et Marco s'envola rapidement vers le lieu où le cri avait été poussé. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser, même si elle était en danger, que cette fille était un sacré boulet. A peine arriver dans l'équipage, qu'il fallait déjà la sauver. Rosa courrait comme une forcenée, se tordant la cheville, évitant les racines qui dépassaient. Ace la suivait, tant bien sue mal . Il n'aurait jamais pensé que fille puisse courir aussi vite. C'était peut être la peur qui lui donnait de la force. Un jour, il faudra qu'il demande le passé des deux jeunes demoiselles. Ses compagnons suivaient le rythme. Rosa courrait sans se souciait de la direction à prendre. Ace la rattrapa en lui disant ne pas se précipitait dans l'inconnu et de réfléchir. Seulement pour Rosa, réfléchir lui était impossible. Elle s'inquiétait trop pour son amie pour pouvoir avoir une once de pensées correctes. Ace tenta de la calmer. Elle réussi à reprendre une respiration normale. Ace observa autour d'eux. Rien de suspect. Et aucune trace d'Iris. Ace souffla par le nez et fit signe à la troupe de reprendre la marche. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'immense forêt.

Humide. Et sombre. Ses yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu. Des barreaux se dessinèrent devant ses pupilles. Elle était enfermée. Elle voulue bouger mais elle comprit qu'elle était menottée. Et pas n'importe qu'elle menotte. Du granite marin. Son point faible. Que lui était-il arrivé? Elle se souvenait d'une immense douleur qui l'avait traversée, elle avait crier et plus rien. Elle fit un tour complet de la pièce ou elle était. Et c'est la qu'elle les vit. Une dizaines de femmes, toute attachées par les poignées. Certaines étaient plus amochées, des bleus couvrant leurs corps. Ou était elle tombée ?

Elle grogna doucement, ses veines tapaient sur ses tempes, lui donnant un horrible mal de tête. Une femme, non loin d'elle, l'observait. Iris déglutit. Elle n'aimait pas cette ambiance morbide. Soudain, un ricanement vint troubler le silence macabre de l'endroit. Et un nouveau cri déchira l'air.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5

Le vent s'était levé. Ace frissonna. Il en avait marre de chercher Iris. Peut être qu'elle n'avait rien. Rosa pensait tout le contraire et entraînait le commandant à travers les bois à la recherche de son amie. Soudain Ace se stoppa.

\- Qu'est que tu fais Ace ? Viens !

\- Attends Rosa. Regardes la forêt.

Rosa regarda la forêt devant elle. Elle semblait plus sombre, plus venteuse. Pas accueillante du tout. Les arbres s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, leurs feuillages cachaient la lumière.

\- Une forêt sombre comme ça, Iris à du y entrer pour jouer l'aventurière, fit Rosa.

\- Je suis d'accord.

Après un dernier coup d'œil derrière, Rosa s'avança dans cette forêt et fit signe à Ace et aux pirates de la suivre. Ils marchaient, suivant un chemin de terre. L'ambiance de la forêt ne rassurait pas Rosa et elle déglutit. Pourquoi Iris se mettait-elle dans des situations comme celle-ci ? Elle ne pouvait pas rester sagement sur le navire ?

Pendant ce temps, Marco survolait l'immense verdure qui recouvrait une grande partie de l'île. De la haut, il ne pouvait rien voir, les arbres étaient trop dense. Il vit des falaises au bout de la forêt et descendit plus bas pour essayait d'apercevoir cette tête de nœud qu'était Iris. Mais rien ne semblait bouger en bas. Le calme plat. Il soupira. Ace et Rosa avait peut être eu plus de chance que lui. Il se posa sur la falaise et décida d'attendre un signe d'Ace.

Dans la cellule

Iris frissonna. Il faisait frais dans la cellule où elle était enfermée. Les autres femmes semblaient dénuées de toute vie. Aucune ne bougeait. Iris ne les entendaient même pas respirer. Elles n'avaient même pas vu qu'une autre prisonnière était venue s'ajouter. Sauf une. Elle avait l'air plus vieille que les autres et semblait être la depuis un bon bout de temps. Iris, voulant savoir où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle faisait ici, se rapprocha de cette femme.

\- Excusez moi, commença Iris. Ou est qu'on est ?

La femme la regarda d'un air las et fatiguée mais ne répondit pas. Iris reposa sa question mais toujours aucune réponse. La pirate, n'ayant aucune patience, lui redemanda sur un mauvais ton. Pas de réponse. Énervée, elle souffla pas le nez et remonta ses genoux pour y appuyer sa tête dessus.

\- Tu es si jeune …..

Iris relava la tête. La femme la regardait un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait la ? Qui es tu ?

\- Mon nom ne te servirai à rien. Tu es une pirate, pourquoi ne pas t'être défendu lorsqu'ils t'ont attrapé ?

\- Je n'ai rien vu venir. Comment savez vous que je suis une pirate ?

\- Eux le savent.

\- Qui eux ?

A peine sa question posée, deux hommes arrivèrent, donnant la réponse. Iris écarquilla les yeux. L'un des deux était celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans les falaises. Le grand musclé et brun. Elle grogna. Cette bête qui l'avait attrapé, ça devait être lui. Un fruit du démon sûrement. Ils ouvrirent la prison et prirent une jeune femme frêle qui trembla à leur toucher mais qui ne tenta pas de s'enfuir ou de se débattre. Iris la regarda se faire emmener. Lorsque la porte de la prison se referma, ce qui provoqua un bruit sourd et retentissant, Iris observa les femmes présentes. A l'arrivée des hommes, elles s'étaient toute recroquevillées sur elles même en gémissant.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ici ? Murmura la pirate.

Sa question resta sans réponse. Un cri se fit entendre. Iris tressaillit. Elle était persuadée que c'était la jeune femme qu'ils venaient d'emmener qui avait hurler.

\- Ça sera bientôt ton tour ….. déclara la femme juste à coté d'elle.

\- Mon tour ? De quoi vous parlez ? Vous allez m'expliquez à la fin !

\- Ces hommes... ils pratiquent des expériences sur nous …. trembla t-elle.

\- Quelles genres d'expérience ?

\- Des test... ils ….

Elle n'en dit pas plus car les larmes qu'elle retenait avaient fini par couler. Elle hoquetait, respirait fort. Des expériences ? Donc ces femmes était des cobayes. Iris pesta. Quel genre de personne peut être aussi inhumaine pour faire ça ? La jeune femme se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de partir à la recherche de ce cri. Elle se demanda si c'était la seule cellule ou si il y avait d'autre femmes enfermées, quelque part dans cet endroit. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Ace devait la chercher partout.

Sur la falaise

Marco attendait déjà depuis une bon quart d'heure et aucun signe d'Ace. Il commençait à penser que Rosa et Ace s'était perdu dans la forêt. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Marco baissa les yeux et regarda en bas de la falaise sur laquelle il était perché. Un homme avançait entre les deux roches et semblait se dépêcher. Le phœnix reconnu l'homme qui suivait Rosa et Satch en ville. Que faisait t-il dans ce coin reculé de l'île ? Il tenait un escargophone dans sa main. Il avait peut être un lien avec la disparition d'Iris. Marco le suivit des yeux jusqu'à que l'homme disparaisse dans une fissure de la roche. Il fronça les sourcils. Il avait très envie de le suivre, peut être qu'il le mènerait jusqu'à Iris. Mais en sentant Ace et Rosa approcher grâce à son fluide, il préféra les attendre.

\- Ace je vois la sortie !

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça n'en finirai jamais.

\- Tu t'es quand même endormi trois fois sur la route, c'est moi qui est cru que ça n'en finirait jamais ! s'exclama Rosa.

\- Désolé !

Ace, Rosa ainsi que leurs hommes s'avancèrent dans ce chemin creusé entre deux falaises. La lumière les réchauffa. Une ombre passa au dessus d'eux. Ace leva la tête et sourit en voyant le premier commandant. Il se posa et fit disparaître ses ailes bleues.

\- Alors tu l'a trouvé Marco ? Demanda le brun.

\- Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas avec moi !

\- Nous non plus on à rien vu.

\- Par contre, j'ai vu le type qui te suivait tout à l'heure, Rosa.

\- Un type suivait Rosa ?! Questionna Ace.

\- Il est rentré dans une crevasse par là, il avait l'air suspect.

\- Peut être qu'il sait où est Iris, allons voir ! hurla Ace.

\- Chut moins fort Ace ! Ça résonne.

Le second commandant rougit et s'excusa. Rosa lui sourit et s'avança la où Marco lui avait indiqué. Elle s'enfonça un peu et vit un couloir. Elle fit signe aux autres de venir. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche s'avancèrent chacun leur tour dans cette fissure. Elle était très étroite et il fallait passer à la file indienne. Rosa était passé en premier et Ace la suivait de près. Les hommes d'Ace suivaient la marche et Marco la refermait. Il faisait sombre mais Ace étant une torche humaine, utilisait son feu pour éclairé la compagnie. Rosa tâtait les murs pour ne pas passer à coté de quelque chose. Le couloir semblait infini. Les murs étaient humides et le froid avait élu domicile dans cette galerie.

Rosa se stoppa d'un coup et ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent aussi. Ace éteignit la flamme qui brûlait dans sa main. Deux hommes étaient en train de parler pas loin d'eux. Rosa n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir bouger.

Dans la cellule

Iris réfléchissait à un plan. Elle était menottés donc pas de pouvoir. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir par la porte, celle-ci étant verrouillée. Elle devait donc attendre que ses ravisseurs viennent la chercher et là elle se débattrait mais elle n'était pas certaine que ça marche puisque les menottes l'affaiblissait. Elle observa la femme qu'il lui avait raconté ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait plus parlé après avoir avouer ce qu'il se tramait dans cet endroit. Elle avait continué à pleurer et s'était renfermé sur elle même. Iris ne pouvait pas compter sur elle. La seule solution qu'elle est trouvé et qui pouvait marcher était d'attendre qu'on vienne la chercher. Mais personne ne savait qu'elle était ici. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi elle devait rester sur le bateau. Marco avait dit : « Tu vas nous apporter des ennuis ». Sur ce coup, il avait vu grogna. Donner raison au premier commandant n'était pas une chose qu'elle adoré faire. Mais elle espérait qu'il vienne la chercher tout de même. Elle souffla et se mit à chantonner faiblement. Une chanson qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'elle était petite. Elle lui rappelait ses jours heureux d'enfance.

Dans le couloir

Rosa observait les deux hommes. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bien méchant et ils pourraient s'en débarrasser facilement. Mais si ils le faisaient, ils attireraient l'attention sur eux. Hors, Rosa voulait éviter. Qui c'est ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à Iris si elle était ici. Ace, pas patient du tout, grognait qu'il fallait foncer dans le tas. Ils pouvaient rester la des heures entières avant que ces deux types ne bougent. Voila pourquoi d'après Ace, il fallait foncer sans réfléchir. Rosa pensa que le commandant n'avait pas tord sur un point : les deux hommes pouvaient rester la longtemps. La jeune femme réfléchit à toute allure. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient la. Si ils devaient sans débarrasser, ils ne devaient pas être vu. Elle se retourna et fit par de son idée à ses compagnons. Marco acquiesça silencieusement tandis qu'Ace fit craquer ses doigts et dit à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, il allait s'en charger.

\- Mauvaise idée …. fit Marco.

\- Je serai discret promis ! rassura Ace.

Sur ces mots, le brun s'avança doucement, collé aux parois de la galerie. Les deux hommes n'ayant rien remarqué, Ace continua sur sa lancée. Il se retrouva dans leurs dos. Il allait les cogner l'un contre l'autre mais il dérapa à cause d'une flaque d'eau et se retrouva par terre. Les deux hommes se retournèrent vivement et dévisagèrent Ace.

\- Un intrus, va prévenir le patron.

Ace se releva rapidement et avant que l'un des hommes n'aille prévenir le soi disant « patron », il les frappa les deux, faisant en sorte qu'ils ne se relèvent pas de suite. Rosa réprima une grimace et sortit à découvert. Heureusement qu'Ace était rapide, se dit-elle. La deuxième commandant sourit de toute ses dents à Rosa. Elle lui retourna un sourire.

La compagnie passa une arche et se retrouva dans un autre couloir. Des torches ornaient les murs, guidant les pirates. Le couloir semblait sans fin. On voyait des flammes brûlaient à perte de vue. Les pirates marchaient d'un pas lent pour observer le lieu. Pas de portes, de carrefours. Seulement ce couloir. Un bruit de métal vint perturber ce silence effrayant. Comme si on bougeait des chaînes. Le bruit résonna dans le passage.

Sur le Moby Dick

Satch marchait vers son capitaine. Il revenait de la ville où il était allé se renseigner. Il avait demandé aux passants s'ils n'avaient pas vu une jeune fille brune, habillé d'un haut vert et d'un bas blanc. Il n'avait reçu que des réponses négatives. Iris n'était pas passé en ville. Elle s'était peut être perdue dans la forêt et dans ce cas l'équipe de secours finirait bien par la trouver.

\- Alors Satch ?

\- Personne ne la vue en ville père.

\- Alors elle n'a pas quitté la forêt.

\- Père, en ville il y a des rumeurs.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Apparemment des hommes descendraient des hauteurs de l'île dès qu'un bateau amarrait près des cotes. Et ils demanderaient si des femmes descendaient des navires et venaient en ville. Tout à l'heure, Marco à remarqué qu'un homme me suivait à moi et à Rosa.

\- Tu crois qu'elle s'est faite enlevée ?

\- C'est une possibilité.

\- Marco à pris un escargophone ?

\- Non. Ni Ace ni Rosa, ils étaient tellement pressé.

\- Voila qui n'arrange rien, souffla Barbe Blanche en regardant la forêt.

Dans le couloir

Les pirates marchaient toujours dans ce lieu inconnu. Après avoir tourné à gauche et deux fois à droite, ils étaient arrivé dans une sorte de prison puisqu'il y avait des cellule. Mais elles étaient vide. Ils durent ensuite chercher Ace, qui s'était un peu trop éloigné du groupe. Maintenant, ils se retrouvaient dans un nouveau couloir mais moins long. Il y avait des portes. Marco et Rosa les essayait une par une mais ils n'y trouvaient que des provisions ou des chambres. Le jeune femme commençait à étouffer, elle avait besoin de revoir la lumière du jour. Ace marchait d'un pas décidé et Marco le suivait avec leurs hommes. Une nouvelle porte se présenta à eux. Marco l'ouvrit et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Mais avant qu'il puisse apercevoir ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, un rire s'éleva et le fit sursauter. Rosa, effrayée par ce rire sadique qui résonnait dans le couloir, agrippa le bras d'Ace. Le commandant la regarda s'accrocher à lui. Il voyait bien qu'elle en avait marre de cet endroit et qu'il fallait qu'elle retourne à l'extérieur. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter ici. Le rire s'effaça peu à peu. Le silence revint hanté l'endroit. Le phœnix entreprit de regarder ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce et ce qu'il vit le fit frémir. Il s'avança un peu suivit de ses compagnons.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ça ? Demanda un pirate

\- Ou est ce qu'on est tombé ?

\- Quoi, qu'est qu'il y a ? demanda Rosa en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Elle s'arrêta net. Son visage devint blanc et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rendre son déjeuner. Devant ses yeux se trouvait un laboratoire. Plein d'ustensiles de toute sortes pour opérer quelqu'un. Mais ce qui l'avait horrifié était les boyaux, les cœurs, les organes enfermés dans des bocaux ou sur étalé sur un plan de travail. Marco inspecta la pièce et vit une forme allongé sous un drap. D'un coup d'œil, il regarda ce qu'il y avait dessous et ne fût pas étonné d'y voir un cadavre. La cadavre d'une femme. Mais elle semblait morte depuis longtemps déjà. Elle ne venait pas d'être tué. Elle avait la peau grisâtre.

Rosa hoqueta et prit peur. Iris. Elle était ici. Elle le sentait. Elle commença à trembler et sortit de la pièce. Ace la suivit. Il la prit par les épaules et la força à se retourner vers lui. Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

\- Iris est vivante ne t'en fais pas ! Cette femme est morte depuis longtemps.

\- Mais peut être qu'il y en a d'autres.

\- C'est ce qu'on va aller vérifier, fit Marco en sortant.

Marco reprit leur marche et prit la tête du groupe. Les autres le suivirent et l'équipe s'enfonça dans le couloir.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour Bonjour !_

_Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas publier mais entre le bac, les fêtes et l'organisation de mes vacances je n'ai pas eu une seconde de répit. Donc voila le chapitre 7. Et oui c'est au bout de 7 chapitres que je fais une petite intro ! Ne m'en voulez pas, à chaque fois j'oublie._

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre et j'en suis pas fier. J'ai voulu décrire un combat mais c'est pas trop mon truc..._

_Voila voila bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise._

* * *

_Chapitre 7_

Le froid régnait en maître dans la cellule. Iris frissonna. Une heure qu'elle était retenue ici. Le temps passait doucement. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire pour tuer son ennui. Elle avait retenté de parler à la femme qui lui avait expliquer ce qu'il se passait ici mais celle-ci s'était éloignée. Dans un souffle, la jeune pirate s'approcha des barreaux et regarda ce qu'il se trouvait derrière. A droite, d'autres cellules et à gauche quelques marches qui devaient mener hors de cet endroit. Et il n'y avait personne pour les surveiller.

\- Eh oh il y a quelqu'un ?! Demanda t-elle

Seul son écho lui revint. Elle se laissa glisser le long des barreaux en grommelant que Ace en mettait du temps pour venir la chercher. Ace ou n'importe qui. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger toute seule d'ici. Des voix se firent entendre et des ombres apparurent aux cotés d'Iris. Elle se redressa un peu. Deux hommes , les mêmes que tout à l'heure se plantèrent devant la cellule. Ils scrutèrent chacune des femmes présente avant de poser leurs yeux sur la pirate. Elle déglutit. Ils n'allaient quand même pas la prendre comme ils avaient fait à l'autre femme ? Un des deux hommes ouvrit la prison et les deux se dirigèrent vers Iris.

\- Ne me touchez pas, grogna la brune.

Dans un mouvement rapide, elle s'écarta d'eux avant qu'ils ne la prennent et fonça droit sur la porte. La laisser ouverte était vraiment un travail d'amateurs. Mais avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas en dehors du cachot, on lui attrapa le bras et on la força à s'arrêter. Elle se débattit mais ses forces l'abandonnèrent bien vite. Le granit marin, elle l'avait oublié. Les deux hommes lui prirent chacun un bras. Ils refermèrent la cellule et traînèrent la jeune femme vers la gauche. Iris scruta bien l'endroit pour s'en rappeler quand elle sortirait.

\- Lâchez moi !

Aucun des deux hommes ne prient la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle disait. La jeune pirate souffla. Une porte se dessina devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant sans y entrer. La porte s'entrouvrit et laissa passer deux autres hommes. Quelqu'un se trouvait entre eux. Iris écarquilla les yeux. La femme qu'ils avait emmené marchait entre eux mais elle semblait sans vie. Ses yeux étaient fixé droit devant mais elle les détourna pour regarder la pirate. Celle-ci frissonna aux contact des prunelles vertes de la personne qui se trouvait en face. Ses yeux exprimaient de façon clairs le désespoir et la fatigue. Ses joues étaient creuses et elle tenait à peine debout. Iris détourna le regard. Qu'est qui lui était arrivé ? Quand elle avait quitté le cachot, elle avait certes l'air fatigué mais elle ne ressemblait ni à un zombie, ni à un robot. C'était les tests qu'ils faisaient passé qui lui avait donné une allure morbide ?

Iris se concentra sur la pièce devant elle. Une immense pièce blanche avec seulement un lit en plein milieu et une table un peu plus loin avec quelques objets. Elle déglutit. A quoi servait tous ces outils ? Soudain, elle prit peur. Incapable de se défendre à cause des ses menottes, elle était à la merci de ses ravisseurs. Les deux hommes qui la soutenaient la firent avançait dans cette pièce d'une pure blancheur. Elle comprit qu'elle devait s'asseoir mais elle ne voulait pas. Pourquoi devait-elle obéir ? C'était une pirate, elle devait réagir ! Elle essaya de passer entre eux mais d'une poigne, ils la rassirent, en la tenant cette fois. Une porte sur le coté s'ouvrit et un homme d'âge mur fit son entrée. Vêtu d'une blouse blanche, le crâne à moitié dégarni, il la jaugea du regard avant de s'installer derrière la table. Il prit quelques instruments entre ses mains pour les essuyer.

\- Messieurs, attachez-la.

Iris, avant de pouvoir réagir, se retrouva plaquer sur le matelas. On lui enleva ses menottes pour attacher ses pognés à des sangles, reliées au lit. Ses chevilles subirent le même sort. Elle réalisa cependant qu'elle était libre du granit marin et que donc elle avait retrouvé ses faculté de Zoan. Elle tenta de se transformer mais elle resta humaine. Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Inutile, les sangles sont aussi faites de granit marin, fit l'homme en blanc en la voyant se poser des questions.

\- Détachez moi ! Qu'est que vous me voulez ? Cracha Iris.

\- Juste des résultats.

Après cette phrase le médecin planta une aiguille dans le bras de la pirate. Iris hurla de douleur. Le liquide qui se déversait, à une allure étonnante, dans sa peau anesthésiait tout son corps. Elle ne sentait plus rien. Ses muscles se détendirent, ses paupières se firent de plus en plus lourde jusqu'à se fermer complètement, laissant Iris dans un profond sommeil.

_Dans un couloir_

La troupe marchaient toujours dans cette galerie interminable. Ils étaient revenu en arrière, avait défoncé toutes les portes s'en jamais trouver quelqu'un. Ace, impatient grommelait tandis que Rosa était à la tête du groupe, bien résolu à trouver Iris. Ils avaient croisé deux gardes. Mais impossible de leurs soutirer des informations, Ace les ayant assommé trop fort.

Rosa marchait d'un pas assuré, les hommes d'Ace derrière elle ainsi que Marco. Ace traînait les pieds. Il souffla par le nez, signe de son impatience. Alors que le commandant de la première flotte allait faire une réflexion aux plus jeune, un cri se fit entendre. Il résonna dans l'étroite galerie. Le groupe s'arrêta de marcher pour analyser ce hurlement. Ace fit un signe de tête à Marco. C'était leur amie. Rosa leva la tête. D'où venait le cri d'Iris ? Cet endroit semblait sans sortie. La pirate perdit son sang froid et commença à courir droit devant elle en hurlant le prénom de son amie. Ace la rattrapa tant bien que mal.

\- Inutile de continuer, on tourne en rond, examina le phœnix.

\- Très bien alors on va passer par là ! s'enquit le manipulateur de flammes.

Il enflamma son poing et dans un mouvement précis, détruisit le mur de gauche. La façade s'effondra. Ace s'avança prudemment et découvrit un nouveau couloir. Il soupira. Combien y avait-il de couloirs dans cet endroit ? La troupe suivit Ace. Au bout de quelques mètres, ils passèrent devant une cellule vide. Rosa toucha les barreaux du bout des doigts mais cela suffit à l'affaiblir. Elle recula.

\- Du granit marin, souligna Marco.

Ils continuèrent leurs visite. La jeune femme était tendu. Le cri poussé tout à l'heure appartenait à Iris. Ou était son amie ? Dans une cellule semblable à celle qu'ils venaient de rencontrer ? Le calme et le silence qui régnait dans ce lieu ne lui disait rien de bon. Iris avait crié et le silence était retombé. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Rosa s'imagina les pires scénarios. Elle fût sortit de ses pensées par l'arrêt d'Ace. Elle se planta à coté de lui. Il leva sa main pour désigner la cellule devant eux. Rosa écarquilla les yeux. Des femmes. Au corps marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Leurs traits étaient tirés. Certaines avaient les joues creuses et les cernes biens visibles. La criminelle s'avança pour inspectait le lieu. Iris se trouvait avec ces femmes ? Ace se pencha et héla une femme près des barreaux.

\- Excusez-moi ? Est- ce que une certaine Iris est ici ?

Aucune réponse. Ace réessaya mais la femme resta muette. Elle ne leva même pas les yeux pour regarder le second commandant. Celui-ci retenta avec une autre femme mais la réaction fût la même. Marco balaya son regard sur les différentes femmes. Des âgées comme des des jeunes. Aucune Iris en vue.

\- Vous cherchez la jeune fille pirate ?

Marco fixa une femme dans le fond. Plus vieille que la plupart des autres, la fatigue se lisait sur son visage sali. Ses habits tombaient en lambeaux.

\- Oui ! Ou est-elle ? S'exclama Rosa.

\- Ils viennent de l'emmener.

\- Ou ça ?!

\- Dans le laboratoire.

Elle fit une signe de tête pour montrer les escaliers à gauche de la cellule. Elle expliqua qu'ils trouveraient une porte au fond du couloir. C'était la qu'on avait emmener leur amie. Marco la remercia tandis que Rosa s'élançait déjà dans les marches. Peu importe ce qu'il se passait ici, Iris était la priorité. Ace sur ses talons, la pirate parcourait rapidement le couloir blanc qui la séparait de la porte dont avait parler la femme. Plus que quelques mètres et elle y serait. Elle entendit un bruit sourd mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

\- Rosa !

En entendant Ace crier, elle voulût se retourner mais elle trébucha et s'écrasa par terre. Elle regarda en arrière pour voir ce qui l'avait fait tomber mais elle ne vit rien. Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre. Le commandant lui hurla de regarder au plafond. Elle leva la tête et vit avec horreur ce qui se trouvait au dessus d'elle. Un énorme scorpion, de la taille d'un humain la surplombait. Horrifié de voir une telle bête, elle ne le vit pas approcher sa queue d'elle. Dans un mouvement rapide, Ace parcourût la distance qui le séparait de Rosa et la poussa loin de la bête. La queue de l'animal s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda Ace

\- Oui merci !

\- Il nous bloque le passage.

Il se redressa et se mit face à la créature. L'animal fit claquer ses deux pinces pour montrer qu'il était près au combat. Ace se mit en position de défense et ordonna à Rosa de se placer derrière lui. La jeune femme fit remarquer qu'il devait faire attention à sa queue, qui contenait un poison mortel. Ace sourit lui sourit et enflamma son poing.

_Du coté de Marco_

Le premier commandant était resté devant les cellule avec ses compagnons. Il voulait des informations sur le lieu et sur les activités qu'on y pratiquaient. Des femmes, un laboratoire, le lieu qu'ils avaient découvert un peu plus tôt, qui contenait toute sortes d'organes humains. D'habitude, ils essayaient de ne pas se mêler des histoires qui ne les regardaient pas. Mais à cause d'Iris, ils avaient mis le nez en plein dans ce qui ne les concernaient pas. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient là, autant en savoir plus. Marco essayait de posait des questions aux prisonnières mais aucune ne semblaient entendre ses paroles. Seule, la femme du fond l'écoutait mais ne répondait pas pour autant.

\- Marco ! Ace et Rosa sont en train de se battre contre un scorpion géant ! s'exclama un pirate.

\- Allez les aider

Marco avait dit ça tout en regardant la femme qui leur avait parler de l'endroit où se trouvait Iris. Elle semblait en savoir plus que les autres. Elle le fixait elle aussi, faisant des aller retours entre les yeux du phœnix et son tatouage, sur son torse.

\- Tu es un ami de la jeune femme brune ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Oui.

\- Dépêchez vous d'aller la sauvez, elle ne mérite pas de mourir.

\- Mourir ? Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Ils vont lui injectait un poison mortel si ils s'aperçoivent qu'elle est compatible... Certaines d'entre nous on déjà reçu ce poison...

\- Compatible avec quoi ?

\- Allez la sauver ….

Marco analysa la situation. Elle ne mentait pas. Il le sentait. Et elle disait que certaines de ces femmes avaient reçu une dose de poison. En avait t-elle reçu ? Il se mit à réfléchir. Sauver Iris était prioritaire. Il regarda une dernière fois cette personne et s'en alla.

_Du coté d'Ace_

\- Lucioles de Feu !

Les nombreuses lucioles vertes vinrent se poser sur le scorpion géant. Elles explosèrent faisant reculer le scorpion. L'animal se transforma soudain en un humain, brun et musclé. Ace ricana. Il avait réussi à le faire redevenir humain. Malgré ses attaques, l'homme-scorpion résistait. Rosa avait tenté de l'enfermer dans une prison de plantes carnivores mais il avait coupé les racines. Le Zoan avait envoyé au tapis deux de ses hommes. A peine devenu humain, il se retransforma.

Le manipulateur de flammes prépara une nouvelle attaque. Le scorpion l'esquiva sans problème en se rapetissant. Ace grommela. Il perdait un temps fou. Il avait bien essayait de faire diversion pour que Rosa puisse passer mais au dernier moment, le scorpion avait remarqué la fille aux plantes carnivores qui tentait de passer discrètement. Elle avait failli se prendre une de ses énormes pinces. Ace lui avait dit de se tenir en arrière malgré les protestations de la jeune femme. L'homme scorpion reprit sa forme de géant. Il claqua ses pinces en direction d'Ace.

\- Ace.

Le concerné se retourna pour apercevoir le commandant de la première flotte. Le brun expliqua au blond le problème du scorpion.

\- Impossible de passer. Il a des yeux partout ! Ragea Ace

\- Je vais essayer de passer en volant.

\- Ça marche, je fais diversion !

Ace se plaça à nouveau face à son adversaire et lui envoya un poing ardent puissant.

_Dans le laboratoire_

Une lumière aveuglante illuminait la pièce blanche. L'homme à la blouse blanche allait et venait entre le corps endormi d'Iris et ses instruments. Le bruit métallique des objets qui retombaient sur la table dérangeait le silence de la pièce. Iris respirait lentement, sa poitrine se soulevant à un rythme normal. Ses paupières bougeaient, signe qu'elle devait rêver. Ses cheveux bruns étaient détachés et une mèche était tombée sur son visage.

\- Mon cher Akihiro, cette jeune demoiselle est compatible.

\- Vous en êtes sur ?

\- Absolument. Va donc préparer une dose de poison.

\- Oui docteur Harold.

Le dénommé Akihiro prit un seringue et aspira une quantité suffisante de poison. Il la donna à celui qu'il appelait docteur. Celui-ci la prit précieusement. Il relut ses notes et, avança l'aiguille près du bras d'Iris. La seringue se trouvait à quelques centimètres de la peau de la pirate, prête à s'enfonçait dans sa chair, lorsque une explosion fit trembler la pièce. Tout vola en éclats. Sauf le lit où se tenait endormie, Iris.


	8. Chapter 8

Bien le bonjours à vous !

Voici la suite des aventures d'Iris et Rosa. Je viens de rallonger l'histoire. Enfin non, disons que j'ai prévue deux arc. Mais déjà je finis le premier qui doit comporter environs 20 chapitres. Je suis loin d'avoir fini. Trêve de bavardages je vous laisse lire ! :) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas, je suis preneuse !

* * *

Chapitre 8

_Tout vola en éclats_. La porte explosa dans une détonation bruyante, qui balaya les deux hommes présents dans la pièce. Des flammes bleus apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvait la porte. Marco observa le lieu et s'arrêta sur le lit où se trouvait la pirate. Il s'avança vers elle. Elle dormait. Profondément d'après ce qu'il avait remarqué. L'explosion ne l'avait pas fait réagir. Il vit alors une seringue, épargné par le carnage, échouée sur le bord du lit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Ses yeux firent des aller retours entre l'aiguille et sa camarade inerte. Lui avait-on déjà injectait le poison, énoncé par la femme de la cellule ? Iris respirait, il le voyait bien grâce au soulèvement de sa poitrine mais le poison mettait peut être du temps à agi

Le commandant aperçut alors les deux hommes, qui se relevaient, chancelants. Ni une ni deux il empoigna le premier. Son air énervé terrifia l'homme qui se tenait au bout de sa main.

\- Vous lui avez injectait le poison ? Demanda t-il froidement mais avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

L'homme qui n'était autre qu'Akihiro ne répondit pas tout de suite. La peur se lisait sur son visage. Marco, agacé par le manque de réaction de cet individu, le secoua en reposant sa question. Son ton se fit plus dur.

\- N... Non, bafouilla Akihiro. C'est un puissant somnifère.

Le phœnix relâcha sa prise et l'homme tomba à terre, les membres tremblants. Soulagé, Marco reporta son attention sur Iris. Il soupira. Cette fille était un vrai boulet. A peine arrivée dans leur équipage, elle leur créait des problèmes. Et elle se faisait enlever. Et elle était sur le point de se faire tuer. Au moins elle dormait. Pas de cri, pas de vanne à propos de sa coiffure. Le calme plat. Le phœnix la souleva du matelas et la pris dans ses bras. Il ramassa la seringue, posée sur les draps et la rangea dans son bermuda.

\- Dîtes moi où est la sortie la plus proche.

Les deux hommes se tendirent au regard acerbe et froid du commandant. Ils expliquèrent au premier commandant le chemin à suivre pour arriver à la sortie. Le phœnix les menaça en disant que s'ils s'étaient payé sa tête, il retrouverait le chemin pour venir s'occuper d'eux. A ses mots, ils déglutirent en hochant la tête. Marco sortit de la salle. Ace et Rosa avaient encore à faire avec l'homme scorpion qui tenait bon. Le brun ne se lassait pas de ce combat.

\- Ace, je ramène Iris au bateau. Essayez d'en finir avec lui et dès que possible, occupez vous des deux hommes la-bas !

\- Elle va bien ? Demanda Rosa inquiète.

\- Elle dort mais à première vu elle à l'air d'aller bien.

\- Vas-y Marco, on se charge de la bestiole ! S'écria Ace.

Ace s'élança vers son adversaire et lui envoya un coup de poing bien placé. Le scorpion poussa un cri strident avant de redevenir un humain. Celui-ci se tenait les côtes. Essoufflé, il tarda à reprendre sa forme animale. Pendant ce court laps de temps, Marco repassa en sens inverse le couloir. Juste avant de revoir les cellules, se trouvait une porte. D'après l'homme de tout à l'heure, c'était une issue pour rejoindre la surface. Le blond l'ouvrit à coup de pied et fonça à l'intérieur, tout en restant méfiant.

Il marchait vite, ne voulant pas courir pour que Iris ne soit pas ballotté de tout les cotés. Il traversa un couloir et l'obscurité était remplacé petit à petit par la lumière. Il devait approché de la sortie. Un rayon de soleil lui indiqua la route à suivre et quelques minutes plus tard, il retrouvait avec joie de l'air pur. Après avoir pris une bouffée de cet air, il posa Iris au sol et transforma ses deux bras en deux ailes bleues. Il ne pouvais pas porter la brune sur son dos, elle ne pourrait pas s'accrocher. Il devait donc la prendre avec ses serres. Il pris doucement Iris entre ses griffes et s'envola vers le Moby Dick.

_Du coté d'Ace_

\- Il commence à me gonfler lui ! râla Ace

Rosa ne l'écouta qu'à moitié. Elle était soulagé qu'Iris n'ai rien. Elle voulais partir de cet endroit pour retourner au bateau et voir son amie. Marco leur avait demandé de s'occuper des hommes qui se trouvait dans la salle au fond. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Marco n'était pas son commandant après tout. Elle n'était pas obligé de lui obéir. Elle n'obéissait qu'à son commandant qui n'était autre que le manipulateur des flammes. Si il jugeait bon de s'en débarrasser elle le ferait.

Une énorme explosion la fit sortir de ses pensées. Ace venait de mettre un énorme coup de poing à l'ennemi. Après quelques secondes, elle eu la certitude que cette fois-ci, l'homme scorpion ne se relèverait plus. Ace remit son chapeau en place et balaya les poussières qui s'accrochaient à son bermuda.

\- Bon allons nous occupait du reste ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers la pièce d'où était sortit Marco.

Rosa le suivit à contre cœur. Ace se pencha en avant et pris par le col de sa blouse un des deux hommes. Il demanda poliment ce qu'ils comptaient faire de leur amie, avant qu'ils ne débarquent. L'homme qui était le médecin dénommé Harold, détourna la tête signe qu'il ne parlerait pas. Ace soupira. Il demanda à Rosa de demander à l'autre. Moins intimidante que Marco, Akihiro ne trembla pas devant la jeune femme et n'ouvrit pas la bouche. La pirate eu beau redemander, il ne dit rien. Ace, voyant que les deux hommes ne parleraient pas, essaya une autre manière de procédé. Il fit apparaître une flamme au creux de sa main et la montra aux deux individus. Ébahis par le geste du second commandant, ils regardèrent cette petite flamme s'animait dans la main du brun. Soudain la flamme se transforma en brasier et c'est toute la main d'Ace qui s'embrasa. Les deux hommes reculèrent,apeurés. Ace leur fit savoir que si ils ne répondaient pas aux questions, ses flammes viendraient les embêter un peu.

\- Qu'est que vous voulez savoir ? Demanda le médecin.

\- Qu'alliez vous faire à notre amie ? Et qui sont ces femmes enfermées ? Questionna Rosa.

Il raconta alors qu'il voulais faire revivre sa chère et tendre épouse, défunte. Il s'extasia sur sa beauté et sa grandeur d'âme pendant plusieurs minutes si bien qu'Ace faillit s'endormir. Rosa le stoppa dans ses éloges et lui demanda d'aller droit au but. Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme.

\- Voyez-vous pour la faire revivre, j'ai besoin d'un cœur en bon état ainsi que plusieurs autres organes … Les femmes que vous avez vu sont toute en bon état et me donneront ce que je souhaite ! Des organes en parfaite santé pour ma chère Gina !

Rosa le regarda, dégoûtée par cet être qui prenait la vie à la légère. Au lieu d'accepter la mort de sa femme, il en tuait d'autres pour que celle-ci puisse de nouveau respirer. Était-il sur que cela fonctionne ? Elle se souvint de la pièce où elle était rentré en recherchant Iris. Il y avait de nombreux organes, enfermé dans des bocaux. Il avait déjà enlevé des vies pour les avoirs. Pourquoi continuer si il avait déjà tout ce qu'il fallait dans cette salle ? La question lui démangeait les lèvres. Elle le laissa finir son histoire. Il parla de l'invention de ce poison qui laissait les organes intacts. Ace avait fini par décrocher et bailla longuement. Le docteur Harold expliqua que les femmes dans les cellules avaient presque toute reçu le poison et qu'il était trop tard pour les sauver. La pirate serra les poings. Elle qui pensait pouvoir sauvé ces femmes de leurs sort, elle venait d'apprendre que c'était impossible.

\- Bon, on va vous emmener aux autorités de l'île. Mais avant faut trouver la sortie !

Les pirates levèrent le médecin et son disciple et leur demandèrent la sortie. Bien vite, les pirates se retrouvèrent sous les rayons du soleil. La luminosité les aveugla quelques instants. Mais Rosa fût ravi de revoir le ciel.

_Sur le Moby Dick._

Marco avait laissé Iris, aux soins des infirmières. Satch était lui aussi resté avec son amie. Il jura qu'il y allé pour être la quand elle se réveillera et non pour pouvoir mater en douce. Le premier commandant pris le médecin de bord à part et lui tandis la seringue qu'il avait récupéré. Il lui demanda d'essayer de trouver un antidote. Iris n'aura pas voulue être sauvé alors que les autres femmes allaient mourir.

Il sortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le pont pour pouvoir faire un compte rendu à son capitaine.

_Du coté d'Ace_

Ace se tenait le ventre. Avoir couru dans tout les sens pour retrouver Iris lui avait donné faim. Il marchait avec ses hommes et Rosa vers la ville.

\- Abandonnez moi la, je peux plus avancé ! grimaça Ace, à genoux .

\- Allez commandant, on y est presque, t'arrête pas là !

\- J'en peux plus je vous dit … J'ai trop faim !

La seule femme présente gloussa et leva les yeux au ciel. L'estomac de son commandant n'attendrait pas d'être au navire pour être rassasié. Ils devraient se stopper en ville pour acheter un en cas au brun. Elle espérait qu'il avait de l'argent parce qu'elle n'avait rien sur elle.

\- On mangera dès qu'on arrivera en ville.

Ace se remit debout à l'annonce d'un repas plutôt proche. Ils continuèrent à marcher. Ils n'avaient pas pris le chemin de la forêt,qui était beaucoup trop long. Ils avaient préféré prendre le sentier entre les deux falaises. D'après leurs prisonniers, la ville n'était pas loin. Le paysage était plutôt sec mais ils devaient être sur les hauteurs de l'île. Une fois les rochers passés, la vue devrait être à coupé le souffle.

Ils arrivèrent à destination plus vite que prévue et Ace confia la mission d'amener les deux hommes aux autorités à Rosa.

\- Moi je vais chercher un resto ! cria t-il.

Rosa le vit disparaître au coin de la rue et entraîna ses camarades à la recherche du poste d'autorités. Le soleil venait de commencer sa longue descente vers l'horizon et après avoir retrouvé Ace, toujours mort de faim, ils retournèrent au bateau.

_Sur le Moby Dick_

Sa paupière se souleva doucement avant de se refermer, éblouie par la lumière. Elle grogna avant de mettre ses deux mains devant ses yeux. Elle les ouvrit péniblement et regarda les alentours. La pièce était faite en bois et elle était dans un lit, bien calée dans les coussin et sous les couvertures. Elle osa se redressait et sa tête tourna un peu. Elle referma les yeux, en attendant que le vertige passe puis les rouvrit. Un gloussement traversa ses lèvres en découvrant Satch, endormi sur une chaise près de son lit, un filet de bave coulant sur son menton. Il ronflait bruyamment et Iris se demanda si c'était ça qui l'avait réveillé. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie. Celle-ci était vide.

Qu'elle heure était-il ? Elle regarda par le hublot et découvrit des tons orangés et rouges qui décoraient le ciel. Le soleil descendait doucement vers l'horizon, afin de pouvoir disparaître derrière celui-ci. Elle s'étira et entreprit de réveillait son commandant, dont la bave avait commencé à couler sur ses vêtements.

\- Hein ?! Quoi ?! Marmonna le cuisinier.

\- Debout Satch !

\- Laisse moi tranquille Iris …

Le commandant s'éveilla alors doucement avant de regarder Iris et de cligner plusieurs fois des cils.

\- Mais tu es réveillé !

\- A ton avis, qui t'a sortis du sommeil ?! Soupira Iris.

\- Tu as faim ? Je vais prévenir les autres et je te rapporte un truc !

La pirate regarda son commandant quitter la pièce et se cala mieux entre les coussins. Elle aimait qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant qu'il revienne. Les vagues cognaient doucement contre la coque du navire, provoquant le seul bruit perceptible dans la salle. Elle profita de cet instant de quiétude car elle était persuadé qu'Ace aller bientôt déboulé comme une furie ainsi que Rosa qui devait être inquiète. Elle se demanda si ils avaient quitté l'île. Elle se souvenait juste qu'on l'avait piqué avec une seringue et qu'elle s'était endormie. Le reste, elle l'ignorait. Apparemment quelqu'un était venue la sauvé puisque elle se trouvait à bord du Moby Dick. Elle aurait du demander à Satch.

Soudain la porte claqua contre le mur et apparu Ace. Il vu qu'Iris était bel et bien réveillé et il lui sauta dessus. Iris le repoussa, tant bien que mal avec ses pieds et il finit par tomber du lit.

\- Bas les pattes !

\- Je suis content que t'es rien ! Sourit Ace.

\- Iris comment tu te sens ?

\- Un peu fatigué mais sinon ça va ! J'ai cru que j'allai y passer ! Qui es venue me sauver ?

Rosa raconta leurs recherches dans la forêt et dans cette grotte afin de la retrouver. Elle cita la femme qui leur avait dit où la brune se trouvait. Ace la coupa pour parler de son combat avec un homme-scorpion. Et Rosa finit par lui dire que c'était Marco qui l'avait ramené à bord du bateau.

\- En parlant de Marco … commença la plus âgée.

\- Quoi, qu'est qu'il a lui ?

\- Il est furieux que tu es quitté le navire alors que t'avais pas le droit ! Il à dit qu'il viendrait te voir dès que tu serais réveillé ! grimaça le second commandant.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Ace ? Demanda Iris pas rassuré par la grimace de son ami.

\- Bah, Marco furieux, ça arrive pas souvent donc j'ai peur qu'il te tue ….

\- Arrête il va pas me tuer pour ça !? Si ?

\- Je sais pas trop ce que je vais faire de toi.

Ace se raidit et regarda vers la porte. Le blond était accoudé à l'entrée de la pièce. Il arborait une expression neutre, comme la plupart du temps mais ses paroles étaient froides. Ace déglutit. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Le phœnix lança un regard au brun qui comprit de suite qu'il devait partir avec Rosa.

Sans attendre, Ace prit le bras de son amie et l'entraîna en dehors de l'infirmerie. Il pensa écouter à la porte mais si le blond s'en apercevait, il subirait lui aussi des reproches de la part de Marco. Et déjà que celui-ci était énervé, il n'imaginait pas même pas sa réaction. Mieux vaut rester en vie. Il sortit donc sur le pont avec à sa suite Rosa.

Après le départ d'Ace et de rosa, Marco ferma la porte. Les curieux ne manquaient pas à bord de ce navire. Il se tourna vers le lit où Iris était installée. Il s'avança de quelques pas mais resta à distance de la couchette. Iris le regarda faire, sans quitter son regard perçant. Il semblait vraiment furieux. Iris pensa à détourner le regard mais elle ne le fit pas. Autant l'affronter directement. Aucun des deux ne parlait ce qui établit un froid entre eux. Le silence s'installa et seul le clapotis des vagues se fit entendre.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjours tout le monde !

Après une bonne semaine de vacances avec ma famille, je reviens avec des idées que je dois développer. Voici le chapitre 9 de la fiction. Ne vous attendait pas à quelque chose de grandiose. Il ne se passe rien d'important dans ce chapitre. Peut être un mini rapprochement entre deux personnes. Je vous laisse découvrir.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Chapitre 9_

Marco fixait la jeune femme d'un air contrarié. Certes elle avait failli mourir mais cela n'effaçait en rien sa colère. Elle avait quitté le bateau alors qu'elle en avait l'interdiction. Une semaine qu'elle faisait partie de l'équipage et elle dérogeait déjà aux ordres. Elle avait mis l'équipage en danger en se faisant capturer. Et en la regardant, elle semblait sereine, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Marco détestait cette attitude trop calme à son goût.

\- Tu es au courant qu'en désobéissant aux ordres, tu as mis non seulement ta vie en danger mais aussi celles des autres ? Commença durement le commandant.

Il rencontra le regard émeraude d'Iris. Elle le fixait et attendait sagement sa punition. Elle savait qu'en quittant le navire, elle faisait abstraction des ordres. Elle savait donc qu'elle en était les conséquences.

\- A cause de toi, on a du se battre. L'un d'entre nous aurai pu y laisser sa vie.

\- Mais personne n'est blessé donc tout va bien, s'enquit la brune

\- Cela aurai pu arriver. Tu semble prendre tout ça à la légère mais tu oublie que si on était pas intervenu, tu serais morte.

\- Je suis au courant que j'ai causé du tord à l'équipage. Vous vous êtes inquiété et j'en suis désolé.

\- Excuses toi auprès de Rosa, c'est elle qui était morte d'inquiétude. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu doit obéir aux ordres de ton commandant. Normalement c'est à lui de te faire la morale mais comme il t'apprécie trop pour le faire, je suis venu.

\- Tu vas me punir ?

\- Tu es une gamine capricieuse et incontrôlable. Je devrai le faire mais je passe. Je t'ai à l'œil. Au prochain écart je te louperai pas.

Sur ces paroles durement et froidement dites, le phœnix se retourna pour se diriger vers la porte. Iris, pas le moins surprise par les paroles du commandant, le regarda partir. Il avait raison, elle avait tord. Elle le savait. Elle ne niait pas qu'elle avait mis en danger la vie de ses compagnons. Et elle avait fait s'inquièté Rosa. Elle remua ses lèvres pour en sortir deux syllabes. Cela lui écorchait la bouche mais elle devait le faire.

\- Merci... murmura t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendu. Le blond s'était arrêté dans sa démarche lente. Elle ne le montrait pas mais elle avait eu peur de mourir. Il le savait, il s'en doutait. Elle réagissait comme si rien ne l'atteignait pour ne pas dévoiler sa peur et ses faiblesses. Le premier commandant après avoir soupirer pour faire comprendre à Iris qu'elle l'épuiser, sortit de l'infirmerie.

La jeune femme retomba sur les oreillers en soupirant. La prochaine fois elle réfléchirait à deux fois avant de partir comme elle l'avait fait. Quelques secondes plus tard Satch débarque, un plateau en équilibre sur les deux mains.

Rosa regardait les derniers rayons du soleil qui disparaissaient à l'horizon. Elle avait failli perdre Iris. Son amie. Qu'aurai t-elle fait sans la brune ? Un soupir soulagée passa entre ses lèvres. Elles s'étaient promis de rester ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'elles voyageaient ensemble, la plus âgée avait fini par connaître sa cadette. Elle s'attirait toujours des ennuis. La dernière lueur du soleil éclaira le visage de Rosa. Elle ferma les yeux, aveuglée et les rouvrit l'instant d'après pour découvrir les dernières couleurs du ciel avant que le noir n'envahisse la voûte céleste. Quelqu'un cria son prénom. Elle tourna la tête en direction d'Ace, qui lui faisait de grands signes. Il lui cria que le repas était servi. Rosa jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ciel avant de disparaître dans les couloirs du Moby Dick.

_Le lendemain._

Satch, Iris et Rosa marchaient. La plus jeune ne savait pas où les emmener ses amis. Ils avaient dépassé le village et semblaient se diriger vers une maison. Éloigné du reste de la ville, l'habitation semblait vide. Les volets de l'étage était fermés, ceux du bas aussi. Seule la porte, ouverte, montrait que quelqu'un habitait ici. Satch portait des provisions dans un panier. Qui allaient ils voir ? Soudain, elle aperçut le médecin du Moby Dick leurs faire des signes.

Rosa entra la première suivit de Satch. Iris inspecta la porte et arqua les sourcils. Le médecin lui sourit chaleureusement et elle lui rendit son sourire. Il passa devant elle et la guida à travers les pièce pour finalement atterrir dans une immense salle. La brune écarquilla les yeux. Des femmes. Elle les reconnût en peu d'instants. C'était les femmes qui étaient enfermées avec elle dans cette sordide prison. Certaines dormaient sur des lits de camps, d'autres parlaient. Ébahie, Iris demanda au cuisinier pourquoi elles étaient toute là.

\- On est allé les chercher ce matin avec Marco. Il ne voulait pas les abandonnés.

Surprise par le geste du premier commandant, elle ne vit pas qu'il manquait une femme. Satch déballa les provisions et les distribua à celles qui ne dormaient pas. Sans oublier de les draguer. Rosa vint le frapper derrière la tête en lui intimant de cesser son plan drague pour continuer à distribuer les plats. Le cuisinier, rouge comme ses tomates poursuivi sa distribution.

Le médecin passait derrière, en donnant aux anciennes prisonnières un médicament. Iris attendit qu'il finisse sa tournée pour lui parler.

\- Elles ne sont plus malade, tu les as soignées ?

\- Oui. J'ai inventé un antidote grâce au poison que m'a apporté Marco. Sans lui, la plupart serait morte.

\- Ah...

Décidément, le blond ne cessait d'étonné la rebelle. La jeune pirate regarda dans la salle. Elle tiqua en observant les femmes. Il en manquait une. Celle avec qui elle avait parlé dans la cellule. Serait-elle... Non impossible. Inquiète, Iris questionna le docteur à propos de cette femme.

\- Je l'ai isolé dans une autre pièce. Elle avait une forte dose de poison dans le corps et il faut du temps à son organisme pour réagir au médicament. Elle était épuisé et affamé quand on l'a ramené, lui expliqua t-il.

Rassurée, la pirate voulut aller lui rendre visite mais le médecin le lui interdit. Elle avait besoin de repos. Iris partit donc rejoindre Rosa, qui parlait à une ancienne prisonnière. La plus vieille parlait doucement, pour mettre en confiance la personne qu'elle avait en face. Certaines d'entre elles ne voulaient pas ouvrir la bouche, ne voulant pas raconter cette épreuve. D'autres avaient besoin d'extérioriser leurs vécus. Iris écouta le récit de cette dénommée Yuko. Elle était enfermée depuis deux mois dans cette prison souterraine. La brune grimaça. Elle qui se plaignait de quelques heures dans cet endroit. Elle n'imaginait pas la peur et la douleur de ces femmes. Rosa fit le tour de la pièce, tout en posant des questions.

En fin de journée, Marco passa voir comment s'en sortait toute ses femmes. Il retrouva le cuisinier en pleine discussion avec l'une d'entre elle. Elle semblait heureuse de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un. Le médecin fit un rapide résumé de l'état de chacune d'elles. Elles seraient toutes sur pieds d'ici un jour ou deux sauf une. Marco devina sans peine laquelle c'était puisque elle était absente. Il demanda si il fallait restait quelques jours de plus mais le docteur du Moby Dick lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine. Il avait contacté le meilleur médecin de la ville pour rester auprès de ses patientes.

\- Où est Iris ?

\- A l'étage. Je lui interdit d'y aller mais comme elle ne fait pas de bruit, je l'y ai laissé.

Dans un soupir las, Marco monta les escaliers. Elle avait encore désobéi. Décidément elle le chercher. Les marches de l'ancienne battisse craquaient sous le poids du phœnix, qui voulait rester discret. Le noir complet lui empêchait de voir où il mettait les pieds et il se loupa une marche. Grognant contre sa maladresse, il continua sa route vers l'étage. Arriva sur le palier, il distingua deux portes. Il prit la première car il sentit qu'Iris était passé par là. Il poussa la porte doucement. Une faible lampe éclairait la pièce. Il s'avança de quelques pas. La pirate était assise contre le mur. En face d'elle et sur la droite de Marco, se trouvait un lit où une femme était allongée. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celle qui lui avait permis de retrouver Iris. Elle dormait paisiblement, sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalle régulier. D'après le docteur, sa vie n'était pas en danger.

Le blond reporta son attention sur la brune. Elle avait les jambes repliées et ses bras étaient croisés sur ses genoux. Sa tête appuyé contre la cloison, elle fixait le plafond. Elle baissa la tête lorsque Marco vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Sa langue lui démangeait. Des questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Mais elle ne parla pas, préférant ne pas couper le silence. Elle appréciait entendre sa respiration et celle de l'homme à coté d'elle. Ce n'était pas dérangeant comme bruit, ça lui plaisait. Mais apparemment, ce silence n'était pas au goût du commandant.

\- On va bientôt y aller. On doit rentrer au navire.

Aucune réponse de la part de la rebelle. Il la regarda posé son menton sur le dessus de sa main. Elle se mit à observer le lit. Elle semblait perturbée.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle va bien. Tu reviendras demain matin.

\- Elle a dit au doc que ça faisait sept ou huit mois qu'elle était enfermée. Elle a servi de cobaye pour ces fous... C'est à elle qu'ils faisaient subir toutes leurs expériences avant de trouver le bon poison... Elle allait y passer.

Le phœnix perçut des sanglots et de la douleur dans ses paroles. Il l'entendit reniflait. Ses yeux étaient cachés par ses longs cheveux bruns. Il ne pouvait pas voir si elle pleurait.

\- Mais elle est rester forte. Elle a dit qu'elle avait une famille. Qu'ils devaient la croire morte. Elle s'est battu pour rester en vie. Elle a vu toute ces femmes arrivaient une par une et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pourtant je suis sur qu'elle se serait battu pour les sauver...

La jeune femme leva ses yeux vers le premier commandant. Il découvrit alors ce à quoi il pensait. Elle pleurait. Des larmes s'échappait de ses yeux et roulaient sur ses joues rougies. Sa respiration était saccadée par cette eau salée qui coulait de ses iris émeraude. L'oiseau mythique, désarçonné par ses sanglots, ne sût pas comment réagir. Il n'avait jamais calmé les pleurs de quelqu'un. Que dire pour l'apaiser ? D'un geste mal assuré mais bienveillant, il posa sa main sur les cheveux de la pirate. Elle le regarda et repartit dans ses pleurs. Il caressa alors la chevelure brune de son amie dans un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Un demi-sourire fendit son visage d'habitude neutre. Elle comprit qu'il essayer de la calmer. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques instants, que ses pleurs se tarirent et elle essuya son visage pour effacer toute traces de larmes. Marco retira sa main et se leva. Il lui dit de ne pas trop tarder. Puis il disparut dans le noir du couloir.

_Sur le Moby Dick_

Rosa était assise sur la rambarde, les pieds dans le vide. Elle regardait l'infinité de la mer. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur le sable, laissant sur son passage des coquillages. Elle entendait les mouettes jacasser, perchées sur le mat du navire. Le vent soulevait ses cheveux bleus, faisant danser quelques mèches sur son visage. Rosa les repoussaient de la main mais elles revenaient sans cesse. Avant de revenir à leur vaisseau, elle avait fait un crochet par la ville. Elle avait vérifier que toute la bande du psychopathe qui avait enlevé ces femmes, avait été arrêtée.

Maintenant elle se reposait. Le calme lui fit énormément de bien mais il ne dura pas. Elle entendit des cris, provenant des couloirs du Moby Dick. Elle vit Ace débarquait sur le pont poursuivi par Izou. L'homme travesti paraissait en colère tandis que le plus jeune avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- Ace reviens ici tout de suite ! cria le commandant.

\- Hahaha pas question, rigola le brun.

Le manipulateur de flammes arriva près de Rosa. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'avait fait son ami pour mettre en colère Izou. Le seizième commandant s'approcha du jeune homme. Rosa écarquilla les yeux en apercevant la mine du travesti. Un gloussement franchit ses lèvres et elle dût faire un immense effort pour ne pas rire au nez du commandant. En voyant son amie glousser, Ace fit un immense sourire. Son maquillage avait coulé. Du noir dégoulinait de ses yeux et son rouge à lèvres s'étalait autour de sa bouche. Ses cheveux étaient trempés. Ace, entre deux ricanement expliqua sa blague à la jeune femme. Un peu d'eau sur le visage et le travesti sortait de ses gonds. Le brun l'avait donc attendu à l'angle d'un couloir pour lui balancer un seau d'eau.

La victime d'Ace s'avança de quelques pas, près à en découdre. Le second commandant se cacha derrière Rosa, la suppliant de le protéger. La jeune femme partit dans un rire franc qu'Ace et Izou n'avait jamais entendu. Ravi d'avoir fait son effet, Ace tira la langue au seizième commandant. Celui-ci aller se jeter sur le plus jeune mais un rire le fit s'arrêter dans son élan. Iris se tenait derrière lui et se tenait les côtes.

\- C'est quoi ça Izou ? S'esclaffa t-elle.

\- Ça c'est la faute d'Ace ! Ragea le travesti.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'a pas attendu pour faire ça Ace ? Hein ?! se rembrunit la brune.

\- Tu rentrais jamais et …

\- Sale égoïste ! Je vais te défendre Izou.

Ravi que la jeune femme s'associe à lui , le commandant s'attaqua à Ace. Rosa se poussa à temps. S'ensuivit une course poursuite sur le Moby Dick. Les pirates regardaient passé une torche humaine poursuivit par un travesti et une femme rebelle. Ils encouragèrent les deux alliés. Barbe Blanche regarda ses enfants se courir après et partit dans un fou rire.

_Plus tard dans la soirée._

Après le repas, les commandants se rendirent à une réunion, organisé par le capitaine. Iris et Rosa n'y participaient pas et attendaient sagement dehors. Le ciel avait pris une couleur sombre. Les flots étaient calmes et les étoiles faisaient briller la surface de l'eau. La lune était déjà bien haute dans le ciel quand les commandants ressortirent du réfectoire. Ace et Satch se dirigèrent vers elles. Étant leurs commandants, c'était à eux d'informer leurs amies.

\- On s'en va demain dans l'après-midi ! Annonça Ace.

\- La huitième flotte nous as contactée, elle à besoin de renfort. La quatrième flotte à était désignée pour aller l'aider ! Renchérit le roux.

\- Ça veut dire que je part en mission ! ?

\- Ouais ma grande !

\- Génial !

\- Mais je t'aurai à l'œil.

\- C'est Marco qui t'a demander de me surveiller ? grogna Iris.

Le cuisinier fit une grimace et hocha la tête en se grattant la nuque.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'a promis en échange ? Demanda sournoisement la brune.

\- Bah... euh ….

\- Encore des trucs pervers.

\- Faux ! cria Satch, rouge pivoine.

\- Des magasines pornos ? Ricana Iris.

Le commandant se raidit. Iris sourit, satisfaite. Dans le mille. Rosa gloussa devant l'attitude du commandant de la quatrième flotte. Irrécupérable. Ace regardait son ami rougir. Une question se forma dans sa tête.

\- Dites, c'est quoi le porno ? Demanda t-il innocemment.

Devant la question idiote et pourtant sincère du manipulateur des flammes, Iris se frappa le front, désespérée par l'innocence de son compagnon. Satch sourit face à l'imbécillité de son ami. Rosa voulut lui expliquait mais Iris la fit taire. Mieux vaut qu'il garde sa naïveté plutôt que de devenir un pervers comme le cuisinier, fit remarquer la brune. Elle partit se coucher avant que ce crétin lui demande autre chose. Rosa fit de même après avoir dit bonne nuit aux deux commandants. Satch s'en alla juste après, déclarant avoir de la vaisselle à faire. Ace resta seul, dans ses pensées. Il voulait savoir. Il tiqua. Marco savait sûrement ce qu'était le porno. Apparemment il ne savait pas puisque le blond l'avait viré de sa cabine en criant que ce n'était pas le moment pour des bêtises pareilles.


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut à tous ! _

_Je vois les vacances se raccourcirent et je me dis que j'attendrai jamais le but que je m'était fixé. Dans ma tête le quinzième chapitre devait sortir à la fin de l'été mais le temps ma rattrapé. J'ai tellement de chose à raconter que je rajoute des chapitres à cette fiction ! En tout cas ce chapitre sort et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Bonne lecture :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 10_

Les cheveux aux vent, Iris appréciait cette brise. Les pieds se balançant dangereusement au dessus de l'eau, elle chantonnait. Il y a quelques heures, elle quittait le Moby Dick pour sa réplique mais en plus petit. La quatrième flotte se dirigeait vers l'endroit où se trouvait la huitième division. Elle pensait à la femme toujours endormie sur l'île qu'ils avaient quitté en début d'après midi. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Soucieuse de son état, la pirate avait laissé un escargophone pour elle. Elle fixa un point loin devant elle. L'océan était calme. Le vent soufflait assez fort pour les porter vite auprès de leurs amis. Elle n'avait pas encore rencontrer le commandant de la huitième flotte. Elle espérait qu'il ne soit ni comme Satch, pervers dans l'âme, ni comme Ace, abruti et casse cou et encore moins comme Marco. Ils en avaient pour deux jours de bateau. Excité à l'idée d'aller en mission, Iris ne supporterait pas cette attente. Elle voulait vite montrait de quoi elle était capable à Satch. Pour qu'il puisse le rapporter à Marco. Celui-ci prétendait qu'à part être râleuse et désobéissante, elle ne servait à rien.

\- Tu vas voir piaf de malheur. Je vais te prouver que je peux être utile, marmonna t-elle.

Elle tapa dans son poing gauche avec sa main droite. Oui elle lui montrerait. D'un mouvement habile, elle se tourna et posa ses pied sur le pont. Elle aller devoir tuer le temps. D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers les cuisines. C'est bien connu, manger fait passe le temps !

_Sur le Moby Dick_

Rosa assise contre le mat, tentait tant bien que mal de noter leurs aventures sur un petit carnet. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Iris. Elle était parti en mission. Elle faisait confiance à Satch pour la protéger mais connaissant la nature curieuse et insouciante de son amie, la jeune femme se faisait du souci. Elle aurai pu protester, dire à Iris de rester avec elle mais ça n'aurait rien changé. Elle serait quand même partie. Elle referma son calepin et posa sa tête contre le pilier de bois. Elle tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit mais rien à faire. Elle s'inquiétait. Elle était d'une nature protectrice, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Pourtant Iris était une adulte. Irresponsable mais une adulte. Elle savait se débrouiller seule. Elle l'avait toujours fait avant leur rencontre. Rosa sourit en pensant à la première fois où elle avait parlé à la brune.

_\- Qui es tu ? Pourquoi tu es pourchassé par des pirates ? Avait demandé Rosa._

_\- On s'en fout ! Planque moi et je te donnerai de l'argent. _

_\- Mais …_

_\- Écoutes Mademoiselle l'inconnu, j'ai pas le temps de parler. Alors si tu veux pas m'aider je trouverai une autre cachette !_

_\- Suis moi. _

Et elle l'avait caché, prenant le risque de mettre sa famille en danger. Les pirates n'avaient rien soupçonnés. Ils avaient fini par lâcher l'affaire au bout de quelques heures et la rebelle avait pu sortir et se présenter convenablement. Depuis, elles ne se quittaient plus. Elle voyageaient ensembles depuis trois ans maintenant. Voguant sur l'océan, essayant d'atteindre leur but. Elles avaient gagnées en puissance avec le temps. Un jour, elle avait mangé un fruit du démon. Et la voilà, devenue maîtresse des plantes carnivores. Ça lui plaisait. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Toujours les yeux fermés, elle se revoyait en train de s'entraîner sur une île déserte avec pour seule compagnie la jeune femme brune. Ce jour la, Iris avait faillit être digérer par une de ses plantes dont elle avait perdu le contrôle. La cadette avait trouvé ça drôle mais Rosa n'avait pas du tout rit.

_\- J'ai cru que j'allais y passer ! rigolait la brune._

_\- Et tu dis ça en rigolant ?! Tu me désespère Iris. _

_\- J'ai rien c'est le principal ! Avoue que se faire manger par une plante carnivore c'est pas commun comme mort ! _

Le vent glissa sur sa peau, la faisant rouvrir les paupières. Une légère brise s'était installée mais elle trouvait ça agréable. Ace entra soudainement dans son champ de vision. Elle lui sourit et il vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Une pomme à moitié entamée se trouvait dans ses mains. Il avala le morceau du fruit qu'il mâchait et parla :

\- J'peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'en prit, lui sourit Rosa.

\- D'où tu viens ? Et Iris ?

Rosa regarda le commandant. Aucun d'entre eux n'avaient poser de questions par apport au passé des deux femmes mais elle se doutait bien que la question allait être posée un jour. Remuant son crayon entre ses doigts, elle répondit calmement.

\- Je viens de Grand Line. De l'île Bleue. Et Iris vient de South Blue.

\- L'île Bleue ?

\- Oui, la majorité des gens ont les cheveux bleus. Le sable est bleu lui aussi.

\- Du sable bleu ?! Whoua génial !

\- Oui, rigola la jeune femme.

C'était une des particularité de l'île. Le sable bleu. Il était d'une beauté inégalée. Doux et fin. Les plages s'étendaient à perte de vue et on n'osait pas y marchait dessus, de peur de détruire ce havre de paix. Les gens avaient eux aussi les cheveux bleus. De tout les bleus possible. Les nuances étaient étonnantes. Personne ne pouvait imaginer qu'une telle gradation de bleu existait. Rosa sourit en attrapant une de ses mèches. Un bleu qu'elle qualifiait d'électrique. Pas flashy mais qui attire l'œil. Ace sourit en la voyant faire.

\- Et Iris ?

\- Elle vient de South Blue. Je ne sais pas le nom de son île.

\- Ah. Et tu as une famille ? Questionna le brun ne sachant pas quoi demander d'autre.

\- Oui.

Oui. Elle en avait une. En voyant le regard insistant d'Ace, elle lui dit qu'elle avait une mère et un frère. Sa mère était quelqu'un de très doux et d'extrêmement protecteur. Rosa savait qu'elle tenait d'elle ce coté bienfaiteur. Son jeune frère, Gally aimait les histoires de pirates, d'aventures, de trésors. Maintenant qu'elle était devenue pirate, elle n'aurait aucun mal à lui raconter les récits qu'il aimait entendre. Penser à sa famille la fît sourire. C'était pour eux et aussi pour elle qu'elle s'était lancée dans ce voyage.

Le brun vit son sourire disparaître et un regard sans vie s'installa dans ses yeux gris. Il y avait une part d'ombre, il le savait. Il s'en doutait. Au début de leur rencontre, elle et Iris avaient dit qu'elles ne portaient pas la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial dans leurs cœurs. Il devait y avoir une raison. Mais il ne forcerait pas son amie à raconter ce qu'elle cache. Ace bougea un peu, faisant sortir la bleue de sa torpeur. Elle raconta alors que sa première rencontre avec Iris , avait vu le jour grâce à des pirates qui la pourchassait. Ace éclata de rire en s'imaginant la jeune femme poursuivie par une horde de pirates. Rosa lui expliqua qu'elle leur avait volé de l'argent pour survivre. Et comme elle n'était pas une experte dans la discrétion, elle s'était fait prendre la main dans le sac. Le manipulateur de flamme rigola encore plus. Heureusement que la concernée n'était pas là, sinon elle lui ferait regretté de s'être moqué d'elle.

\- J'en peux plus ! S'esclaffa Ace.

\- Et depuis ce jour, on ne s'est jamais séparés, finit Rosa, amusé par le rire de son ami.

\- Je vois. Donc vous voyageait depuis Grand Line. Comment est ce que vous êtes arrivé dans le Nouveau Monde ?

\- Clandestinement.

Depuis qu'elles étaient partis de l'île Bleue, elles voyageaient comme clandestines. Elles n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour se payer un bateau et surtout aucune des deux ne savaient naviguer. D'île en île, elles attendaient qu'un bateau parte et elles se faufilaient en douce à l'intérieur et descendaient au prochain bout de terre. Impressionné, Ace laissa échapper un sifflement. Dans un sourire, Rosa lui dit que c'était plus facile pour elles.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous voyagez ?

C'était inévitable. Il fallait bien qu'il pose cette question. Son visage se ferma. Elle sentait qu'Ace avait envie de savoir mais elle, avait-elle assez confiance en son commandant pour lui raconter la raison de leur voyage ? Elle n'aimait pas raconter sa vie. Surtout son passé.

\- Euh... si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je comprendrais, se rattrapa Ace, en voyant son attitude fermé.

\- Non c'est bon. Je vais te raconter.

_ Il faisait grand beau sur l'île Bleue. Un soleil radieux réchauffait les habitants de l'île. La chaleur devenait étouffante plus l'après-midi avançait. Rosa avait dix ans. Son frère en avait quatre. La petite fille jouait avec ses poupées, profitant du soleil. Sa mère, assise sur une chaise, surveillait Gally qui jouait un peu plus loin. Du fil et des aiguilles en main, elle cousait. Leur maison était près de la côte et on pouvait apercevoir l'étendue bleue que formait l'océan. Gally s'était mis en tête d'attraper toute les sauterelles qu'il voyait. Il en porta une à la bouche mais elle sauta et retrouva sa liberté. C'est par cette magnifique journée que Rosa aperçut un navire au loin. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, ses poupées étant beaucoup plus intéressantes. C'est alors qu'elle vit un homme s'approcher de la maison. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et courût dans sa direction. _

\- _PAPA !_

_\- Bonjours jeune demoiselle ! Tu vas bien ? _

_ Rosa rigola d'un rire franc et suivit son père à l'intérieur. Gally pris place sur les genoux de son géniteur. Rosa se lava les mains et apporta à son père une boisson. Il la bût d'un trait et ébouriffa les cheveux bleu clairs de son fils. Il le posa à terre et dit à la petite fille de surveiller son frère, le tant qu'il parle à leur mère. _

_ Rosa obtempéra et ne sût ce que son père dit à sa mère, de l'autre coté de la porte mais elle entendit très bien un sanglot étouffé. Ne se posant pas plus de questions, elle joua avec son frère jusqu'à ce que ses parents sortent. C'est au beau milieu de la nuit que Rosa se réveilla. Alertée par des pas dans la maison elle se leva. Elle vit des ombres passer devant sa fenêtre et d'un pas non rassuré, regarda le jardin. _

_ Des soldats. En blanc et bleu. Des fusils dans leurs bras. Inquiète, elle se précipita dans le salon. Sa mère tenait Gally dans les bras et tentait de répondre aux questions que lui posait un homme. Mais les hoquets provoquaient par les larmes sur ses joues la faisait bégayer. Le petit garçon dormait malgré les cris de tous ces hommes. Et soudain, un soldat entra et hurla qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé. Sa mère émit un cri qu'elle étouffa avec sa main encore libre. _

\- _Maman !_

_ D'un bond la fillette se retrouva collé à sa mère en demandant ce qui ce passait. Seul un sanglot lui revint. C'est la qu'elle l'entendit. Un cri. Celui de son père. Elle se précipita dehors et aperçut son paternel entouré d'une horde de soldats dont un qui lui tenait les mains dans le dos. Sa mère la rejoint sur le pas de la porte. Un ordre de la part de leur commandant et son père se fit traîner malgré lui. Il envoyait des regards par dessus son épaule sans arrêter de se débattre. Il criait qu'il n'avait rien fait et de le laisser partir. Rosa voulût aller l'aider mais sa mère la retint par la main. Ils l'emmenaient. Son père se faisait emmener. _

_\- PAPA !_

D'un geste tremblant, Rosa remit une mèche derrière son oreille. Elle regardait au sol et ses lèvres tremblotaient. Elle se les pinça pour stopper ce chevrotement.

\- Plus tard, j'ai appris qu'il avait été arrêté pour tromperie envers la Marine et aide aux pirates . Il aurai mentit aux Marines sur l'emplacement de certains pirates. Il en aurai indiqué un faux pour sauver un équipage. Et il aurai envoyer la Marine, dans une île dangereuse.

Ace la regarda. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi elle parcourait les mers. Une vengeance. Il posa sa main sut l'avant bras de son amie. Ce geste calma Rosa, qui arrêta de trembler. Il ne voulait pas parler, de peur de dire une bêtise. C'était sa spécialité, mettre les pieds dans le plat. Il savait qu'en posant des questions, il aurait droit à des révélations mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente mal après. Elle le rassura d'un regard et avoua qu'à part Iris, personne ne connaissait son passé. Il jura de ne rien dire aux autres. Rosa remarqua alors sa main toujours posait sur son bras. Elle sourit instinctivement et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Elle retira son bras et le commandant posa son coude sur l'un de ses genoux. Sa main vint s'appuyer sur son menton et il fixa la jeune femme. Elle fini son récit en disant qu'après cet épisode, elle ne revit jamais son père. Elle grandit sans lui ainsi que Gally. Le petit ne gardait que de rares souvenirs de son géniteur. Et il y trois ans, elle avait pris la mer après sa rencontre avec Iris.

\- Et Iris ? C'est quoi son histoire ?

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit elle qui t'en parle.

\- Mouais... alors racontes moi des trucs drôle sur elle que je puisse me foutre d'elle à son retour ! Ricana le commandant.

D'un sourire amusée et avec sa bonne humeur retrouvé grâce à son commandant, l'aînée des deux jeune femmes, raconta quelques aventures d'elle et d'Iris. Dans l'ombre du mat, un homme blond décroisa les bras et sortit discrètement de sa cachette. Une expression neutre sur le visage,il se demanda qu'elle était le passé de la brune.

_Du coté de la quatrième flotte_

\- Iris ! cria Satch. Je t'en pris arrête !

La jeune femme ricana. Du bout de ses doigts, elle tenait une photo de son commandant. Elle avait trouvé un appareil photo dans la cabine du cuisinier et l'avait mitraillé pour s'amuser. Elle avait réussi à prendre une photo compromettante pour le roux. Lui avec une cuillère en bois à la main, torse nu, en train de chanter dans son micro improvisé, en plein milieu de la cuisine. Un flash et hop ! Iris se retrouvait avec un objet de chantage dans la main.

\- Je ne la montre à personne si tu ne dis rien à personne.

Il ne devait surtout pas ouvrir la bouche à propos d'une conversation. Enfin ce n'en était pas vraiment une. Iris avait passé la moitié de la soirée à parler du commandant de la première flotte. De ce blond odieux. De cet ananas, avait elle cité. Une fois son monologue fini, son commandant avait voulût rire et avait dit à sa jeune recrue, qu'elle devait être folle de lui pour en parler ainsi. Sauf qu'au lieu de lui démontrer que sa théorie était fausse, elle s'était empourprait jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. C'est en voyant ses joues rouges comme un piment, qu'il se mit à rire en répétant qu'elle était amoureuse. La jeune femme s'était repris et avait hurlé qu'il délirait. Et pour qu'il se taise à jamais sur cet incident, elle sortit la photo et lui mit sous le nez. Et nous revoilà à la situation du début.

\- Je dirai rien mais brûles moi cette photo !

\- Pas question, je la garde ! On se sait jamais. Elle pourrait me resservir pour une autre fois.

Le cuisinier bondit sur la jeune femme pour essayer de récupérer cet immondice. Mais l'ayant vu venir, elle se décala, et sous les yeux du roux, elle plaça son outil de chantage dans son tee-shirt. Elle lui tira la langue, déclarant qu si il venait la chercher, il perdait sa main. D'un signe de tête et dans un sourire vainqueur, elle partit se coucher. Choqué de l'endroit où elle avait placé la photo, Satch mit longtemps à réagir. Dépité de ne pas avoir récupérer l'image, il tenta toute la nuit, de trouver un plan pour la récupérer des griffes de cette énergumène.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjours à tous ! ( ou bonsoir pour les couches tard)_

_Un autre chapitre, un ! Pas très réussi à mon goût. Le prochain sera mieux, c'est promis. Je vous laisse avec Iris qui effectue sa première mission et Rosa qui se bat contre la Marine. _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 11_

Le ciel était d'un gris terne et aucun rayon de soleil ne pouvait traverser ces nuages. La pluie n'était pas loin de se déverser sur la mer. Le vent soufflait et faisait flotter le drapeau, fièrement accroché en haut du mat. Et c'est par cette matinée morne que la quatrième flotte arriva près de la huitième. Après une manœuvre, le bateau sur lequel se trouvait Iris était près d'une autre copie du Moby Dick.

\- Aucune originalité, marmonna la brune.

La jeune femme se pencha pour voir les pirates présents sur le navire d'en face. Satch arriva derrière elle et salua les hommes présents sur le pont. Elle entendit quelqu'un crier au commandant que les renforts étaient arrivés. Une porte claqua. Iris sourit comme une enfant à l'idée de connaître l'homme qui dirigeait la huitième flotte. C'était le seul commandant qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré. Une silhouette se découpa et elle ouvrit grand les yeux en l'apercevant. Bleu, des dents pointus, une nageoire dorsale.

\- Salut Namur ! S'écria le roux, à coté d'elle.

Le fameux Namur répondit d'un geste de la tête. Il fixa la brune quelques instants. Un homme poisson. Iris allait rencontrer un homme poisson. Un sourire ravi fendit son visage et elle sauta sur le pont du navire en face. Les hommes ne la connaissant pas, pointèrent leurs armes sur elle et lui dire de ne plus bouger. Iris les écouta mais ne cessa d'observer le commandant mi homme, mi requin. Celui-ci, se sentit menacé et montra ses dents.

\- Eh tout doux les gars, c'est la petite dernière ! Rassura Satch en sautant lui aussi sur le pont.

La concernée salua les pirates d'un geste de la main et présenta celle-ci devant Namur.

\- Salut moi c'est Iris ! Ravi de te rencontrer !

Étonné par sa politesse, Namur hésita à tendre sa main mais Satch le rassura d'un signe de tête. Il saisit la main qui lui était offerte et sa vis à vis l'agita en souriant. D'un mouvement, elle se retrouva à coté du commandant et elle lui posa de nombreuses questions. Gêné qu'on lui offre autant d'attention d'un coup, l'homme poisson sourit nerveusement et tenta de répondre à la jeune demoiselle qui semblait conquise par cette rencontre. Le cuisinier à la banane rigola face à l'attitude enfantine de son amie et lui dit de laisser respirer le commandant de la huitième division.

Après avoir demandé des nouvelles du capitaine, Namur expliqua le problème. Barbe Blanche les avait envoyés chercher des plantes extrêmement rare pour le médecin du Moby Dick. Elles se trouvaient sur une île pas loin mais d'autres pirates les avaient devancé. Ne voulant pas décevoir son père, Namur avait traqué leurs ennemis mais il n'osait pas engagé de batailles. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de blesser ses hommes pour des plantes. Le commandant de la huitième division était quelqu'un de réfléchi. Iris pensa à Ace, qui aurai déjà foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- Mmh, je vois. Mais sans se battre comment on va récupérer ces plantes ?

\- La ruse. Tout le monde pense que les pirates sont des bagarreur et des gens qui ne réfléchisse pas. Bon à part Ace, qui est exactement comme ça, on est capable de s'en sortir sans à avoir à se battre.

\- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ? Qui est parti du navire sans réfléchir en entendant un cri ? Ricana le roux.

Namur observa la jeune femme. Il pensait comme elle. Se battre n'était pas une obligation. Il y avait milles autres façons de gagner. Même si elle semblait elle aussi, impulsive comme Ace, le jeune femme savait faire usage de son cerveau. Pendant qu'Iris était en train de démontrer à Satch qu'elle avait agit par instinct, un pirate annonça que le navire qui avait dérobé ce que convoité Namur, était en vu. Il interrompit la dispute qui avait commencé entre la jeune rebelle et le roux et leur dit qu'ils devaient trouver un plan avant de perdre de vue le bateau. Tout le monde sans exception se mit à réfléchir. Ce fût le cuisinier qui eu une illumination. De son point de vue s'en était une. Il fixa sa camarade avec un mauvais sourire. Elle sentit le mauvais plan arriver à des kilomètres. Et elle se s'était pas trompé.

Grâce à l'idée lumineuse de son commandant, la voilà sur une barque en train de ramer vers le navire ennemi. La poisse. Jouer la jeune fille perdue et sans aucun endroit où aller, grimper à bord du navire, séduire le capitaine, prendre les herbes et filer en douce. Ceci était le plan de Satch, commandant de la quatrième flotte de l'équipage du grand Barbe Blanche. Dans un grognement, Iris ramait vite. Elle regrettait déjà cette mission. Elle avait exigé que Namur la suive sous l'eau au cas ou, où on l'a bombarderait. Elle entendit un pirate, qui criait depuis la vigie que quelqu'un approchait. La jeune femme vit une horde de pirate se pencher vers la mer. Et maintenant ? Elle ragea un instant contre son commandant mais elle fût interrompue par le capitaine du navire. Il lui demander ce qu'elle faisait en plein milieu de l'océan, toute seule. Vite un mensonge. Elle grimaça intérieurement : c'était une très mauvaise comédienne.

\- Euh... Bonjour ! Mon navire à couler et je me suis retrouvée dans cette barque seule et sans vivres.

Piètre mensonge. Même elle, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle regretta son idée : ruser n'était pas la bonne option. Un coup de canon, une petite bataille et hop ! Ils les auraient récupérer ces plantes. Le capitaine du navire en face d'elle, la regarda, méfiant. Et elle le comprenait. Elle n'était en aucun cas crédible avec cette histoire sortie de nul part. Iris pensa que si Rosa avait été à sa place, elle se serait débrouiller comme une chef.

_Du coté du Moby Dick_

Rosa ne pensait plus à Iris. Du moins pour l'instant. La Marine les avait attaqués et elle défendait avec ardeur le navire du paternel. Le Paternel. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris : tout le monde appelait le vieux moustachu, Père alors elle s'y était mise. Cela lui faisait un drôle d'effet au début. Mais une fois habituée, ce mot traversait ses lèvres tout seul.

Dans un mouvement gracile, elle évita un coup d'épée et essaya de se servir de la sienne pour riposter. Mais, apparemment, ce genre d'arme ne lui convenait pas et elle s'en sortait mal. Elle trancha dans le vide et recula. Le soldat s'avança et attaqua une nouvelle fois la bleue. Heureusement pour elle, Rosa était assez rapide et agile pour éviter. Mais ses mouvements répétés l'épuisait. Elle tenta à nouveau d'abattre son épée sur son adversaire mais il intercepta le coup. Elle détestait la Marine. Elle y mettrait toute son énergie si il le fallait. Le soldat en lui même ne lui avait rien fait mais elle sentait que toute sa force et sa douleur était dirigé vers lui.

Elle souffla sur une mèche tombée sur son visage et poussa le soldat en arrière.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son pouvoir. Il avait certains inconvénients. Elle ne pouvait faire pousser ses plantes, qu'en présence d'un élément végétal. Un arbre, de l'herbe, une autre fleur. Sur des surfaces comme celle d'un bateau c'était impossible. La première fois qu'elle avait utilisé ce pouvoir à bord du Moby Dick, Iris avait jeté une fleur qu'elle portait dans ses cheveux. De la, avait jaillit une plante carnivore. Mais là, elle ne voyait rien qui puisse ressembler à quelque chose de végétal. Elle avait expliqué son problème à son capitaine et on lui avait donné une épée pour se défendre. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas s'en servir. Elle aurait du demander à Vista. Rosa vit le soldat s'approchait et prendre son élan pour attaquer. Une barrière de flammes s'éleva juste devant elle. Ace se posta à coté d'elle et lui dit de s'éloigner. D'un hochement de tête, elle le fit mais elle détestait être inutile.

_Du coté d'Iris_

\- Sois la bienvenue !

Iris gratifia l'homme d'un sourire. Elle était à bord du navire ennemi. Par quel miracle, ça elle n'en savait rien. Les pirates avaient l'air de croire en son histoire. Mais surtout et d'après le regard lubrique du capitaine, ils la trouvait à leurs goût. Bon, qu'elle était la suite du plan de Satch ? Ah oui, séduire le capitaine. Iris regarda l'homme qui commandait cet équipage. Elle avait vu plus séduisant. Hors de question qu'elle séduise cet énergumène à la barbe mal rasé et aux cheveux sales. Il fallait qu'elle ramène les plantes sans éveiller le moindre soupçon. Elles devaient sûrement se trouver dans les quartiers du capitaine.

\- Je ne voudrais pas déranger mais j'aimerais beaucoup me reposer, commença la brune en faisant une bouille à faire fondre un cœur de glace.

D'un hochement de tête, le capitaine barbu lui fit signe de la suivre. Apparemment, il l'emmenait droit dans sa cabine. Il y voyait sûrement une occasion pour profiter d'elle. La jeune femme ne s'était pas trompé. Il lui ouvrit une porte en s'inclinant et en disant qu'elle avait droit à sa cabine. Elle entra et il la suivit en refermant la porte. Ses yeux verts observèrent la pièce et ils se posèrent sur les végétaux recherchés. Il n'avait même pas essayé de les cacher. Posées sur le bureau, elles n'attendaient plus qu'on les prennent. Elle entendit le pirate tourner la clé dans la serrure et elle soupira. Il était trop prévisible. Elle se retourna et le vit se diriger vers elle, un mauvais sourire sur le visage. C'était toujours pour elle, les psychopathes et les tordus. La brune se mit à reculer mais percuta le bureau. Encore un pas et il serait collé à elle.

\- Désolé mais je suis juste venue pour ça ! Ricana t-elle

Joignant les actes aux paroles, elle s'empara des feuilles et donna un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Il se tordit dans une grimace de douleur et Iris en profita pour foncer vers la porte. La clé. Elle n'était pas dans la serrure. Derrière elle, le pirate se relevait déjà. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Enfournant les végétaux dans ses poches, elle ferma ses yeux et vida son esprit. Sa respiration resta calme et son corps ne bougeait plus. Un grognement parvint à franchir ses lèvres. Une seconde plus tard, le pirate avait devant lui, un magnifique tigre au pelage blanc comme la neige. Deux yeux vert émeraude le fixait malicieusement. La féline voulait le surprendre. Et elle fût satisfaite de son effet. L'homme, détailla la bête elle était deux fois plus grande que lui. Pas découragé, il dégaina son sabre et le pointa sur le félin. Malheureusement pour lui, d'un coup de patte, le tigre envoya son arme loin de lui. Et d'un autre coup de patte, elle brisa la porte.

Elle débarqua sur le pont. Elle devait reprendre sa barque pour repartir. Mais les pirates pourraient la coulaient d'un coup de canon. Namur viendrait à sa rescousse si il était encore là. Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle fonça droit vers le bastingage et sauta. La tigresse poussa un rugissement à en déchirer le ciel et retomba dans sa barque. Au loin, le cuisinier entendit le hurlement d'une bête. Il sourit, reconnaissant son amie et comprit alors que la mission était réussi.

_Du coté du Moby Dick_

\- Aie !

\- Ne bouges pas.

Rosa serra les dents. Une main crispée sur son genoux, elle attendait que le médecin ai fini de la soigner.

Alors que les pirates tentaient de vaincre la Marine et après qu'Ace lui ai dit de se retirer, Rosa s'était éloigné mais un autre soldat s'était posté devant elle. S'armant de son courage et de sa volonté de vaincre, elle donna des coups d'épée. Le soldat,voyant qu'elle avait du mal avec son arme, n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter. Et son sabre entailla la peau de la bleue au niveau de la cuisse. Ace était arrivé en renfort et au bout de quelques minutes, les pirates ne laissèrent que derrière eux un navire de la marine en train de couler et des soldats agonisants. Le brun avait porté son amie à l'infirmerie, où elle était en ce moment même en train de se faire soigner. Elle grimaça de douleur lorsque le médecin appliqua un désinfectant sur sa plaie. Ace était assis en face d'elle.

\- Je suis nulle, sortit soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Dis pas ça. Tu t'es fait prendre par surprise c'est tout. Demandes à Vista de t'entraîner à l'épée.

\- Oui je le ferrai. Mais j'ai était inutile sur ce coup.

\- Y'aura des prochaines fois. Personne t'en veux d'avoir eu du mal à te défendre. Heureusement que t'es agile et rapide !

Rosa sourit devant les tentatives que faisait Ace pour la rassurait. Une grimace et un grognement plus tard, la blessure était soigner et panser. Elle se leva et appuya sur sa jambe. Une douleur lui remonta le long de l'échine et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de souffrance. Elle se rassit en soufflant et le médecin lui conseilla de ne pas trop faire d'effort. La blessure serait guérie d'ici quelques jours. En soupirant, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. Ace gloussa et lui donna un bout du gâteau qu'il était en train de grignoter.

\- Tiens, manges. La nourriture t'aidera à oublier la douleur !

Rosa éclata d'un rire franc et remercia son commandant pour son offrande.

_Du coté d'Iris_

Affalé sur une chaise, Iris écoutait ses camarades parlaient. Ils étaient en route pour retrouver Barbe Blanche. La jeune femme avait réussi sa mission. Sa toute première mission en tant que membre de l'équipage d'un des quatre empereurs. Après avoir sauté dans le canot, elle était redevenu un jeune femme. Namur avait poussé l'embarcation jusqu'à leur navire. Ils n'avaient pas tardé à fuir l'endroit, Namur voulant toujours éviter de se battre. La brune et l'homme poisson avaient fait plus connaissance et le commandant de huitième division l'avait trouvé charmante et très sociable. Et le plus important : elle se fichait complètement de sa nature.

La jeune femme prit son verre sur la table et avala une gorgée d'alcool. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge mais elle l'avala. Elle était quand même un peu déçu. La mission n'avait duré que quelques heures. Ils retournaient déjà sur le Moby Dick. La jeune femme aurait aimé prendre plus de risques. Se battre aurait été plus amusant mais elle respectait le choix de son nouvel ami homme poisson. Un soupir satisfait franchit ses lèvres.

Les pirates désertèrent la salle et bientôt, Iris se retrouva seule face à son verre vide. D'un mouvement lent, elle attrapa la bouteille devant elle, et rempli une nouvelle fois son verre. Le deuxième depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Faudrait pas que tu finisses alcoolique à ton âge ! Lança une voix.

Celle de Satch. Il sortit de l'ombre de la pièce et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle trempa ses lèvres dans la liqueur et soutint le regard de son commandant. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils, pensant qu'elle allait boire cul sec mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais me contrôler.

\- Au fait, t'a fais du bon boulot ! Tu ne m'a même pas remercier pour le plan que j'ai trouvé !

\- Merci de m'avoir envoyé dans la gueule du loup. Très aimable à toi !

\- Aller quoi, tu t'en ai bien sortie ! Rigola le cuisinier.

La jeune femme brune sourit à son vis à vis. Elle espérait qu'il fasse un compte rendu à Marco, comme ça le phœnix verrait bien qu'elle était utile et compétente. Le roux l'observait et Iris se sentit dévisagée. Il souriait de son sourire mesquin et il bougea sa bouche pour former deux syllabes : Mar- Co.

La pirate soupira de mécontentement et sortit la photo de son tee-shirt. Elle la balança sous le nez de son commandant et il grinça des dents à l'idée que cette image tombe entre de mauvaises mains. D'une rapidité étonnante et il se surprit lui même, Satch attrapa la photo et la colla à son torse pour la protéger. La bouche d'Iris se tordit en un sourire diabolique et elle montra la photo du menton. Le roux, écarta l'image de son corps et écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu croyais quand même pas que j'aillai prendre le risque de te laisser la prendre. C'est pourquoi je l'ai caché ailleurs. Ne cherches pas, tu trouvera pas !

Elle vida son verre et tapota l'épaule du cuisinier. Il la regarda en plissant les yeux et en marmonnant qu'il la récupérerait. Il déchira la photo qui laissait apparaître un matelot de sa division. Il se laissa glisser sur sa chaise et il marmonna :

\- Je t'aurai...


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous ! _

_J'ai fini ce chapitre juste avant la rentrée! Si c'est pas merveilleux ça ! La rentrée... Je rentre en terminale donc ce qui veut dire qu'il y a le bac à la fin de l'année scolaire. Ça veut aussi dire que je vais devoir bosser et que malheureusement je publierai moins souvent. J'ai l'intention de poster un chapitre par mois si j'y arrive ! En tout cas, je suis à 20 followers ! Ça me fait énormément plaisir et bien sur je remercie ceux qui mettent des reviews ! _

_Allez je vous laisse lire ! A la prochaine ! Kiss ! _

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 12_

Le soleil brillait et régnait en maître dans le ciel dénué de tout nuages. Il cognait fort sur l'océan si bien que personne n'osait rester dehors plus de quelques minutes. Ace était allongé sur le sol de l'infirmerie. Les bras et les jambes écartés, il incarnait à la perfection une étoile de mer. Rosa, assise sur un des lits, se faisait changer le pansement de sa blessure. Elle gloussa en entendant son supérieur dire d'une voix fatiguée, qu'il faisait chaud.

\- Tu dois avoir encore plus chaud que nous avec ton pouvoir !

Le manipulateur de flammes fit un effort pour lever la tête et la tourner en direction de sa camarade.

\- Je sais pas ! J'y ai jamais réfléchi !

Épuisé après avoir sortit cette phrase, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il écouta les bruits autour de lui. Le tintement du collier en argent qu'était en train de manipuler Rosa. Le médecin qui coupait les bandages. Le pirate à la vigie qui annonçait le retour de la quatrième et huitième flotte. Une seconde ? La quatrième et la huitième flotte ?

Rosa leva la tête à cette annonce et sourit à l'idée de revoir son amie. Ace se redressa et sans attendre la bleue, il courût dehors. Le soleil l'aveugla et il mit sa main devant ses yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir quelque chose. Il vit Marco sortir de la cabine de leur capitaine et s'appuyer sur la porte, un air impassible sur son visage. Le même que d'habitude.

\- Alors Ace, je t'ai manqué ?

Le concerné tourna la tête à gauche. Iris était posté à quelques mètres de lui. Elle portait seulement un short et un haut de maillot vert. Le cuisinier la suivait tout en la regardant d'un air pervers. Le brun rigola de l'air obsédé de son camarade et s'approcha de la demoiselle. Elle lui frappa l'épaule, heureuse de retrouver son compagnon. Elle vit Rosa arriver derrière lui. Elle fixa la jeune femme qui boitait. Un bandage enserrer sa cuisse. D'un haussement de sourcil, elle questionna son amie sur l'état de sa jambe. Elle lui répondit seulement qu'un Marine l'avait attaqué.

\- Ma pauvre Rosa ! Tu veux que je t'aide à marcher ? Demanda le roux, heureux de pouvoir aider une fille.

\- Merci Satch mais je me débrouille.

Déçu, le commandant de la quatrième flotte annonça alors qu'il allait faire un rapport au paternel avec Namur. Iris lui susurra à l'oreille que si il parlait à Marco de l'incident qu'il y avait eu durant la mission, elle imprimait la photo sur la grande voile. Un déglutit se fit entendre et le roux fit une grimace. Il jura de se taire et il partit en direction du phœnix qui était resté près de la porte de la cabine. Il se tapèrent dans les mains et ils rentrèrent dans la pièce, suivit de l'homme poisson, qui adressa un sourire à Iris.

Rosa emmena Iris dans un coin à l'ombre et Ace les suivit en traînant les pieds. Appuyé sur un mur, il se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. Iris, le regarda faire et entreprit de s'asseoir à coté de cette baleine échouée qu'était Ace. Rosa fit de même. Le garçon s'endormit immédiatement, bercé par les flots.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'échangèrent leurs journées respectives. Iris parla de sa mission et Rosa de l'attaque de la Marine. La plus âgée confia également à la plus jeune qu'elle avait dévoilé son passé à Ace et qu'il ne tarderait pas à lui demander le sien. La brune haussa les épaules. Rosa regarda le commandant endormi. Un léger ronflement sortait de sa bouche.

\- Tu crois qu'il dort profondément ?

\- J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? Demanda Iris.

\- Je voudrais te confier quelque chose de secret. Personne ne devra le savoir Iris.

\- Attends ce soir, on sera plus tranquille. Au fait, faut absolument que je te présente Namur !

_Le soir venu_

Le réfectoire était un lieu de fête. Les pirates buvaient et chantaient durant tout le repas. Rosa essayait tant bien que mal de discuter avec Haruta mais le bruit couvrait leurs voix et la pirate ne comprenait qu'un mot sur deux de ce que racontait la seule femme commandante. Iris, quand à elle s'amusait avec Namur, avec qui elle avait forgé une vraie complicité. Satch se tenait assis à coté d'elle et faisait un concours de boisson avec Ace et Curiel. Le plus jeune des commandants tenait bien l'alcool tandis que le roux demeurait déjà à moitié ivre. Curiel suivait le rythme du brun tout en mangeant. Marco dégustait tranquillement son repas, en face d'Ace et éviter tout les objets qui passaient au dessus de sa tête.

Iris surveillait de près son commandant. Bourré comme il l'était, il ferait sûrement une gaffe par apport à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le blond. Pour l'instant il ne pensait qu'à gagner et il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour ingurgiter le contenu de sa chope. Soudain, Ace laissa tomber son visage dans son assiette. Marco leva la tête, pensant que son ami avait suffisamment bu d'alcool dans la soirée pour tomber raide mort sur la table mais un ronflement lui parvint. Satch explosa de rire et repris un verre.

\- Celui-la alors ! Ricana un pirate.

Le concours continua et se fût Satch qui s'arrêta le premier. Les joues rouges et le regard fiévreux, il tentait d'expliquer à Curiel qu'il avait arrêté car il voulait laisser Ace gagner. Celui-ci se réveilla d'un coup et il continua à boire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Iris leva les yeux aux ciel. Incorrigible. Les deux finalistes continuèrent de se remplir leurs verres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ace ne puisse plus rien avaler. Curiel, leva les bras, victorieux. Le repas se poursuivit dans la joie et la cadette des deux femmes en oublia presque le roux complètement ivre à coté d'elle.

\- Psssst Marco ! dit Satch en se penchant au dessus de la table.

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai eu une p'tite conversation avec Iris !

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De toi.

\- Ah bon ? Et qu'est que vous disiez ?

\- Elle disait qu'elle te tr...

Iris l'empêcha de continuer. Heureusement qu'elle avait entendu son prénom sortir de la bouche de son supérieur. Elle l'obligea à se taire et assura au blond que le cuisinier délirait. Elle marmonna à Satch de se taire. Le souvenir de la photo lui revint en mémoire et il se rassit non sans adresser un clin d'œil à Marco. Le premier commandant haussa les sourcils, en se demandant ce que voulait lui dire son ami. Il le ferait parler. La soirée continua dans la joie pour certains et dans l'alcool pour d'autres.

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Iris monta sur le navire, de nombreux paquets à la main. Elle avait eu la permission d'aller faire quelques boutiques. Bien sur Rosa l'avait accompagné. Ainsi que Satch. Pour être sur qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises avait dit Marco. Celui-la, la brune allait l'empailler vivant.

Quoique il en soit, l'après-midi fût calme pour le reste de l'équipage. La jeune pirate alla déposer ses nombreux sacs dans sa cabine. Puis, elle rejoignit Rosa sur le pont. Ace à coté d'elle, l'aînée écrivait sur son carnet de bord. Un sourire mesquin apparût sur les fines lèvres de la brune. Elle se remémora une conversation avec son amie qu'elles avaient eu un soir.

_\- Alors de quoi tu veux me parler ?_

_Iris, assise sur son lit en tailleur regardait Rosa. La femme aux cheveux azur se tortillait les doigts. Elle prit quelques rougeurs et baissa la tête pour tenter de les cacher à son amie. Mais la brune était loin d'être dupe. _

\- _Me dis pas que t'es tombé amoureuse de ce crétin aux flammes ?_

_\- Qu'est que tu vas imaginer ! _

_Sans s'en rendre compte, la bleue avait haussait la voix. Iris ricana et demanda à son aînée ce qui se passait. C'était forcement à propos du second commandant. Iris le voyait bien. _

_\- Menteuse !_

_\- Je... il est très gentil avec moi ! _

_\- Et tu le trouves mignon ? _

_\- Oui, il est assez mignon mais..._

_\- Rosa, viens en au but. Ace te plaît ? _

_Pas besoin de paroles pour s'en rendre compte. Iris vit les joues de son amie se colorer de rouge et elle explosa de rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Rosa perdre ses moyens. La détentrice du Zoan se déplaça vers son amie et lui promis de ne rien répété à personne si elle aussi gardait un secret. Rosa hocha la tête. _

_\- C'est Marco._

_\- Quoi Marco ? Il te plaît ? _

_\- Ça va pas ?! Non, je l'insulte de tout les noms et il m'exaspère mais j'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête ! Soupira Iris. _

_\- Il te plaît._

_\- Ne dis pas ça, ça va me saper le moral ! _

_Rosa rigola et les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent à parler alors que la nuit était déjà bien entamée et que la lune se reflétait sur les eaux du Nouveau Monde. _

Ne voulant pas déranger son amie qui avait l'air concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait, elle alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Elle observa ses camarades qui faisaient des allées retours entre les cales du navire et le pont. Ils avaient fait le plein de vivres sur l'île et ne tarderaient pas à repartir. Elle porta sa main gauche à son poignet droit pour toucher un bracelet d'or. Un prénom était gravé sur le métal : le sien. Une fleur figuré également à coté de son nom. Un iris. C'est de la que venait son prénom. Elle était née le jour où les iris s'épanouissaient dans les champs. Où leurs pétales dansaient au rythme du vent. Où les insectes venaient butiner pour la première fois, le pollen de ces fleurs. Elle sourit discrètement et caressa le bracelet du bout des doigts. On lui avait donné quand elle était petite.

Satch arriva devant elle et elle cessa de toucher son bijou. Il s'accroupit devant elle et lui fit un sourire énigmatique. La jeune femme sentit qu'il avait fait une bêtise et eu soudain peur qu'il ai parler au phœnix. Mais, l'homme coiffé d'une banane sortit un objet de sa veste. Iris écarquilla les yeux.

\- Regardes ce que j'ai déniché en ville ! S'extasia le roux.

Un fruit du démon. Rond, violet avec des spirales. Avec une pousse verte. Elle le toucha et recula sa main. Elle interrogea son commandant sur le lieu où il l'avait trouvé. Il susurra qu'en fouinant un peu, il avait aperçut la baie dans un étalage. Le vendeur lui avait cédé sans savoir que ce fruit renfermé un pouvoir. Satch le fit tournoyer entre ses doigts. Un pirate s'approcha et découvrit la baie violette.

\- Et venez voir les gars, le commandant a trouvé un fruit du démon !

Le roux se retourna pour voir arriver sur lui, une foule de pirates curieux. Ace s'approcha ainsi que Marco. Iris ricana en voyant le cuisinier embêté. Il ne voulait pas se le faire voler. Le blond à la coupe ananas examina le fruit. Il le tourna dans tout les sens avant de le reposer dans la main de son nouveau possesseur.

\- Tu sais de quel fruit il s'agit ? Questionna Ace.

\- Non pas encore mais je le garde, je vais le montrer à Père, déclara Satch.

Le cuisinier, le fruit dans la main, s'en alla faire part de cette découverte à Barbe Blanche. Iris demanda à Ace si il avait l'intention de le manger. Le manipulateur de flammes haussa les épaules. Qui sait ? Peut être que son ami voulait lui aussi posséder des pouvoirs, quitte à devenir une enclume. Ils demandèrent plus tard au capitaine de la quatrième flotte mais il resta évasif et mystérieux. Le bateau mis les voiles sous une voûte céleste remplie de nuages noirs.

Le soir venu, la pluie se déversa sur le Nouveau Monde. L'orage grondait et les éclairs éblouissaient le ciel. Rosa, qui se trouvait à la vigie, se fit surprendre par l'averse. Doucement et prudemment, elle descendit grâce aux cordages et atterrit sur ses deux pieds. Une grimace de douleur apparût sur son visage. Sa blessure lui faisait encore mal malgré le fait qu'elle soit guérie. Elle se mit à courir pour rejoindre l'intérieur du bateau mais un éclair fit apparaître une ombre. Elle reconnut la coiffure peu banale du cuisinier et allait se diriger vers lui mais quelqu'un se faufila derrière le roux avant elle. Discrètement, elle s'avança. Elle se trouvait à un angle du bateau. Satch se trouvait sur la proue.

Un immense éclair jaillit du ciel ce qui fit sursauter la bleue. Et le tonnerre suivit. En se penchant, elle osa regarder vers le pont.

Son visage blanchit d'un coup. Elle amorça un pas pour tenter de voir si elle n'avait pas rêver. Non. Elle n'avait pas rêver. Un couteau, du sang sur la lame, le cuisinier par terre, une marre de sang autour de lui. Tout ça se trouvait bien devant les yeux gris de la jeune femme. Ses pupilles glissèrent sur le criminel et la foudre éclaira son visage. Un hoquet de peur et de surprise sortit de la bouche de Rosa et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, il s'en alla. Emportant avec lui un objet qu'il avait dérobé.

Elle se précipita sur le pont et appela à l'aide. Elle osait à peine toucher le cuisinier. Elle l'appela par son prénom mais aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle secoua le costume blanc de son ami mais toujours aucune réaction. Ses yeux lui piquèrent et ils se mirent à pleurer avec le ciel et on entendit plus que l'orage qui grondait au loin.


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjours tout le monde !_

_Me revoilà après une semaine de cours. Une semaine et j'en ai déjà marre d'entendre le mot " BAC". Il se passe pas un cours sans que ce mot sorte de la bouche du prof. Breeef. Voila le treizième chapitre. Pas beaucoup d'action, beaucoup de larmes. Le prochain sera plus fourni en action, du moins je l'espère. Et j'espère que vous n'attendrez pas trop longtemps avant de pouvoir le lire ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kiss :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 13_

Barbe Blanche regardait ses fils. Anéantis ne suffisait pas à décrire le ressenti de ses enfants. Le grand capitaine avait laissé coulé ses larmes toute la nuit. La perte d'un fils était irremplaçable. Le médecin avait tout fait pour le sauver mais la vie de Satch était bel et bien perdue. Cette nuit fût une des plus tragique pour l'empereur et ses fils. Ils avaient été alerté par les cris de Rosa et ils avaient découvert leur camarade mort. La jeune femme, qui était à genoux devant le cuisinier, murmura un nom. Marshall D Teach. Ace était entré dans une colère noire et était partit s'enfermer.

Depuis, il n'était pas sortit de sa cabine. Rosa avait tenté de lui parler mais son commandant lui ordonna de s'en allait. Ce qu'elle avait fait avec une pointe d'amertume dans le cœur. Iris avait elle aussi disparût et même la bleue ne savait pas où elle se trouvait.

L'aînée était assise sur le sol, les bras resserrait autour de la poitrine comme pour se protéger. Elle essayait d'oublier la vue du corps de son ami défunt mais rien n'y faisait. Ce qu'elle avait eu en face des yeux l'avait choqué. Le sourire satisfait du meurtrier l'avait ébranler jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Il faisait parti de l'équipage, pourquoi avait il assassiné un des ses membres ? Elle se souvint avoir vu Teach avec une chose violette dans la main. Le fruit du démon de Satch ! C'est ce qu'il voulait ? C'est pour ça qu'il avait tué le roux ? Elle se souvint du jour où elle avait rencontré le cuisinier. Il lui avait fait la cuisine, à elle et à Iris. Elle pensa à ses manies perverses et à ses idées obscènes. Il était tellement drôle et attachant. Les larmes se remirent à perler aux coins de ses yeux gris et et elle renifla. Il fallait qu'elle prévienne le paternel que Teach s'était emparé du fruit du démon. Dans un mouvement lent, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le capitaine.

\- Père j'ai quelque chose à te dire.

\- Je t'écoute ma fille.

\- Hier soir, j'ai vu Teach prendre le fruit du démon qu'avait trouvé Satch. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il ….

Elle ne pût finir sa phrase. Un long gémissement de tristesse sortit de sa gorge et elle mit la main devant sa bouche pour l'étouffer. Le capitaine considéra ce que venait de dire sa fille. Il lui semblait que Marco s'était renseigné sur le dit fruit. Il désirait en savoir un peu plus mais malheureusement pour lui, le blond s'était lui aussi isolé. Touché par la perte de son plus vieil ami, le commandant était partit au plus profond du Moby Dick pour extérioriser sa colère et sa douleur. Dans un soupir, l'empereur déclara qu'il devrait attendre le blond pour en savoir un peu plus.

Ace était assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. La haine ne quittait pas son être et il voulait frapper tout ce qui l'entourait. Il avait perdu un ami. Satch. A cause d'un des ses hommes. Pour lui, tout était de sa faute. Il aurait du surveiller Teach même si il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse faire ça. Un râle de colère remonta le long de sa gorge et il serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

Il souffla par le nez mais ne réussi pas à se calmer. Il serra ses poings jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges blanchissent. Il se mordit les lèvres, tentant de refouler les larmes qui lui venaient. Il les avait déjà laisser couler toute la nuit. Pas question qu'elles refassent surface.

Marco, qui se trouvait dans les réserves, tentait lui aussi de garder son chagrin et sa colère pour lui. Il avait déjà taper dans les grilles en fer qui servait d'étagères et dans les murs. Son poing droit était en sang mais il s'en fichait. La douleur physique n'était rien comparé à celle de son esprit. Il ressentait comme un vide. On lui avait enlevé une partie de sa vie, de son quotidien. Satch était son plus vieil ami et ils se connaissaient depuis la création de leur équipage. Ils se respectaient, se charriaient. Ils rigolaient et se battaient ensemble depuis de nombreuses années. Et un seul coup de poignard avait suffit à lui enlever son ami. Il aurait du être la. Et pas dans sa cabine, à chercher ce que pouvait être ce fruit du démon. Le regard vidé de toute émotions, il marcha lentement vers la porte. Il devait aller prendre l'air. Voler quelques heures lui ferrait peut être du bien. Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Il allait partir mais il entendit des sanglots. Il s'avança dans les couloirs pour essayer de trouver la source de ce gémissement.

Recroquevillée sur elle même, Iris pleurait. De grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues pour venir s'écraser par terre. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'en verser depuis la découverte de la mort de Satch. Elle s'était figé en voyant le sang former une flaque autour de son commandant. C'était elle qui avait appeler le médecin pour qu'il vienne à la rescousse du roux. Rosa lui avait montré que c'était trop tard mais elle avait insisté. Mais elle savait, au plus profond d'elle même que cela ne servirait à rien.

Son esprit lui envoyait les image de son supérieur, gisant sur le pont du Moby Dick. Elle se tordait de douleur, gémissait et laissait couler ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas dormi et n'avait cesser de laisser affluer cette eau salée qui ne demandait qu'à être extérioriser. De tant à autre, elle se calmait, reprenant une respiration presque normal. Mais son cerveau lui renvoyaient des souvenirs et des images du roux. Et de nouvelles perles d'eaux roulaient sur ses joues. Comment cela avait il pût arrivé ? Pourquoi avait on fait ça à Satch ? Elle maudissait de tout son être, cet infâme pirate à la barbe noire. Elle voulait se venger. Lui faire payer son geste de la pire manière qui soit.

Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir mais ne leva pas la tête. On devait la chercher la haut. Rosa devait s'inquiéter. Elle n'était pas réapparût depuis le drame. Des bruit de pas se firent attendre. Une ombre apparût mais Iris n'y fît pas plus attention.

\- Iris ?

Reconnaissant la voix de Marco, elle leva la tête. C'était bien lui. Elle le détailla et remarqua son poing en sang. Elle ne demanda rien et replongea sa tête entre ses bras. Pas besoin que le commandant de la première division la voit pleurer. Sinon c'était la fin de sa fierté. Elle se rappela alors de son chantage avec Satch et tout son corps trembla. Un plainte de douleur passa ses lèvres. Elle sentit Marco s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Il respirait calmement et ne semblait être atteint de rien. Iris détestait cette attitude trop calme à son goût.

\- Comment tu fais ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Pour ?

\- Pour être aussi calme dans un moment pareil ?

\- Tu crois que je le sors d'où mon poing en sang ?

Elle bougea ses bras et dirigea ses yeux émeraudes vers la blessure du blond. Il avait du passer sa colère sur un mur. La brune pensa alors que l'homme-ananas gardait sa douleur au plus profond de lui parce qu'il était avec elle. Il souhaitait lui montrer qu'il tiendrait malgré sa souffrance. Sa respiration saccadée l'empêcha de continuer la discussion et elle repartit dans ses pleurs. D'un geste qui se voulait rassurant plus qu'autre chose, le blond passa son bras sur les épaules de la jeune femme et l'attira contre son flan. Iris étonné, se laissa quand même faire et posa sa tête contre l'épaule du commandant. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Iris calme ses tremblements. Elle se laissa bercer par la respiration de Marco et sans le vouloir, elle se pressa un peu plus contre lui. Il tourna ses yeux vers elle et remarqua qu'elle avait fermé les paupières. Une question se forma dans l'esprit du blond et ne pût s'empêcher de la poser.

\- Tu veux bien me parler de ton passé ?

Iris se redressa d'un coup. Ses yeux se plantèrent dans ceux de son vis à vis. Elle y découvrit qu'il avait l'air sérieux et déterminé à savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Elle fit non de la tête en grognant que ce n'était certainement pas le moment de parler d'elle. Ils venaient de perdre un camarade et lui, il osait lui demander son passé ? Quel égoïste ! Il insista et elle refusa une nouvelle fois. Elle prétendit une envie pressente pour pouvoir s'échapper mais il n'était pas idiot. Il lui redemanda en la gardant contre lui pour ne pas qu'elle s'enfuit.

\- T'es gonflé ! Est-ce que je viens te demander ton passé moi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais empêché de le faire, sourit Marco.

Il l'avait eu. Mais si elle lui avait demandé, est ce qu'il lui aurait révéler ? La pirate n'en était pas sur. Il tenait trop à son coté mystérieux pour raconter qui il était vraiment. Elle allait répliquer mais il pressa sur son épaule pour l'encourager. Un demi-sourire fendit son visage et pour une fois il n'était ni moqueur, ni arrogant. Il était rassurant et sincère. D'accord, elle allait craquer. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, se remémorant son passé.

_Dans des champs immenses fleurissaient des iris. La moitié de l'île en était recouvert. Leurs pétales étaient soit couleur or, soit couleur bleu, tirant sur le violet. C'était sur l'île Iridis à South Blue, qu'Iris était née. Dès sa plus tendre enfance, elle s'amusait dans les champs de fleurs, cueillant les plus jolies pour les offrir à sa mère. _

_Elle commença la cueillette à l'âge de huit ans. Chaque années, les habitants de l'île récoltaient ses magnifiques fleurs pour en fabriquer des parfums. L'essence d'iris était le plus grand commerce de l'île. On venait en chercher de partout. Iris adorait planter les bulbes pour ensuite les voir pousser et les voir devenir de superbes spécimens. Elle en avait même planté chez elle. Elle vivait avec ses parents dans une maison près d'un champ d'iris bleus. Tout les matins, elle voyait le soleil éclairé la plus belle fierté de l'île. Et tout les soirs, elle se couchait en admirant les fleurs. _

_Un jour, Iris, alors âgée de onze ans, ramassaient les plantes en compagnie de sa mère et de quelques femmes. La récolte s'annonçait plutôt bonne cette année et la petite fille avait hâte de pouvoir acheter le parfum. _

\- _Dis Maman, tu m'achèteras le parfum ?_

_\- Fini d'abord celui que tu as à la maison ! _

_Iris tira la langue à sa mère et s'échappa un peu plus loin. Elle regarda la mer qui n'était pas si loin du champs. Son père était rentré aujourd'hui d'un voyage pour vendre la spécialité d'Iridis. Il lui avait promis qu'au prochain, elle viendrait avec lui. Iris qui n'avait jamais pris la mer, était impatiente de pouvoir naviguer sur l'océan. _

_La cueillette finie, les femmes ramassèrent les paniers d'osiers dans lesquels elles avaient déposée leur récolte. Chaque femme portait un panier et la petite brune prit le moins lourd pour le porter en ville. Une fois ce travail fait, elle et sa mère rentrèrent chez elles. Le père d'Iris l'attendait avec impatience. Il voulait tout savoir sur la récolte de cette année. La demoiselle expliqua à son père ce qu'elle avait récolté et ils se mirent à parler jardinage. Mais quelqu'un toqua à la porte violemment. La mère de famille alla ouvrir._

\- _Le CPO est en ville et ils veulent te voir toi et Graig, annonça un habitant._

_Le père d'Iris stoppa leur conversation et demanda où ils étaient. « Bientôt la » c'est tout ce qu'entendit la brune. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé, son père vint la trouver et sa mère arriva près de lui. Voyant le regard affolé de ses parents, Iris s'inquiéta aussi. La mère se pencha vers son enfant et lui prit les mains. Son père lui ordonna d'aller se cacher dans le placard de la salle de bains et de ne ressortir que quand la nuit serait tombé. Iris protesta mais sa mère lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes et lui demanda d'obéir. Elle lui glissa une lettre dans la main et lui dit de l'ouvrir quand elle serait en sécurité. _

_\- Je t'aime mon ange. Très fort._

_\- Moi aussi Maman mais qu'est qui se passe ? _

_\- Rien ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer. Va te cacher, nous ferons de même. _

_Un dernier bisou sur le front et la petite fille fût obligé d'aller se cacher là où on lui avait dit. Elle attendit. Un coup de feu se fit retentir et elle gémit de peur. Elle entendait des gens marchaient à l'étage au dessous. Des vases se brisaient et des miroirs éclataient en milles morceaux. Un deuxième coup de feu. Et le silence. Iris n'osait plus respirait de peur de faire trop de bruit. Elle attendit. Une heure plus tard, elle sortit de sa cachette. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds les escalier et se stoppa à la dernière marche. Sa maison était un vrai champ de bataille. _

\- _Maman ? Papa ?_

_Seul le silence lui répondit. Elle s'avança dans le salon et ce qu'elle y découvrit la traumatisa à jamais. Deux personnes étaient allongés au sol, une marre de sang s'étalant sous chacune d'elles. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge. _

_\- Maman... Papa..._

_Elle recula d'un pas. La vision de ses parents morts la fit trembler et un torrent d'eau salée dévala ses joues d'enfant. Un bruit se fit entendre dehors et elle sursauta. Il y avait encore quelqu'un. La petite fille s'élança vers la porte d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas à l'ouvrir, celle ci était enfoncé. Elle se mit à courir de toute ses forces pour s'éloigner de la maison. Elle entendit un vague « Attrapez la gamine » mais elle ne se retourna pas. Partir. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Quitter l'île. Les habitants de l'île virent courir une petite fille avec un air terrifié et des larmes roulant ses joues. Et c'est la dernière fois qu'ils la virent. _

Iris serra ses épaules, de ses bras et se mordit la lèvre supérieure. Marco, la sentit trembler. Il demanda doucement ce qu'il y avait écrit sur la lettre. La pirate expliqua dans une petite voix aiguë que sa mère donnait la raison pour laquelle elle et son père allaient mourir. Elle refoula un sanglot et dévoila au blond que ses parents étaient d'anciens révolutionnaires et qu'ils avaient participé à plusieurs attentats. C'était pour ça que le Gouvernement Mondial les cherchaient. Ils s'étaient caché sur Iridis pensant leur échapper mais le CP0 les avaient retrouvé. Marco assimila les informations. Elle était la fille de révolutionnaire. Et elle avait vécue ça à l'age de onze ans. Normal qu'elle soit un peu dérangée.

\- Apparemment, ils savaient que mes parents avait une fille puisque ils m'ont poursuivit sur l'île mais j'ai réussi à partir. Et depuis mes onze ans, je navigue sur l'océan. Je me suis réfugié sur une île près de Calm Belt et j'y suis resté trois ans. Après je suis parti à l'aventure et je voulais surtout retrouvé les assassins de mes parents pour leur faire payer.

Le commandant remarqua une haine profonde s'émanait de son être et de sa voix. Elle voulait vraiment se venger, leur faire payer. Mais c'était le CP0, l'organisation la plus secrète du Gouvernement Mondial. La plupart des gens ignorait son existence. Et ils devaient être puissant pour se retrouver à la tête du Cipher pol. Elle était inconsciente de vouloir s'en prendre à eux. Elle allait enchaîner avec sa rencontre avec Rosa mais de nombreux cris se firent entendre. Notamment celui d'Ace. Marco se releva et aida Iris à se redresser. Elle regarda le plafond et se demanda ce que pouvait bien fabriquer le second commandant.

\- Pourquoi est ce qu'il hurle comma ça ? Questionna la brune, en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je crois savoir. Allez viens, on remonte.

Les deux pirates s'éloignèrent des réserves et remontèrent à la lumière du jour. Iris, en marchant, regardait le poing du phœnix. Elle lui prit le poignée et lui dit qu'il devrait aller passé sous l'eau sa blessure. Le pirate acquiesça et entraîna la brune vers le bruit que faisait Ace.


	14. Chapter 14

_Bonsoir à tous ! _

_Oui je l'ai fais ! J'ai enfin publié le chapitre 14 ! Les moments d'écriture étaient rares à cause des cours mais j'ai réussi à l'écrire. Je vous annonce que la terminale c'est vraiment intense et que j'ai l'impression de plus avoir de vie. Mais il me reste l'écriture pour m'échapper de tout ces affreux devoirs de philo et d'histoire ! Mais je manque cruellement de temps quand même. Saleté de profs qui nous bombardent de devoirs! Allez j'arrête de me plaindre et je vous laisse lire tranquille. _

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! :) Kiss !_

* * *

_Chapitre 14_

La voix d'Ace était forte et rempli de colère. Iris et Marco arrivèrent sur le pont principal. La jeune femme brune se dirigea vers son amie et lui demanda ce qui ce passait. Dans un soupir, Rosa répondit qu'Ace voulait venger Satch. Iris regarda le commandant de seconde flotte, plus énervé que jamais. Ses hommes tentaient de le maintenir calme mais la colère grondait au fond du brun. Il se débattait pour qu'on le lâche.

\- On comprends ce que tu ressens Ace mais s'il te plaît, calmes toi !

Cette phrase n'eut aucun effet sur le brun qui continua à crier et à se débattre. La mort de Satch l'avait secoué comme tout le monde mais la colère avait surmonté la tristesse chez Ace. Ses yeux d'habitude rieurs et joueurs lançaient aujourd'hui des éclairs. Tout son être était tendu et sa respiration devenait irrégulière à force de crier.

\- Ce traître était sous mon commandement ! Si je ne venge pas Satch, son esprit ne trouvera jamais la paix !

Barbe Blanche observait son fils. La hargne et la douleur se mélangeaient sur son visage d'ordinaire si angélique. Le jeune homme attachant et joueur avait laissé place à un homme plein de rage et de violence. Le vieux pirate savait que tous ses fils ressentaient cette rage au fond d'eux mais s'emporter n'était pas la bonne solution. Il ne pardonnerait jamais à Teach de lui avoir volé la vie de son fils. Mais il ne se pardonnait jamais d'avoir baisser sa garde. L'homme à la barbe noire était dans son équipage depuis plusieurs années. Il ne s'était pas douté que celui qu'il considérait comme un fils le trahirait de cette façon.

\- Ace... commença t-il lentement pour monopoliser l'attention.

Le pirate se tourna vers son capitaine et attendit qu'il prononce quelque chose. Il sentait que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas lui plaire. Ace jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Marco. Mais le premier commandant avait les yeux dans le vague.

\- Ace, ne pars pas à sa poursuite. J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment.

\- Il a tué un membre de l'équipage et il s'en enfui. Il était un de tes fils et voilà comment il te remercie. Cette ordure vient de te cracher au visage !

Le ton d'Ace montait plus les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait craché ses mots avec tant de hargne que Rosa sursauta. Dans un mouvement, le brun se dégagea de la prise des pirates et se dirigea vers le bord du navire. Il porta son chapeau sur sa tête.

\- Je peux pas laisser passer ça.

Il tourna sa tête sur le coté et regarda les deux jeunes femmes. Iris soutint son regard et s'avança. Elle aussi voulait venger son défunt commandant. Elle était prête à suivre Ace dans sa quête de vengeance. Un bras la retint. Rosa essaya de reculer son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas partir et la laissait toute seule sur le bateau. Ace fit non de la tête. Il devait y aller tout seul. Iris, comprenant que l'honneur d'Ace avait était entaché, se recula. Rosa regarda son commandant dans les yeux et laissa échapper une larme. Le brun détourna les yeux de la bleue et sauta par dessus le bastingage, pour atterrir sur son stricker. Les pirates se précipitèrent sur la rambarde. Iris et Rosa firent de même. Marco qui était sorti de ses pensées, courût au bastingage.

\- Ace, part pas je t'en pris ! Laisse tomber ! Hurla Marco.

Mais le second commandant n'écouta pas ce dernier conseil et alluma ses flammes pour faire fonctionner son embarcation. L'équipage de Barbe Blanche regarda Ace se lancer sur les trace de Teach. Le jeune homme, les cheveux aux vents, regardait droit devant, des flammes dansant dans ses yeux. Il allait venger son frère. Il en avait fait une affaire personnelle et il irait jusqu'au bout. Sa pensée se dirigea vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il savait qu'elles aussi avaient été touchées par la mort du cuisinier malgré le fait qu'elles ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Il augmenta la puissance de ses flammes et son embarcation fila droit vers l'horizon.

Marco regarda son frère partir. Un mauvais pressentiment le narguait. Il soupira et se retourna vers son capitaine. Celui-ci demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul avec le blond. Il porta une bouteille d'alcool à sa bouche et avala le contenu bruyamment. Le pont se vida lentement, laissant seul le vieux pirate et son second.

\- Père... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment moi aussi.

Le capitaine scruta son fils qui était debout face à lui. Le visage du blond restait neutre dans presque toutes les situations. Mais Barbe Blanche connaissait bien son fils. Marco avait des sentiments comme tout le monde. Il savait qu'à l'intérieur du phœnix, bouillait la même rage que celle d'Ace. Mais il était moins impulsif que son cadet et faisait face aux situations avec beaucoup de calme et de réflexion.

\- Ace est quelqu'un de puissant mais je ne sait quelle capacité Teach à reçu en mangeant ce fruit du démon. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

\- C'est le fruit des ténèbres mais je ne sais pas quelle force cela à procurer à Teach.

Barbe Blanche posa son regard sur l'océan. Ace était déjà loin, impossible de le rattraper. Le visage de Satch apparût devant les yeux du pirate.

\- Trouve nous une île Marco. Satch mérite tout les honneurs.

Le blond opina du chef et s'en alla . La nuit tomba bien vite. Épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, Iris s'endormit à peine sa tête eut toucher l'oreiller. Rosa eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Les même images revenaient devant ses yeux à chaque fois qu'elle les fermait. Mais, elle était autant fatiguée que son amie, et elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Deux jours plus tard, les pirates de Barbe Blanche arrivèrent sur une île. Le détenteur du fruit mythique avait assuré à son capitaine que le bout de terre était désert. En début d'après midi, eurent lieu les funérailles du cuisinier. Les pirates rendirent un dernier hommage à leur défunt camarade. Ses épées furent placées juste à coté de sa tombe ainsi que son foulard jaune. Iris, au premier rang, serrait dans sa poche, la photo qu'elle avait prise de son commandant. Les larmes aux yeux, elle regardait la sépulture du roux. Son foulard s'agitait au gré du vent. Barbe Blanche prononça quelques mots. Ce fut bref mais rempli d'émotions.

Peu à peu, les pirates se remirent en marche vers le navire. Iris regarda Marco s'agenouiller devant la tombe de son ami. La jeune femme voulait s'approcher mais Rosa lui fit signe de laisser le premier commandant. Les deux femmes quittèrent le lieu laissant le blond parler une dernière fois à son plus proche compagnon.

Rosa admira le soleil disparaître derrière l'horizon. La nuit pris place et un léger vent se leva. La jeune femme posa ses coudes sur le bastingage et observa les étoiles, espérant que Satch soit heureux là où il se trouvait. Depuis qu'ils étaient repartis de l'île, le silence pesait sur le Moby Dick. Le repas avait été si calme, que Rosa était sortit, ne supportant pas ce mutisme de la part de ses compagnons. L'air frais lui caressa la peau et elle frissonna. Elle pensa à rentrer mais elle préféra réfléchir dehors.

Une porte claqua. Rosa tourna la tête et perçut son amie se dirigeait vers elle. La cadette se posa près de la bleue. Elles restèrent un moment sans parler, préférant admirer le reflet des étoiles et de la lune dans l'océan. Le visage d'Iris était marqué par la fatigue. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient soulignés de cernes. Rosa la regardait dépérir sans pouvoir rien n'y faire. La bleue savait que son amie était quelqu'un de sensible malgré les apparences. Elle se cachait derrière des grands airs car elle détestait montrer se faiblesses à qui que ce soit.

\- Je l'ai dit à Marco...

Rosa porta son regard vers la gauche, vers Iris. Son passé. Elle avait parlé de son passé au phœnix. En général, elle ne le disait à personne. Mais Rosa ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Si elle lui avait dit, c'est qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

\- Tu crois que Ace va bien ?

Bien sur qu'il allait bien. Il était fort. Rien ne pourrait lui arrivait. Elle murmura un oui qu'Iris entendu à peine. Le silence reprit place dans cette atmosphère tendue. Le vent faisait s'agiter les voiles et le drapeau fièrement accroché au mat. Iris leva la tête pour regarder leur pavillon.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à bord du Moby Dick, elle avait l'impression de ne pas faire partie de l'équipage. Plus personne ne leur parler. La perte de Satch l'avait remuer et presque détruite. Et elle ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps. Alors elle n'imaginait pas la peine que devait ressentir son capitaine et ses camarades, qui connaissaient le cuisinier depuis de nombreuses années. Elle se rendit compte du fossé qui les séparaient, elle et Rosa à l'équipage. Ils avaient vécus des aventures, riant, se battant tous ensembles. Et maintenant ils pleuraient tous ensembles la mort du quatrième commandant. Et elles, elles pleuraient à part. Le brune déglutit difficilement, en pensant que sa place n'était peut être pas ici.

\- Rosa...

\- Oui ?

\- Je suis perdue. Est-ce qu'on a bien fait de rester à bord ? J'ai l'impression d'être inutile.

\- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je suis aussi perdue que toi.

\- Je n'ai fais qu'apporter des problèmes au vieux. Et si on était pas descendu faire du shopping, Satch n'aurai jamais trouvé ce fruit et il ne serait jamais fait tué !

\- Arrête Iris, tu te fais du mal.

\- Mais c'est vrai ! Et en plus on a pleuré comme des madeleines alors qu'on a même pas pensé à ce que ressentait les autres !

\- Arrêtes !

\- On ne sert à rien ici. J'ai fais pleins de conneries, Marco me déteste, plus personne ne fait attention à nous.

\- Qu'est que tu veux faire ?

\- M'en aller.

\- Mais je croyais que tu adorais cet équipage ?

\- Je les adores mais si on ne sert à rien, à quoi bon rester ? J'aurai voulu partir avec Ace mais cet imbécile n'a pas voulu !

Rosa ne répondit rien. Elle regarda juste les prunelles de sa jeune amie. Elles brillaient d'amertume et de tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas partir,elle le savait. Iris c'était attaché à l'équipage et elle aussi. Mais si Iris partait, elle s'en irait avec. Jamais elle ne se séparerait de la brunette. Dans un soupir, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

La cadette, sa décision prise, se dirigea vers sa cabine. Rosa la suivit et elle se dépêchèrent d'emballer leurs affaires. D'après Iris, le meilleur moment pour filer était celui-ci. Personne sur le pont, elles pourraient facilement prendre une chaloupe et sans aller sans faire de bruit.

\- Sans faire de bruit ? Iris, tu ne sais pas, pas faire de bruit.

\- Y'a un début à tout.

Rosa soupira et referma son sac. Les deux jeunes femmes, prêtes à partir, remontèrent sur le pont. Aucun pirates en vu. Rosa entraîna son amie vers une chaloupe à l'avant du navire. Elles firent descendre la barque dans l'océan, tout en restant discrètes. La bleue fit signe à sa cadette de sauter dans leur embarcation. Iris allait s'exécuter mais elle se prit les pieds dans un cordage et tomba sur le sol. Rosa, qui se doutait que la non discrétion d'Iris allait bien se montrer à un moment ou à un autre, se tapa le front tout en lui demandant de faire moins de bruit. Iris grommela des excuses. Le silence était toujours roi sur le navire et la brune en fut soulagée.

\- Ou est-ce que vous comptiez aller ?

Iris et Rosa se tendirent au son de la voix qui venait de prononcer ses mots. Elles se retournèrent pour apercevoir le phœnix, accompagné de Joz. Comment avait-elles fait pour ne pas remarquer le mastodonte qu'était l'homme diamant ? Rosa, qui s'interrogeait sur les capacités de se cacher tout en étant discret de Joz, ne vit pas Iris la tirer en arrière. Elle chancela mais Iris sa retenue.

\- Tiens Marco, Joz ! Qu'est que vous faites là ? Vous venez aussi profiter de la nuit ? Demanda naturellement la plus jeune.

\- Arrêtes de plaisanter, où est-ce que vous alliez ?

\- Nulle part.

\- Ne ment pas, grinça le blond.

\- Vous vouliez partir ? Questionna Joz.

\- Qu'est que ça peut vous faire de toute façon ?

\- Tu n'a pas le droit de quitter le navire sans l'accord du capitaine, tu fais partis de l'équipage.

\- Non, répondit d'une voix tranchante Iris.

\- Quoi non ?

\- On ne fait pas partit de l'équipage. Alors on peut s'en aller.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

Iris souffla par le nez. Elle qui voulait s'éclipser sans cérémonie c'était raté. Elle et sa fichu non-discrétion. Même si la rebelle n'était pas sur que ce soit sa maladresse qui est attirée les deux hommes. Elle était presque sur qu'ils les surveillait. Iris réfléchit à un plan. Soit elles s'expliquaient, soit elles sautaient dans la barque et ramaient le plus vite possible. Rosa prit la parole avant elle.

\- On ne fait pas partit de l'équipage. On n'a même pas le tatouage du Jolly Roger. On préfèrent partir pour plus vous causez d'ennuis.

\- Il n'y a qu'Iris qui en a causez, dit calmement Marco.

\- Je te remercie de préciser, l'ananas ambulant, grinça la concernée.

\- Désolé de vous décevoir mais je ne vous laisserez pas partir. Père vous à accepter dans ses rangs alors vous y restez.

\- Et si on a plus envie ?

\- Mais vous avez envie de rester n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Joz plus pour leur avouer que pour avoir une réponse.

\- Satch n'aurai pas voulu que vous partiez. Vous jouez aux égoïstes là. Vous faites parti de l'équipage. Et donc de notre famille. Personne n'a envie de vous voir partir.

\- On ne vous sert à rien, déclara Rosa.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es battu vaillamment jusqu'à être blessée ?! Sourit le troisième commandant.

\- Et c'est bien toi qui a récupéré les herbes lors de ta première mission , rajouta Marco en parlant à Iris.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne trouvèrent rien à répondre. Leurs actes étaient étalés devant elles. Elles n'avaient plus aucun argument pour décamper. Ils leurs avaient prouvé qu'elles avaient leurs place parmi eux. Brusquement, Rosa lâcha son sac et il s'étala par terre. Iris, les yeux planté dans ceux du blond, tentait de voir si il se fichait d'elles ou pas. Elle n'y trouva rien qui puisse l'aider.

L'envie de partir ne s'était jamais fait ressentir. Dans un soupir, Rosa, suivit d'Iris, repartirent dans leur cabines, sous le sourire de Joz et phœnix savait très bien qu'aucune des deux ne voulait s'en aller. Leurs regards remplis de tourments et de chagrin trahissaient leurs idées.

Iris se laissa tomber sur sa couette et grommela après « _ cet oiseau de malheur _», qui en quelques phases, avait réussi à les chambouler et à leur faire changer d'avis. Rosa posa son sac près de son lit et s'allongea sur son matelas. La tête tournée vers sa commode, elle remarqua un objet rouge. Un escargophone. Rosa se leva et s'empara de l'objet. Une mot était accroché dessus.

\- _Je t'appellerai bientôt. Ace. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey, hey, hey ! _

_Comment allez vous ? Moi très bien puisque c'est enfiiiin les vacances ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer parce que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Les profs ont été sympas, ils nous ont pas donner une tonne de devoirs. Mais va quand même falloir que je bosse. _

_Donc voila le chapitre 15. Je fais de mon mieux pour écrire des scènes de combats mais c'est pas du tout mon truc. Ne m'en voulais pas pitié ! Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Kiss ! _

_Ps : Si vous n'avez pas été voir Le Labyrinthe, La terre brulée, foncez le voir ! Il est absolument_ _génial ! _

* * *

Chapitre 15

\- Allez, attaques moi !

Rosa prit son élan et attaqua Vista de son épée. Le cinquième commandant parât l'attaque de la jeune femme et la repoussa. Rosa fût projeter en arrière mais réussi à garder l'équilibre. Elle reprit une position correcte et s'élança à nouveau sur l'individu à la moustache. Un coup d'épée à gauche. Vista l'arrêta. Un à droite. Il le stoppa. Essoufflée, Rosa recula d'un pas.

\- Bon, je pense que pour aujourd'hui ça va aller. Va te reposer.

La bleue écouta son ami et rangea ses épée à sa ceinture. Voila deux semaines qu'elle s'entraînait dur avec son nouveau professeur. La mort de Satch avait éveillé en elle, un désir de se battre et d'être plus forte. Mais son fruit du démon ne fonctionnant que sur la terre ferme, elle avait décidé d'apprendre le maniement des armes. Et quoi de mieux qu'un épéiste pour lui apprendre à manipuler les épées. La femme pirate se dirigea vers la cuisine et y prit un verre d'eau pour se désaltérer.

Elle sortit du réfectoire et se dirigea vers les profondeurs du Moby Dick, pour prendre une bonne douche. Elle passa à coté d'Iris qui méditait, prés du mat. Elle lui souhaita bon courage et s'en alla. Arrivée dans sa chambre, la pirate posa ses deux nouvelles armes sur son lit et se alla se réfugier sous une douche brûlante.

Enfin propre et relaxée, Rosa s'étendit sur sa couchette et pris l'escargophone que lui avait laissé Ace. Voila deux semaines qu'elle l'avait découvert et il l'avait appelé une seule fois. Il lui avait strictement interdit d'en parler à qui que se soit, même à Iris.

Lors de son premier appel, le manipulateur des flammes avait appris à la bleutée qu'il tentait de suivre le chemin que parcourait Teach. Mais l'assassin de Satch avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur le pirate aux taches de rousseur. La jeune femme faisait tourner l'objet entre ses mains. Elle contenait en elle une irrésistible envie d'appeler le brun mais il lui avait dit que c'est lui qui appellerait. Elle restait parfois des heures à attendre que l'escargophone sonne mais rien ne se passait. La première fois, Rosa était parti se coucher tôt et c'est la qu'elle avait reçue le premier appel. Elle avait bombardé son commandant de questions et il avait ri de l'enthousiasme de son amie. Il avait bien sur demandé des nouvelles de l'équipage. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir assisté aux funérailles du roux. Sa voix était devenu fermée quand elle avait entamé le sujet de l'enterrement. Rosa fixa le plafond et laissa tomber l'objet sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les flots.

Iris, assise en tailleur méditait. Enfin, elle essayait. Elle avait perdu sa concentration lorsque Curiel était passé près d'elle en chantant. Il lui en fallait peu. Et maintenant, elle peinait à retrouver cette fichue concentration. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle effectuait ça. C'était Marco, l'homme ananas qui lui avait dit de le faire. Et franchement, la brune ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait écouté. D'après lui, ça l'aiderait à ne faire plus qu'un avec la bête qui dormait en elle. Elle avait répliquait que c'était déjà le cas. Mais le commandant lui avait répondu qu'il l'avait observait et qu'en se battant, elle perdait souvent son sang-froid et c'était la que le tigre prenait le dessus sur l'humaine qu'elle était.

\- Il faut que tu maîtrises toutes tes émotions pour ne pas laisser l'instinct animal reprendre le dessus. Tu dois garder le contrôle de ton corps sinon tu pourrais faire des ravages et tuer tes alliés.

La jeune femme entreprenait donc une heure de méditation par jour avant d'aller s'entraîner avec le phœnix. La, le premier commandant la poussait à bout pour voir si, oui ou non, elle maîtrisait ses émotions. Et ce n'était pas le cas. La châtaine s'énervait vite et l'animal en elle, prenait le contrôle. Parfois, l'esprit de la brune revenait à lui et elle pouvait redevenir une jolie tigresse ou alors c'était Marco qui devait la calmer. Du temps et de l'entraînement voilà la devise de l'homme à la coupe de cheveux peu banal.

Iris souffla par le nez, de mécontentement. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. Un verre d'eau lui ferrait le plus grand bien. Une fois le liquide avalé, elle retourna dehors. Marco se planta alors devant elle et lui demanda où en était sa méditation. Iris soupira et expliqua au possesseur de la tignasse dorée qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il haussa les épaules et l'entraîna sur le pont supérieur du Moby Dick. La jeune pirate grogna. C'était l'endroit où ils s'entraînaient.

\- Allez, transformes toi.

\- J'ai pas envie aujourd'hui Marco.

\- Je t'ai pas demander ton avis. Allez.

La demoiselle pesta contre l'homme oiseau et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit un rugissement sortir de sa gorge. La brune prit la forme du tigre au pelage blanc. Le félin grogna et secoua les oreilles. Marco s'approcha de l'animal. Deux yeux émeraudes le fixait et il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable. Il savait que la tigresse avait encore tout ses esprits mais on ne sait jamais. Peut être qu'elle voudrait lui faire payer ses longues heures d'entraînement en le mordillant. Il tendit sa main mais la féline grogna. Il sourit en sachant qu'aujourd'hui Iris était de mauvaise humeur. Ça serait donc facile d'engendrer la colère chez elle.

\- Allons y ! Tu es prête Iris ?

Seule un grognement lui répondit. Il attaqua la jeune tigresse avec un coup de pied bien placé. Iris, sous sa forme animal, ne se laissa pas faire et essaya de lui donner un coup de patte. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus grande que lui, elle ne toucha pas son soi disant entraîneur. Un sourire conquérant s'installa sur le visage du blond. Iris, voulant chasser le sourire mesquin du visage de cet énergumène, bondit sur lui mais il s'écarta à tant. Elle montra ses dents ce qui fit encore plus sourire le commandant de la première division.

\- Tu es vraiment lente aujourd'hui.

Un rugissement lui répondit. Iris n'allait pas le laisser dire ce qu'il voulait. Elle savait très bien que le blond la provoquer pour tenter de voir si elle perdait le contrôle de son pouvoir. C'était le but. Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'arrivait pas à garder son sang-froid. Pourtant c'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Pour l'instant, elle dominait la bête qui vivait en elle mais comme les fois précédentes, elle perdrait toute maîtrise dès que son adversaire lui aurait dit quelque chose de vexant. C'était plus fort qu'elle. C'était ses émotions qui dirigeait tout. Elle comprenait pourquoi le phœnix demeurait toujours si neutre.

\- Tu es quelqu'un de faible Iris. Tu n'arriveras jamais à rien.

La bête bondit sur l'ananas ambulant et il l'évita de justesse. Elle devenait plus rapide. Son esprit commençait à basculer. Le fauve envoya sa patte vers Marco mais heureusement pour lui, il était aussi rapide. Mais il baissa sa garde et la queue de la féline le projeta loin. Il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe à la mer. Il se releva, un peu étourdi. Les yeux de la tigresse blanche le fixait. Elle n'avait pas encore perdu la raison. Il le voyait bien. Mais ce qu'il avait dit n'était rien comparée à ce que de vrais adversaires pourraient lui cracher au visage. Il pensa à se transformer lui aussi, mais elle n'allait pas apprécier. Tant pis. C'est ce qu'il voulait à près tout. Il se concentra et quelques secondes après, l'oiseau mythique se posa près de la féline. Celle-ci grogna et Iris, encore maître de son corps et de sa raison, se coucha sur le sol, pour faire comprendre au phœnix que ce n'était pas prévue.

Il lui donna un coup de bec et le fauve se redressa. L'immense carnivore tenta de faire fuir le volatile avec ses pattes mais il était rapide. Marco, sous l'apparence de son fruit du démon, voletait autour d'elle pour qu'elle s'énerve. Iris sentit la colère grondait en elle et l'esprit animal pris un peu plus le dessus sur son corps. L'oiseau légendaire la cherchait et elle, elle courrait. Elle devait se ressaisir. L'animal au pelage neige, secoua la tête et tenta d'attraper cet idiot aux plumes bleues. Malheureusement, le phœnix était beaucoup trop vif pour elle. Voyant que ce qu'il imposer comme rythme ne faisait qu'épuiser la féline, il se posa et se retransforma en humain.

\- Il va falloir qu'on travaille ta vitesse aussi. C'est bon, on s'arrête là.

Soulagée, Iris redevint une jeune femme charmante. Elle grommela au blond, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se transformer sans la prévenir. Il poussa un soupir en disant qu'elle avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Il ne l'avait pas poussé à bout comme les autres fois. Mais il sentait qu'elle devenait plus forte. La brunette, affamée partit se restaurer et l'homme à la chevelure doré se dirigea vers sa cabine pour noter les progrès de la brune.

_Quelque part dans le Nouveau Monde_

Ace marchait à la lisière d'une forêt. Son chapeau sur la tête, son sac à dos sur une épaule, il tentait de retrouver l'endroit où il avait mit son stricker. Pourvu qu'on ne lui ai pas volé. Désespéré, il s'assit sur un rocher. Il sortit sa gourde et avala deux gorgée d'eau. Il s'essuya les lèvres et regarda la mer. Teach avait toujours un jour ou deux d'avance sur lui. On lui avait dit qu'il était venu sur cette île mais il était déjà partit depuis deux jours quand Ace était arrivé. Le pirate pensa à ses camardes. Il allait contacter Rosa. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il ne l'avait pas appeler. Il prit son escargophone. Il attendit plusieurs minutes avant que son amie ne décroche.

\- Salut Rosa !

_\- Ace ! Tu vas bien ? _

\- Oui, je pète le feu. Sans jeu de mots hein !

A l'autre du bout du fil, la jeune femme eu un gloussement. Il la sentit moins tendu que la dernière fois. Il sourit et demanda des nouvelles de l'équipage.

_\- Ils vont bien. Père est fatigué mais il va bien. Il s'inquiète pour toi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi._

\- Vous en faite pas, je vais bien.

_\- Ou es tu ? _

\- Sur une île appelée Paradise. Teach était ici il y a deux jours. Je vais me remettre en route dans quelques heures. La prochaine île n'est pas loin.

_\- D'accord. Tu crois qu'il y sera ? _

\- C'est possible. Mais il a toujours un temps d'avance sur moi. Je crois qu'il recrute des personnes. Les gens d'ici l'ont vu avec deux hommes.

_\- Il cherche à se construire un équipage ? _

\- Aucune idée. Je verrai bien. Si j'arrive à la prochaine île.

_\- Pourquoi tu n'y arriverai pas ? _

\- Je ne sais pas où j'ai mis mon stricker.

Rosa rigola. Ace fut heureux de l'entendre rire. Il rigola lui aussi de sa propre situation. Ils parlèrent encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Rosa avertisse Ace, qu'elle devait raccrocher car Iris arrivait. Le jeune homme raccrocha après lui avoir dit au revoir et rangea son escargophone dans son sac. Il se leva et se remit à chercher son embarcation. Mais ou diable l'avait t-il garée ?!

Iris rentra dans la cabine, un air épuisé collait au visage. Rosa lui demanda comment c'était passé son entraînement et la cadette lui grommela un « mal ». Rosa sourit. Elle disait ça mais son amie était contente de s'entraîner. Elle aussi voulait être forte. Ce qui l'embêtait c'était d'être entraînée par Marco. Il était exigeant et il lui donnait des ordres. Et Iris avait horreur d'être commandée. La plus jeune, se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche rapide et se changea. Elle regarda son dos. Le Jolly Roger de Barbe Blanche resplendissait entre ses omoplates. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient fait tatouer le lendemain de leur tentative de fuite. Iris arborait le tatouage dans son dos. Elle en était fier. Rosa l'avait fait plus discret. Il se révélait être beaucoup plus petit que celui de son amie et se trouvait sur sa hanche droite. Pour elles cela signifiait qu'elles faisaient vraiment partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

Iris sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un haut de maillot noir et d'un pantacourt bleu. Un foulard rouge soutenait ses cheveux bruns. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie et lui demanda comment c'était passé son entraînement. La plus âgée lui raconta ses progrès. Iris prit une des épée de la jeune femme et la fit tourner entre ses doigts. C'était Vista qui lui avait acheté ses armes. Bien sur Rosa se trouvait avec lui à ce moment là, mais n'y connaissant rien, elle avait laissé faire l'épéiste de l'équipage. Rosa s'entendait parfaitement avec le cinquième commandant. Elle adorait recevoir des conseils de sa part. Et elle les appliquait toujours. Pas comme elle, qui prenait mal tout ce que lui disait Marco et qui n'écoutait que rarement les conseils qui lui donnait.

Iris soupira et demanda à Rosa si elle voulait venir avec elle, faire une partie de cartes avec Namur et Haruta. L'azurée accepta et les deux femmes sortirent de leur cabine. Elles trouvèrent Haruta et l'homme poisson. Curiel s'ajouta à leur groupe et ils commencèrent une parti de poker. Curiel accompagnait le jeu d'une bouteille d'alcool. Namur était en train de gagner quand un boulet de canon vient s'écraser près du Moby Dick.

\- Navire pirate en vue. Pavillon inconnu ! Cria t-on depuis la vigie.

Les pirates se mirent en ligne pour pouvoir attaquer. Rosa courut récupérer ses armes et revint aussi vite qu'elle pût. Elle se mit en ligne avec ses camarades. Vista la regarda se préparer. Elle voulait faire ses preuves. Prouver qu'elle avait progressé. Il sourit. Marco, quand à lui chercher, son élève des yeux. Il soupira en la voyant toujours assise. Il s'approcha et lui ordonna de se lever.

\- C'est le moment de voir si ce qu'on fait sert à quelque chose.

\- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans moi.

\- Tu as peur ? Dans ce cas, tu peux rester derrière avec les faibles.

D'un bond, Iris se leva et foudroya le blond du regard. Il la prenait vraiment pour une faible. Elle rageait intérieurement. Elle allait lui montrer de quoi elle était capable. Quelque minutes plus tard, la bataille faisait rage. Certains commandants ne participaient pas à la bataille, trouvant que ces pirates étaient du menu fretin. Ils laissaient leur camarades s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Vista observait la bleue se défendre. Elle bougeait bien, savait esquiver les coups mais elle manquait de puissance quand elle les renvoyait. Cela ne suffisait pas à envoyer à terre son opposant. En revanche, comme elle était rapide, elle épuisait ses adversaires. Ce qui était une bonne chose.

De l'autre coté du navire ennemi, se battait Iris. Pour l'instant, elle ne s'était pas transformée, préférant utiliser une dague pour blesser ses ennemis. Marco savait qu'elle faisait exprès de ne pas se transformer, pour le faire rager. Et ça marchait. Le blond commençait à s'énerver. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait voir. Iris, sentit que le phœnix la regardait. D'un coup, elle voulût prouver que ce qu'il lui faisait travailler lors de leurs entraînements ne servait pas à rien et qu'elle n'était pas faible.

\- C'est parti mon kiki !

Et c'est sous l'œil stupéfaits des pirates ennemis qu'elle se changea en félin. Un rugissement plus tard, elle balayait tous ses adversaires. Avec l'aide de ses camarades bien sur. C'est ainsi que le bateau ennemi coula. Vista félicita sa disciple pour ses nombreux progrès et lui dit qu'ils travailleraient la puissance des coups désormais. Le phœnix sourit à la plus âgée et se retourna vers la cadette. En pleine discussion avec ses compagnons, elle ignorait royalement le second du capitaine. Il s'énerva et ne chercha pas à la féliciter pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Le repas du soir fût assez animé comparé aux autres soirs. Depuis la mort de Satch et le départ d'Ace, plus personne ne s'amusait. Heureusement, la rebelle était la pour mettre l'ambiance ce soir. Elle rigolait avec Namur en racontant des histoires. Le capitaine, eu un sourire en voyant ses enfants rirent à nouveau. Ce soir là, Iris resta longtemps au réfectoire, parlant des aventures qu'il lui était arrivée depuis qu'elle voyageait. Quelques fois, Rosa prenait la parole, pour rectifier les propos de son amie.

Ce fut une soirées agréables pour tout l'équipage et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que chacun partit se coucher.

Iris, en allant se coucher, croisa le premier commandant au détour d'un couloir. Elle remarqua qu'il avait troqué son éternel chemise violette pour une blanche. Elle le dépassa la tête haute. Elle pensait qu'il lui dirait quelque chose mais l'homme oiseau continua lui aussi sa route. Elle fût déçue et s'apprêtait à tourner à l'angle quand la voix de Marco résonna dans le couloir désert.

\- Dès demain, on travaillera ta vitesse. Si tu n'es pas debout à huit heures, c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher.

La jeune femme se retourna pour voir le blond s'en allait. Elle était sur qu'il souriait. Une sourire sincère étira les lèvres d'Iris et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle avait hâte d'être au lendemain.


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjours à tous !_

_Je suis désolé de se retard ! Je voulais publier ce chapitre dimanche dernier mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur. J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne rentrée. Parce que moi je suis encore dans le rythme des vacances ! Voici donc le chapitre que j'ai écris pendant les vacances ( qui me manques atrocement. Revenez vacances chéries ! ). Le chapitre 17 est déjà commencé et je pense qu'il sera prêt pour début décembre, si j'ai pas trop de boulot._

_Je vous laisse lire ! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Kiss sur vous !_

* * *

_Chapitre 16_

Les rayons de soleil s'infiltrèrent par le hublot et vinrent chatouiller les paupières des habitantes de la cabine. Iris grommela et s'enfonça plus sous sa couette. Rosa se redressa dans son lit et se frotta les yeux. Elle sauta sur le sol et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Sa douche prise, elle se brossait les cheveux quand elle entendit une sonnerie. Elle eu quelques secondes de réflexion avant de comprendre que c'était son escargophone qui sonnait. Elle sortit en trombe de la pièce et attrapa l'objet dans sa main.

\- Qu'est que c'est encore... marmonna Iris.

\- Rien, rendors toi.

La bleue emmena l'escargophone dans la salle d'eau. La porte fermée à clé, elle décrocha.

\- Ace ?

_\- Salut ! _

Le voix d'Ace raisonna dans l'objet. Rosa sourit. Elle espérait qu'Iris soit retourné au pays des rêves. La jeune femme s'appuya contre le lavabo et posa l'appareil sur son rebord. Elle reprit sa brosse de la main droite et continua ses allés venues dans sa crinière bleue.

_\- Rosa ? Tu m'entends ?_

\- Oui, désolée. Comment tu vas ?

_\- Plutôt bien et toi ? _

La pirate répondit par l'affirmative. Ace lui demanda si l'équipage allait bien lui aussi et Rosa répondit que oui. Elle omit de dire que leur capitaine était branché de partout et que sa santé s'affaiblissait. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter son commandant. Il avait déjà beaucoup à penser. Voila maintenant un mois et demi qu'il était sur les traces de Teach. Un mois et demi qu'il était parti du Moby Dick et que seule Rosa possédait des nouvelles. Plus d'une fois, elle avait voulut en parler au Paternel mais son attachement pour Ace et la confiance qui l'avait en elle lui interdisait. La bleue entendit le pirate brun éternuait.

\- Tu as froid ? Ou est ce que tu es ?

_\- Sur l'île de Drum. Il neige toute l'année ici. _

\- J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Il y a un grand nombres de médecins là-bas ?

_\- Plus maintenant. Le roi du pays a fuit en emportant tout les médecins du pays avec lui. Le seul qui reste est une vieille femme pas commode qui ressemble à une sorcière. _

\- Pour quelle raison il a fait ça ?

_\- J'sais pas mais Teach est passé par ici. On m'a dit qu'il avait tout détruit et que c'était pour ça que le roi avait pris la fuite. _

\- Quel lâche !

_\- Comme tu dis. En tout cas, je suis Teach à la trace. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Atchoum ! _

\- Couvres toi bien !

_\- Oui. Je te rappelle bientôt ! _

\- Sois prudent !

La jeune femme entendit un dernier éternuement venant du pirate avant qu'il ne raccroche. Elle soupira. Cette quête prenait bien plus de temps que prévu. Ace se trouvait déjà bien loin de son équipage. Jusqu'où allait il poursuivre le pirate à la barbe noire ? Rosa prit l'objet de communication entre ses mains et ouvrit doucement la porte. La masse volumique sous la couette de son amie lui indiqua qu'Iris était reparti dans ses rêves. Elle alla cacher son escargophone et elle partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Iris, après avoir était réveillée par un bruit qu'elle identifierait de sonnerie, s'était rendormie. Mais elle en tarda pas à se réveiller à cause de son estomac qui criait famine. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure c'était mais Marco, n'étant pas venue la réveiller, il devait être tôt. Le blond avait pris l'habitude de venir la sortir du lit pour qu'elle aille s'entraîner. Bien sur, il ne faisait pas ça doucement et avec discrétion. Le plus souvent, il l'a poussait hors de son matelas et la rebelle se retrouvait par terre sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Elle distingua des pas venant vers sa cabine. A tout les coups c'était lui. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, elle était bien réveillée et pas question qui la fasse tomber du lit. La porte grinça et elle reconnut la démarche lente du blond qui se faufilait dans sa chambre. Elle le sentit s'approcher et quand elle pensa qu'il se tenait suffisamment près d'elle, elle bondit hors de sa couette pour lui sauter à la gorge. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévue, c'est que le blond esquiva son attaque et comme tout les matins, elle se retrouva sur le sol. Elle l'entendit glousser, chose inhabituelle chez le phœnix.

\- Je vois que tu es en forme. Dépêche toi de te préparer, entraînement dans dix minutes.

\- Un quart d'heure.

\- Dix minutes et pas une de plus. Je t'attends sur le pont.

Et il sortit de son pas lent et flegmatique. Iris râla. Elle fila se préparer mais elle avait l'intention d'arriver en retard. Elle détestait qu'on lui donne des ordres. Et surtout lorsque c'était lui qui les donnait. Elle passa en cuisine se chercher de quoi rassasier son estomac et se dirigea lentement vers le pont supérieur. Vraiment, elle n'avait pas envie de se battre. Elle avait l'impression que depuis quelques jours, son niveau stagnait. Elle faisait tout les efforts du monde pour progresser mais son niveau n'augmentait pas beaucoup. Elle soupira en voyant son entraîneur, adossé aux rambardes, son air neutre toujours plaqué sur son visage. Plus pour longtemps. Elle était en retard. Iris attendit de voir la réaction du blond mais rien. Il s'avança et d'un air las et convia la brune à se transformer. Ce qu'elle fit dans un grognement. Elle allait tout faire pour l'énerver.

_Plus tard dans la journée_

Le bateau de l'empereur mouillait près d'une île. A première vue il s'agissait d'un bout de terre, dénué de toute vie humaine mais le capitaine avait tout de même voulu vérifier si c'était le cas. Il avait envoyer Izou et quelques hommes de sa flotte dans les profondeurs de l'île tandis que Joz faisait le tour à pied avec Rosa.

Iris était rester sur la plage pour pouvoir s'entraîner. Mais pas avec Marco. Non pas cette fois. Étant proche de Namur, elle avait demandé à l'homme poisson si il voulait bien lui faire travailler sa vitesse.

C'était sans hésiter que le commandant avait pris la jeune femme sous sa nageoire pour l'après midi, laissant Marco se reposait. Car d'après lui, c'était d'un crevant de s'occuper d'une gamine qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Iris avait grincé des dents et était descendu du navire non sans insulter le premier commandant. Celui la même avait interdit à Iris de partir avec Izou car elle pourrait leur apporter des ennuis. C'était donc en colère qu'Iris s'entraînait.

Rosa marchait à coté de l'immense personne qu'était Joz. Ses pieds s'enfonçaient dans le sable et l'eau des vagues qui s'écrasaient au bord, venait lui chatouiller les pieds. Elle balançait ses bras gaiement et un sourire étirait ses lèvres. La jeune femme pensait à Ace et cela la mettait de bonne humeur. Ça la sortait de ses pensées d'habitudes sombres. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars qui la renvoyait au jour où elle avait découvert Satch.

Joz, lui ne souriait pas. Il regardait juste droit devant lui, ne fixant aucun point particulier. Des fois, il baissait les yeux, aveuglé par l'astre solaire. Chacun demeurait dans ses pensées et seul les mouettes et les vagues accompagnaient les deux pirates. Rosa savait que l'homme diamant n'était pas un grand bavard. Elle même ne l'était pas. Elle appréciait le silence. Lui aussi. L'île semblait plus grande que prévue et en faire le tour prendrait trop de temps. Les deux pirates firent demi tour, d'un accord commun. Soudain Joz se tendit. Rosa s'arrêta et le regarda, perplexe.

\- On nous observe.

\- Qui ?!

\- Je ne sais pas mais ils sont plusieurs. Trois hommes qui se cachent dans les hautes herbes.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait ? Demanda Rosa.

\- On reste un peu. On attends de voir ce qu'ils font.

Rosa fit mine de se baisser pour ramasser un coquillage et jeta un regard discret vers la forêt. Elle ne vit rien qui dépassait mais aperçut un objet brillant qui ne correspondait pas avec la nature. Elle entreprit de faire la collecte des coquillages pour rester discrète. Joz la regarda ramasser une coquille et tendit sa main pour récupérer les trouvailles de la bleue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Joz annonça à Rosa qu'ils étaient partis. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le Moby Dick pour en informer leur capitaine.

\- Père, on nous espionne. Trois hommes nous regardaient depuis la forêt.

\- Et bien, attendons le rapport d'Izou et on avisera.

L'appel du commandant travesti ne se fit pas attendre. Le pirate au kimono informa son équipage qu'un navire de la Marine mouillait à l'opposé du Moby Dick.

\- Dans ce cas, dépêches toi de revenir fiston. On s'en va sur le champs. Pas besoin de chercher des noises à la Marine.

Le vieux pirate raccrocha et ordonna qu'on aille chercher ceux qui était resté sur la plage. Joz descendit du navire et appela les pirates, qui prenaient du bon temps.

\- Iris, on doit y aller, viens, cria Namur.

\- J'arrive, je récupère juste mon bandeau.

La pirate se dirigea à la lisière de la forêt et attrapa son foulard rouge, qu'elle avait laissé sur une branche. Elle l'attacha dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle allait amorcer un pas mais on la retint par le bras. Avant qu'elle ne puisse crier, une main s'abattit sur son visage et l'empêcha de pousser un hurlement. Elle fut tirer en arrière. Elle distingua la casquette d'un marine. La brunette ne se demanda pas plus ce qu'il lui arrivait et activa son fruit du démon.

Namur, qui avait quitter des yeux une seule seconde Iris et qui c'était retourné pour ne plus la voir, avait paniqué. Mais il entendit un rugissement et sans attendre, il courut dans la direction du bruit. Rosa le suivait. Elle avait vu Iris se faire attraper et s'était dépêché de sauter du pont pour aller la chercher.

Iris donna un coup de patte au marine devant elle. Il s'écroula sans plus de cérémonie. L'homme poisson arriva à ses coté et observa le Marine à terre. Rosa les rejoignit et posa sa main sur le bras d'Iris, pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait rien. La brune lui fit un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur l'individu à l'uniforme bleu et blanc. Elle le toucha du bout du pied pour vérifier qu'il était bien dans les vapes.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait de lui ? questionna Rosa en le contournant.

\- On le laisse et on s'en va, lui répondit Namur.

Rosa acquiesça et elle s'apprêtait à revenir vers ses amis quand la sonnerie d'un escargophone se fit entendre. Rosa attrapa l'appareil dans la veste de leur ennemi et décrocha, faisant signe à Iris et Namur de se taire.

\- _Tu me reçois Garry ? On a capturé des pirates de Barbe Blanche. Reviens au navire avec les autres, on se tire avant qu'ils nous voient._

La communication se coupa. Un blanc s'installa entre les trois pirates. Puis Iris grimaça avant de parler.

\- Le vieux va pas être content. On touche pas à ses enfants.

\- Faut qu'on y aille, ajouta l'homme poisson.

Iris courrait déjà vers le navire. Ils n'aurait jamais le temps de les sauver. Leur bateau était à l'opposé de celui de la Marine. Le temps qu'ils fassent le tour, il sera déjà trop tard. Peut être que Marco pourrait les rattrapait mais tout seul contre un bâtiment remplis de soldats et peut être d'un amiral, il n'irait pas loin. La brune sauta sur le pont.

\- Eh le vieux !

\- On dit Père, la reprit Marco.

\- C'est pareil. Ils ont capturés Izou et ses hommes !

La capitaine fronça les sourcils. Il demanda plus d'explications et la jeune femme lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'elle, Rosa et Namur avaient abattu un soldat pour finalement entendre qu'on avait capturés le commandant de la seizième flotte et ses hommes. Elle respira un grand coup après une longue tirade. Soudain, elle s'aperçut de quelque chose. Elle se retourna pour regarder derrière elle. Elle battit des cils plusieurs fois et tourna son regard vers la plage.

\- Attendez une seconde ? Ou sont Rosa et Namur ?

Rosa ouvrit les paupières doucement. Elle ne sentait pas le sol sous ses pieds et découvrit qu'on la portait. Sa tête la lança et elle serra des dents. Elle se rappelait : on l'avait assommée. Qui ? Elle n'avait pas vu mais elle imaginait très bien que c'était un marine. Elle se souvenait avoir entendu un bruissement de feuille derrière elle mais avant qu'elle ne se retourne, on l'avait frappée.

Elle entendit un grognement et leva ses yeux découvrir deux soldats qui tentait de soulever le corps inerte de Namur. Ils l'avaient eu aussi. Pourtant l'homme poisson bénéficiait d'une ouïe fine, comment c'était-il fait avoir ? Elle remarqua que l'homme qu'avait assommé Iris, marchait derrière celui qui la portait.

Elle était dans de beaux draps. Elle tenta de bouger ses mains mais elle les sentit menottées. Elle retenu un soupir de frustration. Pour l'instant, elle voulait faire croire qu'elle dormait encore. Qui sait ? Ça jouerait peut être en sa faveur. L'équipage devait être en train de les chercher. Elle eu l'image d'Iris faisant une entrée fracassante pour la sauver. Rosa sourit. C'était tout à fait possible que son amie débarque en hurlant comme une sauvage. C'était même inévitable.

_Du coté du Moby Dick. _

Iris sauta sur le sable. Marco fit de même, suivit d'Haruta. Le plan se révélait simple. Le Moby Dick ferait rapidement le tour pour rejoindre la baie où était amarré le bâtiment de la Marine, pendant que le trio traversait l'île pour tenter d'arriver plus vite de l'autre coté. Le phœnix voulait y aller en volant mais Iris lui avait fait remarquer qu'un oiseau composé de flammes bleus, ça ne courrait pas les rues et qu'il se ferait vite repérer. Le blond s'était tut et la rebelle se sentait fière de lui avoir rabattu le caquet. Malheureusement pour elle, le phœnix avait lancé que pour aller plus vite sur terre, elle devrait se transformer et le porter, lui et Haruta.

\- Je te signale que plus y'aura de poids sur mon dos, plus ça me ralentira ! S'écria Iris.

\- Au lieu de discuter, transformes toi !

\- Je ne porterai qu'Haruta, toi tu peux rêver !

Iris se métamorphosa en tigresse et se coucha pour pouvoir laisser monter la commandante de la douzième flotte. Celle-ci grimpa sur le dos de la féline et lui caressa les poils gentiment. La jeune femme ronronna doucement. Marco leva les yeux aux ciel et rejoignit Haruta sur le dos de l'animal. Iris émit un grognement. Quel enquiquineur. D'un bond, elle se leva et s'élança sur la plage, en direction de la forêt.


	17. Chapter 17

_Salut salut !_

_Je vous publie ce chapitre juste avant d'aller voir Hunger Games ! J'ai hâte ! Vive Peeta et Finnick ! Allez allez je me calme ! Le chapitre 17 sort plus tôt parce que je l'ai terminé ( sans blague ^^) avant décembre. Bande de p'tits veinards ! Je m'attarde pas trop, je voudrais pas loupé la séance ! _

_Bonne lecture et Kiss sur vous ! :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 17 _

La forêt était humide et très peu ensoleillée à cause de la densité du feuillage des arbres. De nombreux oiseaux nichaient dans les branches et on entendait leurs piaillements joyeux raisonner dans le bois. Iris galopait dans les hautes herbes, faisant attention à ne pas faire tomber les deux pirates sur son dos. Ses pattes touchaient à peine le sol tellement elle courrait vite. Soudain elle se stoppa dans sa lancée, faisant presque tomber Haruta qui ne s'était pas préparés à ce que la féline freine aussi brusquement.

Le museau en l'air, Iris tentait de retrouver le parfum de Rosa. Car si ils devaient se dépêcher pour arriver sur la rive, Iris voulait d'abord retrouver son amie ainsi que Namur.

\- Qu'est que tu fais Iris ? Demanda Haruta, en la voyant chercher quelque chose.

\- Je crois qu'elle tente de retrouver Rosa avec son flair.

\- Ah.

\- Iris, on a pas le temps. Ils se sont sûrement fait prendre eux aussi. Si c'est pas le cas, ils retrouveront leur chemin. On va d'abord sauver les gars ! Déclara Marco.

La pirate grogna et remua les oreilles en signe de désaccord. Marco, agacé, lui donna un coup de talon dans le flan. Iris rugit et tourna son regard émeraude vers le fautif. Il avait son air sérieux sur le visage. Iris savait que la priorité était ses camarades prisonniers mais elle avait quand même le droit de se faire du souci pour Rosa. La jeune féline repartit, guidée par son instinct. Son flair avait détecté l'odeur de l'iode. La mer n'était pas loin. Elle accéléra, faisant soulever quelques brindilles et arrachant quelques brins d'herbes au passage

Rosa réfléchissait à toute allure. Ils venaient d'arriver sur la plage. Le bateau de la Marine était en vue. Si elle ne faisait rien, ils finiraient coincés dans une cellule avec Izou. Elle savait que l'équipage viendrait les sauver mais si elle pouvait se sortir de la toute seule, cela l'arrangerait. Avec ses mains menottés, impossible d'utiliser son fruit du démon et impossible de dégainer une épée. Les soldats avaient remarqués qu'elle s'était réveillée et ils l'a faisait avancé debout tout en la tenant. Namur n'était toujours pas sortit de son inconscience, ce qui inquiéta la bleue. Ils avaient du y allaient très fort pour qu'il ne réveille pas. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à sa situation. Les militaires étaient six, elle ne s'en débarrasserai pas comme ça. Surtout sans armes. Le vaisseau de guerre se rapprochait dangereusement. Rosa se stoppa mais les marines la poussèrent en lui criant d'avancer. Elle tenta de freiner en enfonçant ses pieds dans le sable mais rien n'y faisait. Elle attendrait de devoir monter sur le navire pour pouvoir s'échapper.

_Du coté du trio de pirates _

Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, Iris s'immobilisa et se coucha pour permettre à ses passager de descendre. Une fois que la commandante de la douzième flotte et le phœnix furent à terre, la tigresse se transforma en sa forme humaine. Elle replaça son foulard rouge et se positionna à droite de son homologue féminine. Le navire de la Marine se trouvait bien là et des hommes s'activaient sur le pont. Le Moby Dick n'était pas encore arrivé. Marco tourna la tête vers la droite et aperçut des silhouettes qui arrivaient. Iris reconnut sans peine la chevelure azur de Rosa et le corps bleu de l'homme poisson. La jeune femme pesta contre les soldats et fit tourner ses méninges pour trouver un plan.

\- Qu'est qu'on fait Marco ? Questionna Haruta.

\- On attends que le navire arrive. Si il n'est pas la quand ils feront monter Rosa et Namur, on fonce.

\- D'accord !

\- Iris, tu as compris ? Demanda le commandant.

Il tourna la tête pour écouter sa réponse mais elle n'était plus là. La femme commandante s'inquiéta de la disparition soudaine de son amie. Soudain un cri se fit entendre.

Rosa se débattait mais les menottes qu'elle avait autour des poignées diminuaient ses forces. Namur ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Rosa commença à désespérer lorsqu'un cri de peur se fit entendre. Elle pointa son regard vers le bois et elle vit une chose qui l'a laissa abasourdi.

Marco se retourna surpris par ce cri. Il vit arriver Iris en courant et derrière elle, une bête la poursuivait. Elle passa devant lui et Haruta. Celle-ci ouvrit la bouche, sidérée de voir un tel spectacle. La brune débarqua sur la plage, un sanglier lui courant après. Elle tenta d'accélérer mais le sable la ralentit plus qu'autre chose. Le sanglier ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher et c'est toujours en hurlant qu'elle passa devant les soldats et ses amis. Ceux-ci étaient interloqués devant cette scène. Rosa fut vraiment désespérer à ce moment là. Elle se demanda un instant ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter ça. Puis une autre question vint percuter l'esprit de la jeune femme. Iris était-elle seule où accompagner ? Elle tourna de nouveau la tête en direction de la forêt. Elle y vit la quatorzième commandante debout, qui devait sûrement se demander pourquoi Iris se mettait en permanence dans des galères pas possible. Elle remarqua également que le premier commandant était là.

Les défenseurs de la justice l'avaient lâchés tellement ils étaient stupéfait de voir une fille poursuivit par un sanglier. Elle s'écarta et courut vers le bois. Des tirs se firent entendre. Ils lui tiraient dessus. Elle évita une balle de justesse et vit Marco arrivait vers elle, déjà transformé. Il se plaça entre elle et les projectiles. D'un coup d'œil, il repéra les ennemis, qui arrivait en masse. Mais lorsque le Moby Dick entra dans son champ de vision, il sourit.

Le sanglier avait enfin lâché Iris, apeuré par les coups de feu. La brunette s'appuya sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Elle leva les yeux vers le corps inconscient de Namur. Elle se précipita vers lui. Elle le secoua pour qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il fit après que la pirate lui ai crier dans les oreilles. Elle l'aida à se redresser et il se massa la tête. Des coups de canons se firent entendre. Le Moby Dick venait de rentre en action.

Iris vit Rosa derrière le second du capitaine. Celui-ci la protégeait des tirs ennemis. Elle sentit un drôle de sentiment envahir son corps et elle se mit à fusiller son amie du regard. Elle aussi voulait être protéger. Elle secoua la tête. Qu'est qui lui prenait de penser ça ?

\- Iris !

La pirate aux cheveux bruns se retourna pour voir courir vers elle, la seule commandante de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Le dirigeant de la huitième flotte s'avança vers les deux femmes et les avertit que des soldats arrivaient.

\- Il faut qu'on trouves les clés des menottes de Rosa !

\- C'est quel soldat qui les as ?

\- Euh...

\- Génial... grimaça Iris.

La jeune femme sortit sa dague et la pointa sur leurs ennemis qui arrivaient. Ils encerclèrent les trois pirates. Namur montra les dents et Haruta sortit son épée.

\- Bon lequel d'entre vous à les clés des menottes de mon amie ? Soyez honnêtes les gars, pas de mensonges entre nous, déclara Iris un brin moqueur.

\- Ferme là sale pirate ! Hurla un homme.

Il fonça droit vers elle et le combat commença entre les trois forbans et les hommes de la Marine. Namur, rapide, les assommait les uns après les autres. Haruta et Iris s'en sortaient très bien elles aussi. Iris n'avait pas besoin d'utiliser son pouvoir. Les soldats affluaient encore, ne laissant pas de répit aux pirates.

\- Mais combien sont-ils à bord de ce rafiot ? Râla Iris.

Soudain l'homme poisson s'écria qu'il avait trouvé un trousseau de clés. Il les donna à la jeune femme brune et repartit se battre. Iris rangea l'objet dans sa poche. Elle donna encore quelques coup de dague mais ces mouvements répétitifs commençaient à l'épuiser.

\- Va donner les clés à Rosa ! Transformes toi et cours ! Lui cria la commandante.

\- Et vous ?

\- On va s'en sortir ! Regardes qui arrive !

Iris vit Curiel et Fossa arrivaient avec les renforts. Elle hocha la tête à Haruta pour signaler qu'elle y allait. Elle se métamorphosa de nouveau en tigresse et sauta par dessus les ennemis. Rosa se tenait encore derrière Marco. Il se battait à coups de poings et évitait de s'éloigner de la bleue pour qu'elle ne soit pas blesser. Mais il était distrait. Il s'inquiétait pour son paternel qui se battait, lui aussi. Ce n'était pas bon pour sa santé.

Iris courrait et sentait qu'on la visait. Avec sa taille démesurément grande, c'était une proie facile. Elle sentit une balle frôlait son oreille. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre Rosa et Marco. Quelqu'un tira sur l'immense fauve au pelage neige mais le blond s'interposa, déployant ses ailes aux flammes bleus. Iris redevint normal et balança les clés sous le nez de son amie.

\- Tadam ! souffla t-elle, la respiration courte.

\- Dépêche toi !

\- Un peu de respect pour ta sauveuse ! C'est quand même moi qui t'es permis de t'enfuir tout à l'heure en faisant diversion !

\- Tu l'a fait exprès ?

\- Pas vraiment...

\- Tu me désespère Iris ! Mais merci ! Sourit Rosa avant de dégainer ses deux épées.

Elle sortit de la protection que lui offrait le phœnix et se lança dans la bataille. Iris vit le blond la foudroyer du regard.

\- T'en rates pas une.

\- Grâce à moi, Rosa à pu partir ! Proclama la jeune pirate, fière d'elle.

\- Elle a faillit se faire toucher par balle ! Et toi pendant ce temps tu t'amusais avec un sanglier !

\- Je ne m'amusais pas ! Il me poursuivait parce que je lui avait marché sur la queue ! Se défendit-elle.

Le possesseur du fruit mythique leva les yeux au ciel, en disant qu'il se fichait de la raison de cette course poursuite. Il remarqua une tâche rougeâtre sur le haut du bras de sa vis à vis.

\- Tu saignes, dit il nonchalant.

Iris tourna la tête et remarqua une coupure sur son bras ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle suça son pouce et le posa sur la plaie. Elle grimaça. Ce n'était que superficiel mais ça lui faisait mal quand même. Faisant abstraction de sa douleur, elle reprit sa dague. Elle souffla un grand coup. Elle se sentait fatiguée. Ses nombreuses transformations lui avaient coûtées de l'énergie. Mais elle ne s'arrêterait pas là. Elle avait l'intention de repartir se battre. Il restait un bon nombre de Marines à abattre. Elle dépassa le phœnix mais il la retint par le bras.

\- Tu es fatiguée. Repose toi, on va finir !

\- N'importe quoi, je suis en pleine forme !

\- Tu tiens à peine debout. Tu t'es trop transformée.

\- Laisses moi passer saleté d'ananas où tu vas le regretter !

Il arqua un sourcil et la laissa avancer. Elle se mit à trottiner avant de courir vers Rosa. La bataille continua et Rosa était déchaînée. Elle avait toujours détesté la Marine à cause de son passé. Ces soldats ne lui avaient rien fait mais elle ne les ménageait pas. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du visage de l'homme qui avait ordonné qu'on emmène son père. Si elle le recroisait, elle lui ferait payer. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et sa rapidité était un énorme avantage. Le sable ne la ralentissait pas et elle savait qu'elle pourrait faire appel à son pouvoir si nécessaire. Mais pour l'instant, les marines tombaient les uns après les autres derrière la pirate.

Près du bâtiment de guerre de la Marine, Iris tentait de passer en force pour rejoindre le pont du navire. Malgré qu'on lui ai dit qu'il y avait déjà une équipe de secours parti chercher leurs camarades, le jeune rebelle voulait quand même les rejoindre. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait encore utilisé sa capacité de Zoan. La tigresse balayait les plus faibles d'un coup de pattes et laissait les plus coriaces à ses amis pirates. Une ouverture se créa et Iris put enfin bondir sur la passerelle qui la mènerait au pont. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut soulagée de voir Izou se battre avec un Marine. Ses hommes étaient eux aussi sains et sauf. Le travesti remarqua la présence de la jeune femme et lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rejoignit le combat qui avait lieu sur le pont et fit voler de nombreux hommes. Elle observa le commandant de la seizième flotte et une lueur moqueuse passa dans ses yeux. Izou s'en aperçut et la fusilla du regard. L'homme au kimono avait les cheveux en bataille et sa robe était dans un sale état. Un peu de son maquillage avait coulé. Iris pensa alors à Ace, qui aurait sûrement rigolé à gorge déployée de la situation du pauvre commandant.

_Du coté d'Ace_

La neige tombait sur Drum. Ace tentait en vain de se repérer dans ce blizzard. Il était peu couvert et malgré la chaleur que dégageait son corps, il se surpris à trembloter. Il bougonna. Sa chemise était trempée. Il était tombé dans la neige à cause d'une vieille dame qui l'avait bousculé avec son traîneau. Ace l'avait traité de vielle sorcière. Et il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la personne s'arrête et descende de son transport tiré par une drôle de bestiole, pour le traiter d'idiot et lui demander des excuses. Il l'avait fait sous la menace de cette vieille femme qui semblait redoutable malgré son âge avancé.

Ace retrouva bientôt son stricker et le mit en marche pour déguerpir de cette île où les vieilles dames paraissaient plus en forme qu'on ne le croyait.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey hey hey ! _

_Vous avez passés un bon Noël ? Et le Père Noël vous a gâtés ? Parce que moi je suis très contente de ce que j'ai reçu ! Et j'ai aussi eu le droit à un énorme mal au ventre, dut à ma consommation exagérée de chocolats ! Je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel des Ferrero Rocher ! Bientôt le Nouvel An, j'ai hâte !Avant la nouvelle année, je vous publie le chapitre 18. Oh rien d'extravagant, il ne se passe pas grand chose. Mais lisez quand même. Ce chapitre aura un impact sur les prochain ! C'est mon cadeau de Noël ( en retard mais bon ). _

_Sur ce, je vous laisse lire et à la prochaine ! Kiss sur vous ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 18 _

Ace marchait. Il avait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Son vêtement ne le protégeait pas assez du soleil qui tapait sur le désert d'Alabasta. Mais il ne se plaignait pas. Son chapeau enfoncé sur sa tête, il regardait droit devant, se retournant parfois, pour observer la troupe avec laquelle il voyageait. Son regard se posa sur son frère.

Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé Luffy. Il était toujours le même. Casse cou et irréfléchi. Et il avait fait la connaissance de son équipage. Le brun ricana quand son petit frère demanda à boire à sa navigatrice et qu'elle lui répondit par la négative. Cette demoiselle avait un caractère bien trempé, qui lui rappeler un peu celui d'Iris. D'après ce que lui disait Rosa, la jeune rebelle faisait toujours des siennes et embêtait plus que jamais Marco. Il aurait adoré se moquer avec elle, du blondinet. Rosa lui avait parlé d'une bataille au cours de laquelle la brunette s'était fait courser par un sanglier. Il avait explosé de rire en s'imaginant la scène.

Il entendit le cuisinier de son frangin débitait un tas de bêtises à Nami et la princesse du royaume, Vivi. Ce gars là, lui rappelait Satch. Toujours à draguer et à en vouloir plus avec les femmes. Il soupira en pensant à son défunt camarade. Son envie de retrouver Teach devenait plus grande à chaque fois qu'il pensait au roux.

Le manipulateur des flammes porta son regard sur Vivi. C'était une princesse exemplaire. Elle se souciait vraiment de son pays et des habitants. Son coté protecteur et doux lui faisait penser à Rosa. Quand il l'appelait, sa voix lui faisait énormément de bien et apaisait sa colère. La bleue n'avait jamais dit à personne qu'elle parlait en secret avec son commandant. Elle gardait le secret depuis deux mois. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le possesseur du pyro fruit distingua la faible voix du médecin de l'équipage. Il se trouvait allongé sur une plaque de bois, que tirait le sabreur, Zoro. La chaleur était son point faible, apparemment. Il sourit en entendant le bretteur râler. Derrière lui, le tireur d'élite de Luffy, Usopp traînait le pas et se plaignait à la moindre occasion.

Malgré le fait que certains se disputaient, ils étaient tous unis et Ace pouvait leur faire confiance pour qu'ils veillent sur son petit frère. Petit frère qui se révélait être une vraie catastrophe ambulante, d'après certains dire des membres de l'équipage. Cela ne l'étonnait pas, il avait toujours était une calamité qui n'attirait que les ennuis.

_Au même moment dans le Nouveau Monde. _

\- Quoi ? Ace est à Alabasta ? S'écria Iris.

Rosa, un journal à la main, montra un article dans lequel figurait une photo du second commandant.

\- Et le type à coté, c'est qui ?

\- Monkey D Luffy.

\- C'est le frangin d'Ace, annonça Vista à la brune.

\- Ah c'est donc lui. Il m'en avait déjà parlé mais je savais pas à quoi il ressemblait.

Rosa détailla l'article. Ace avait été vu au pays du sable, en compagnie de Luffy et l'équipage de celui-ci. Il ne disait rien à propos de Teach. Iris arracha le journal des mains de Rosa. Barbe Blanche, qui se tenait devant eux, assis sur son siège, écouta sa fille lire la presse à voix haute. Il fut soulagé de savoir que son fils allait bien après tant de temps sans nouvelles. Il bu une gorgé de la chope qu'il tenait dans sa poigne et toussa un peu.

Marco, accoudé au mat, soupira. L'état de leur capitaine s'aggravait. Il était branché de partout et avait interdiction de se battre. Le phœnix ne s'était jamais posé la question avant mais si il devait arriver malheur à leur Paternel, qu'adviendrait-il de leur équipage ? Il ne se voyait pas reprendre le flambeau. Il vit les infirmières se précipitaient vers leur capitaine. L'une d'elle lui arracha l'alcool des mains sous les protestations de Newgate. Il se faisait vieux et son cœur était fatigué. Il le savait, les infirmières lui en avait touché deux mots.

\- C'est quoi ces papiers qui tombent du journal ! Ils savent plus attacher les pages maintenant ? Râla la brune.

Vista, qui se trouvait à coté de la jeune femme, ramassa les feuilles volantes et les retourna. Il arqua les sourcils avant de sourire. Il passa une main sur sa moustache et refila les papiers à Izou. Celui-ci eu un hoquet de surprise et posa son regard sur la brune.

\- Quoi ? J'ai un truc dans les cheveux ? Demanda t-elle.

\- Tu devrais jeter un œil à ça.

Iris attrapa les feuilles que lui tendait Izou. Sa mâchoire faillit se décrocher lorsqu'elle se reconnut sur l'une des fiches. Elle se leva et se mit à sautiller dans tous les sens, sous le regard perdu des matelots qui se trouvaient là. Marco se détacha du mat pour observer la brunette en pleine danse, un sourire radieux sur le visage.

\- Regardez ça ! Ma première prime !

En effet, Iris tenait dans sa main, un avis de recherche sur lequel elle apparaissait.

\- Mates ça Marco ! 52 millions de berrys ! Pas mal pour un début ! Dit-elle en fourrant le papier sous le nez du blond.

Il arracha la feuille des doigts de la pirate et la détailla. Morte ou vivante, Iris la prédatrice des mers, recherchée pour 52 millions de berrys. Elle commençait à avoir de la réputation. Il lui redonna le papier et elle alla le donner au Paternel, pour lui montrer qu'elle devenait une légende. D'après ses dires. Le vieux pirate rigola et la félicita. La brunette repartit vers Rosa, toujours assise sur le sol. Elle avait entre ses mains un papier et son nom était inscrit dessus.

\- Toi aussi, ils ont mis ta tête à prix ? Demanda Iris.

La bleue hocha la tête et avant d'avoir put faire quoique se soit, son amie lui piqua la feuille des mains et la lu à voix haute.

\- Rosa, la fleur de Satan, recherchée pour 49 millions de berrys ! Eh je suis plus forte que toi !

Rosa se leva et reprit l'affiche. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Elle n'avait jamais voulu se retrouver dans cette situation. Maintenant que le monde savait à quoi elle ressemblait, tout les chasseurs de primes et toute la Marine la reconnaîtrait. Et elle ne pourrait pas venger son père en toute discrétion. Et Iris. Elle ne mesurait pas les conséquences de ce statut Elle était la fille de révolutionnaires et le CPO l'avait recherchée après sa fuite. Ils la reconnaîtrait. Pour l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas en danger mais dès qu'ils accosteront une île, à tout moment elle pourraient se faire repérer.

\- D'ailleurs pourquoi la Fleur de Satan ? Tu ressemble par à un démon, se demandait sa cadette.

A cause de son fruit du démon. Elle l'avait utiliser lors de leur dernière bataille. Elle avait fait pousser ses plantes carnivores un peu partout pour qu'elles s'en prennent aux soldats de la Marine. Elle avait fait un carnage. Une plante carnivore est une fleur méchante et Satan incarne le mal. Voila pourquoi.

\- Ça va Rosa ? Demanda Vista.

\- Oui. Je suis juste surprise.

\- Eh bien moi, je suis ravi d'avoir fait mes preuves, déclara Iris.

\- Tu aurais pu faire mieux, rajouta Marco.

\- On t'a rien demandé à toi !

Marco souffla par le nez. Elle l'irritait. Maintenant qu'elle avait une prime, il sentait que son égo allait doubler de volume. Et elle serait encore plus insupportable. Mais malgré lui, le phœnix ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin. Son entraînement avait servi à quelque chose. Mais il était loin d'être terminé. La jeune femme avait encore du chemin à parcourir. Il la regarda montrer son avis de recherche à tous ses camarades. Le commandant s'imagina Satch en train de charrier sa cadette . Il pensa à Ace, qui aurait sans doute voulu fêter cette nouvelle. Un long soupir traversa ses lèvres.

Voila plus de deux mois que son ami était à la recherche de l'assassin du quatrième commandant. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne savait quelles capacités donnait le fruit des ténèbres à Teach mais le blond se doutait bien qu'Ace aurait du mal à le battre. Un mauvais pressentiment s'était formé dans son esprit dès le départ de son frère. Marco espérait seulement qu'Ace fasse attention à lui et qu'il revienne sain et sauf.

\- Franchement, on pourrait fêter ça non ?!

\- Tout à fait d'accord avec Iris ! Renchérit Izou.

Le possesseur du fruit mythique décroisa ses bras. S'amuser un peu ne lui ferait pas de mal. Les pirates de Barbe Blanche se mirent donc à faire la fête. On apporta des tonneaux d'alcool ainsi que de la nourriture. Le capitaine voulu prendre une gorgé de sa boisson préférée mais les infirmières veillaient au grain. Iris mangea goulûment tout ce qui se trouvait sous son nez tout en buvant dans sa chope qui n'était jamais vide. Rosa souriait et buvait mais elle aurait aimé que son commandant puisse être là.

Quelques pirates se mirent à jouer de la musique avec ce qu'ils avaient à porter de mains. Certains invitèrent les infirmières à faire quelques pas et Barbe Blanche profita qu'elles ai le dos tourné pour prendre un verre d'alcool. D'autres pirates tapaient dans leurs mains , au rythme du son.

Iris, sous l'effet de l'alcool, invita Namur à danser. L'homme poisson n'avait aucune connaissance en danse mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il fit tourner Iris et elle eu du mal à retrouver l'équilibre. La jeune femme prit la main de Rosa et la fit venir sur la piste de danse improvisée. Elles firent quelques pas ensemble mais la bleue se retrouva bientôt à swinguer avec Vista.

Iris en profita pour entraîner Marco. Il secoua négativement la tête et tenta de repartir mais elle le rattrapa et le fit tournoyer avec elle. Le jeune homme blond se laissa alors faire, voyant que ça amusait son amie. Il savait qu'elle avait un peu trop forcé sur la boisson. En temps normal, jamais elle ne l'aurai inviter à danser. Elle était trop fière pour le lui demander. Durant leur danse, la brune étira ses lèvres en un grand sourire, destiné au blond. Il lui sourit aussi et voulu la renvoyer vers Namur mais elle ne lui lâcha pas la main. Elle resserra même ses doigts autour de ceux du phœnix. Celui-ci, surpris de ce geste, leva ses yeux pour les planter dans ceux émeraudes de sa vis à vis. Il vit dans son regard qu'elle était déterminée à ce qu'il reste sur la piste de danse avec elle. Marco accepta sa requête silencieuse et lui refit faire quelques pas sans cesser de sourire. Mais dans un mouvement trop brusque, Iris se détacha du blond et celui ci en profita pour la pousser vers Namur et sortir de ce bal version pirates. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le ramène sur la piste. Alors il s'éloigna et regarda ses camarades danser et chanter.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le Nouveau Monde. Marco, en bon navigateur, avait annoncé qu'il allait y avoir un orage et que le bateau tanguerait un peu à cause de la houle. Iris dormait profondément, bien au chaud dans ses couvertures. Un léger ronflement sortait de sa bouche. Rosa était assise sur son lit, elle feuilletait le journal. Le froissement des feuilles, quand la bleue les tournaient, se mêlaient aux bruits de respirations d'Iris et aux vagues qui commençaient à cogner contre la coque du navire. Un éclair traversa le ciel et Rosa leva la tête vers le hublot. La voûte céleste était chargée de nuages noirs qui cachaient les étoiles. L'orage gronda au loin, comme un roulement de tambour. La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle se rappela malgré elle, le soir de la mort de Satch. Des éclairs fendaient le ciel cette nuit là et l'orage tambourinait lui aussi. Ses yeux azurs se rouvrirent et elle secoua la tête pour tenter de chasser ses pensées. Ses prunelles se posèrent sur son escargophone. Elle avait envie d'appeler Ace. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. D'un geste nerveux, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

La pirate voulait lui parler de ses inquiétudes par rapport aux avis de recherches, de ses cauchemars. Elle se leva précipitamment, prit l'objet de communication et s'enferma dans la salle de bains pour ne pas réveiller son amie. Elle hésita une seconde de plus et se dit qu'elle devait le faire. Cela sonna longtemps avant que le pirate brun ne réponde.

_\- Rosa ? Qu'est qui ce passe ?! Y'a un problème ?_

Rosa s'en voulut de le déranger pour sa petite personne. Sa voix pâteuse lui indiquait qu'il devait dormir. Elle l'avait réveillé et inquiété pour rien.

\- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. Je... j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- _Ah. Pourquoi à moi ? Iris ne veux pas t'écouter ?_

\- Eh bien... on a fait une fête et elle a un peu trop bu. Du coup, elle s'est endormie très vite.

_\- Je vois. Attends juste deux minutes. _

Rosa l'entendit se lever et se déplacer.

_\- Racontes moi._

La pirate aux cheveux azurée prit une inspiration et lui parla de ses cauchemars. Des rêves qui prenaient leurs sources dans la réalité. Elle revivait la mort de Satch, elle voyait Iris se faire tuer sous ses yeux. Elle en avait parler à la brune mais celle-ci lui avait juste répondu qu'elle ne se ferait jamais tuer. Malgré le ton assuré qu'avait prit sa cadette, Rosa n'avait pas été rassurée pour autant. Elle enchaîna sur la nouvelle du jour : leurs mises à prix.

\- _Je l'ai vu dans le journal ce matin ! 49 millions pour toi ! Félicitations !_ Plaisanta le brun.

\- Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

_\- Pourquoi ? _

Elle lui expliqua ses craintes. Le monde entier savait de quoi elle avait l'air et elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait plus se promener comme une gentille jeune fille. Elle s'inquiétait pour son futur.

\- Et si moi ou Iris on se faisait prendre ?

\- _Vous ne vous ferrez pas prendre. Vous êtes fortes. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que votre tête a était mise à prix. Le gouvernement mondial vous craint. T'inquiètes pas, si l'un d'entre nous est en danger, Père ne restera pas les bras croisés_, tenta de la rassurer Ace.

\- Tu as peut être raison...

_\- Alors dis moi, c'est pour fêter vos primes qu'Iris a fini bourrée ? _Ricana t-il.

\- Oui ! Elle à même danser avec Marco !

_\- Marco à danser ?! Et j'ai raté ça ! _

Rosa, un peu plus tranquille à présent, lui raconta le déroulement de la fête improvisée . Ils passèrent une bonne moitié de la nuit à discuter, si bien que Rosa n'entendit même plus l'orage qui éclatait dans le ciel du Nouveau Monde.


	19. Chapter 19

_Saluuuut tout le monde !_

_Oui j'ai du retard ! Mais les cours s'intensifient, le temps passe et il fallait que je travaille ! Je galère à rentrer tout mes bulletins sur Post Bac ! C'est tellement chiant à faire ce truc ... Bref. Parlons One Piece, parlons Iris ! Oui parce que le chapitre lui est un peu consacré, on ne verra pas beaucoup Rosa. J'ai hâte de commencer à écrire le sauvetage d'Ace ! Il arrivera bientôt ! Le temps de découvrir qu'il a était emprisonné, de rencontrer Shanks le Roux et d'appeler tout les pirates à la rescousse, la partie Marine Ford devrait arriver d'ici quatre chapitres ! Patience ! _

_Demain c'est la Saint Valentin et pour une fois je la passe pas toute seule :3 _

_Allez, bonne lecture et kiss sur vous :)_

* * *

_Chapitre 19 _

Le temps était à la pluie dans le Nouveau Monde. L'orage de la veille avait duré toute la nuit et ce matin, quand l'équipage s'était éveillé, de gros nuages menaçaient le ciel et la pluie ne tarda à se déverser sur l'océan. Le vent soufflait fort et personne n'osait sortir sur le pont. La moitié des pirates étaient réunis dans le réfectoire. Tout les commandants étaient absents ainsi que le capitaine. Ils étaient en réunion. C'est ce qu'avait dit Namur à Iris.

Celle-ci était affalé sur une table et jouer avec des grains de raisins, qui finissait la plupart du temps dans sa bouche. Rosa était à la table voisine, en train de discuter avec deux hommes de sa division. Elle lançait parfois des regards à sa cadette, qui s'amusait à lancer la nourriture dans un bol, quand celle-ci ne finissait pas dans son estomac. Une fois sur deux le grain retombait par terre et la jeune femme se baissait mollement pour le ramasser.

Rosa et ses deux compagnons parlaient de leur commandant. L'un deux raconter à Rosa, la difficile intégration d'Ace dans leur équipage. Il se mit à rire en parlant du fait qu'Ace se prenait toujours une dérouillée par Barbe Blanche et qu'il finissait à la mer. Rosa se mit à sourire. Le brun lui avait raconté comment il avait intégré l'équipage mais jamais il n'avait parler du fait qu'il voulait tuer leur capitaine.

\- Je m'ennuie, soupira Iris, en lançant un énième grain de raisins dans le bol.

\- Arrête de jouer avec la nourriture, gronda l'un des cuisiniers de l'équipage.

En râlant un peu plus, la brune récupéra le contenu du bol et mit tout dans sa bouche. Ses joues s'étirèrent pour accueillir la nourriture et la jeune femme se mit à glousser en imaginant la tête qu'elle devait avoir avec ses joues gonflées. Elle appela Rosa pour qu'elle la voit mais son aînée ne détourna même pas les yeux, bien trop occupée à écouter les aventures qu'avait vécu l'équipage avant leur arrivée. La rebelle fronça les sourcils et pour interpeller son amie, elle cracha un grain dans sa direction. Il atterrit sur la table, juste à coté de la main de Rosa. Elle le poussa et lança un regard noir à Iris. Pour la provoquer, celle-ci lui en lança plusieurs.

\- Je t'ai dit de pas jouer avec la nourriture Iris !

\- Chest pas ma faute, Rocha veut pas m'écouter ! Articula la fautive, toujours les raisins dans la bouche.

Le cuisinier qui faisait également parti de la division d'Ace leva les yeux au ciel et confisqua le fruit à la jeune femme. Elle allait cracher un raisin sur le pauvre matelot mais elle sentit une présence dans son dos.

\- A ta place, je ferai pas ça.

Toujours les joues gonflées par la nourriture qui se trouvait dans sa bouche, elle se retourna vers celui qui avait parler. L'ananas ambulant. Elle le regarda d'un air surpris. Il fit un sourire en coin voyant la tête qu'avait la brune. Un par un, Iris avala les grains.

\- Tu devais pas être en réunion ? Demanda-t-elle

\- Je suis venu te chercher.

Rosa en entendant ça, ne se posa qu'une question : qu'avait-elle encore fait ? Un soupir traversa ses lèvres, tandis qu'Iris se levait et suivait le phœnix. La bleue lança un regard interrogateur à la brune et celle-ci haussa les épaules. Ils sortirent du réfectoire et Marco l'entraîna vers la pièce d'à coté. Iris n'y était jamais entré. C'était réservé aux commandants.

\- Qu'est que j'ai fais ?

\- Pour une fois, rien, répondit Marco. Entre.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle franchit le palier. Tout les commandants la regardèrent ainsi que le capitaine. Le blond ferma la porte et poussa la pirate au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retrouva devant le vieux moustachu. Elle était un peu tendue. Si ils avaient fait une réunion rien que pour parler de son cas, elle avait du faire quelque chose qui n'avait pas du plaire.

\- Alors, qu'est qui se passe le vieux ?

\- Iris.

\- Ouais, je m'appelle comme ça !

\- Sois sérieuse. On te demande pas la lune, juste de te taire et d'écouter, soupira le blond.

Elle se retourna pour foudroyer le commandant du regard.

\- Ma fille, soyons clair. Tu es quelqu'un de fort et de courageux. Ta prime nous le confirme. Depuis la disparition de Satch, la place de commandant de la quatrième flotte est libre et je pense que tu serais parfaite pour endosser cette responsabilité, déclara Barbe Blanche.

Iris écarquilla les yeux. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du tout. Elle, commandante ? Le vieux avait pété un câble ou quoi ? Elle était tout sauf responsable. Tout sauf réfléchi. Égoïste et imprudente. Elle mènerait la flotte à sa perte. La jeune femme ne voulait pas prendre la place de Satch. Elle secoua négativement la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre et se força à rester calme. Si quelqu'un de sa division se faisait tuer, elle en serait la responsable. Elle ne voulait pas avoir ça sur sa conscience.

\- Désolé, je crois pas avoir le profil pour ce job !

\- Et moi je suis convaincu que tu...

\- Je vous dit que non.

Elle fit volte face, contourna le blond et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Barbe Blanche se frotta la moustache avant de soupirer fortement. Il déclara que la réunion était terminée et que chacun pouvait repartir à ses occupations. Les commandants sortirent sans plus de cérémonie, intriguée par la réaction de leur camarades.

Iris était retourné dans sa cabine. Allongée sur son lit, elle tenait dans ses mains la photo qu'elle avait prise de Satch lors de sa première mission. C'était un bon commandant. Mature et responsable quand il le fallait. Et il avait de l'expérience. Il savait ce qui était juste pour chacun et il s'entendait parfaitement avec tous ses camarades qui composé sa division. Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux émeraudes. Elle n'était pas à la hauteur. Comment succéder à un gars pareil ? Son capitaine devenait fou. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. N'ayant aucune envie de bavarder, elle ne répondit pas. Que ça soit Rosa où Namur, elle n'ouvrirait pas.

\- Ouvres la porte, je sais que tu es la.

De toute les personnes qui pouvaient venir la voir, il a fallu que ce soit l'homme à la coupe ananas. Elle grogna mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Il tapa un peu plus fort mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle se retourna sur le dos et se mit à fixer le plafond.

\- Iris, ouvres.

\- Va t'en. Je dors.

\- Dépêches toi.

\- Je suis en pyjama, tenta Iris pour le faire partir.

\- Et alors ? Ouvres.

Sachant très bien qu'il allait l'harceler jusqu'à qu'elle ouvre, elle se leva mollement et alla déverrouiller la porte. Le phœnix entra alors qu'elle repartait s'affaler sur son matelas. Il s'approcha et se posta devant son lit. A plat ventre, la jeune fille fixait le mur en face d'elle.

\- Pourquoi t'a refuser ? Demanda finalement le blond.

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Quelles raisons ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Le possesseur du fruit mythique s'assit au bord du lit.

\- Tu vas rester là longtemps ? Grogna la rebelle.

\- Jusqu'à que tu me dises qu'elles sont tes raisons.

\- Laisses tomber, ok.

Iris se retourna pour montrer son dos au blond. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Pourquoi l'embêtait-il toujours au moment où elle n'était pas d'humeur ? Marco se pinça l'arête du nez. Quelle tête de mule cette fille. Il allait repartir mais il remarqua qu'une photo était posé près de la jeune femme. Il la prit entre ses doigts. Il se mit à sourire.

\- Je ne savais pas qu'une telle photo existait.

La brune se retourna vivement et en voyant l'image dans les mains du jeune homme, elle se crispa. Elle tenta de la récupérer mais Marco fut plus rapide, et il la stoppa.

\- Rends la moi !

\- Seulement si tu me dis pourquoi tu as refuser l'offre du paternel.

\- C'est du chantage ! Se scandalisa Iris.

\- Oui et alors ? Tu n'as jamais fait de chantage à quelqu'un ?

Iris se rappela alors le chantage qu'elle faisait subir à son défunt commandant avec cette photo. Elle avait dit à Satch qu'elle ne montrerai pas cette photo si il se taisait à propos d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eu sur le premier commandant. Elle rougit instantanément. Elle râla dans sa barbe et s'assit en tailleur, les bras croisés.

\- Je ne me trouves pas assez responsable pour gérer une division, c'est tout !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, tu es irresponsable et un vrai boulet, déclara le phœnix.

\- Alors pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que tu as de la force mentale et que tu sais te débrouiller toute seule. Tu sais être juste quand il faut. Tu sais rassembler les gens.

\- Je suis sur que tu t'es opposé à la décision du vieux...

\- Non.

\- Je ne me sens pas capable de prendre la place de Satch.

\- Il serait sûrement d'accord avec Père. Il te dirai que tu as le profil pour devenir commandante et il serai fier de toi.

Après ses paroles, Marco tendit l'image à Iris et se leva. Elle regarda le visage du cuisinier, qui faisait l'idiot sur cette photo. Fière d'elle ? Mais elle n'avait rien accomplie pour que quelqu'un soit fière d'elle. Elle soupira. Ace aurai su la conseiller. Elle avait à peine remarquer que le commandant aux cheveux dorés était reparti. Un énième soupir sortit de sa bouche. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Rosa. Elle se précipita au réfectoire. L'eau diluvienne qui se déversait toujours, avait trempé ses cheveux bruns et sa chemise. Elle se dépêcha d'entraîner Rosa dans un endroit calme et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passé après que Marco soit venu la chercher.

\- Pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas ? S'étonna la pirate.

\- Rosa, franchement, je suis pas du tout faite pour diriger une division.

\- Si Père t'a choisi et que les autres ont approuvé, c'est que tu dois faire l'affaire. Marco a raison, Satch aurai voulu que tu lui succède.

\- Rosa, tu ne m'aides pas là … se lamenta la jeune femme.

\- Je te donnes juste mon avis. Tu devrai accepter. Ça à du être dur pour eux de remplacer Satch. Ils comptent sur toi !

_« Ils comptent sur toi ». _Elle ne voulait pas être une commandante médiocre et entacher le parcours de son prédécesseur. Elle baissa la tête. Si elle ne faisait pas ce qu'il fallait et qu'elle menait sa division tout droit dans le mur, ils seraient déçus. L'équipage, le vieux, Rosa, Marco. Et Satch. S'il la regardait de là où il était, il devait voir sa flotte au meilleur de sa forme et pas divisée et abattue. Iris releva la tête et souffla par le nez. Rosa la regarda et sourit. La bleue posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie et se leva. Iris suivit son mouvement mais ne la suivit pas. Elle partit vers la salle où l'avait emmené le blond. Elle toqua.

\- Entre Iris.

La jeune femme, pas étonnée du tout que le paternel devine qui était derrière la porte, pénétra dans la salle. Barbe Blanche lui fit signe de s'avancer. Ce qu'elle fit, déterminée. Elle regarda son capitaine dans les yeux et lui sourit de toute ses dents. Le vieux pirate éclata de rire et lui balança une bouteille d'alcool. Elle refusa, se rappelant qu'elle avait déjà assez bu la veille.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la pluie avait cesser de tomber sur l'océan, l'empereur réunit tout ses membres d'équipage sur le pont. Assis sur son fauteuil, il se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention. Iris à ses cotés, n'était pas très rassurée. L'équipage se demandait sûrement ce qu'elle faisait près du Paternel. Rosa arborait un grand sourire, sachant très bien ce qu'allait contenir le discours de leur capitaine. Elle fit un clin d'œil à sa cadette.

\- Les enfants je serai bref : je vous présente la nouvelle commandante de la quatrième division ! dit-il en montrant Iris du menton.

Tout les regards se braquèrent sur la brune. Il y eu un flottement jusqu'à que les hommes de la quatrième flotte s'avancent. Ils encerclèrent Iris. Elle se sentit menacée mais des hurlements de joie vinrent briser cette illusion. Elle fut soulevée du sol et fut acclamée. Tout les pirates suivirent le mouvement de la quatrième division. D'abord surprise, la nouvelle commandante se mit ensuite à rire. Elle chercha Rosa du regard. Celle-ci applaudissait près de Vista ,qui lui fit un signe de main. Ses yeux émeraudes croisèrent le regard de Marco. Il lui fit un signe de tête et leva la tête vers le ciel. Iris fit de même. Satch serai fière d'elle. Elle ferait tout pour faire honneur à son ami.


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello ! _

_Je sais pas vous mais je trouve que l'année est passée à une vitesse ... On est presque en avril ! Le bac approche et donc les révisions s'imposent. Je publie ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas sur que les autres suivront rapidement. Je vais surement laisser passer les épreuves avant de reposter un chapitre. Et puis ça fait quelque temps que j'arrive plus à écrire. Mais je ferrai le maximum pour que vous ayez la fin de cette histoire ! _

_Bonne lecture mes petits lapins ( parce que c'est Pacques ^^) et à la prochaine ! Kiss sur vos petits museaux ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 20_

\- Devinez qui c'est qui est de retour !

Iris, auteur de ses paroles, s'avança sur le pont, les bras grands ouverts, prête à recevoir un énorme câlin de la part de n'importe qui. Les pirates lui sourirent et lui souhaitèrent un bon retour sur le navire mais aucun d'entre eux ne vint prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras. Celle-ci, baissa ses membres et grogna.

\- Bienvenue Iris, tu nous as manquer ! Oh que vous êtes mignons ! Se fit Iris, pour elle même.

\- Tu me désespère Iris.

La brune fit volte face pour se retrouvez nez à nez avec Rosa. La bleue lui fit un sourire et Iris la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurnicha en disant que personne ne voulait d'elle et Rosa lui tapota l'épaule, pour la réconforter même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que la cadette des deux jeunes femmes était partit en mission. Mission de surveillance. Rosa avait eu un peu peur pour elle, car comme tout le monde le savait maintenant, Iris ne comprenait pas la notion de discrétion. Et comme elle devait surveiller des navires de Big Mom, la bleue avait eu peur qu'elle ne se fasse prendre. Mais elle était revenu saine et sauve et sa division aussi.

\- Faut que j'aille voir le vieux pour mon rapport. Je crois que c'est la seule chose qui ne me plaît pas dans ce boulot de commandant.

Rosa la regarda partir vers la cabine du capitaine, tout en disant bonjours à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait. La pirate aux cheveux bleus azur soupira et se dirigea vers le pont où Vista l'attendait pour son entraînement. Elle avait fait d'énormes progrès et maintenant, ses coups étaient puissants et vifs. Elle ne remercierait jamais assez Vista pour toutes ces heures d'exercices intenses. Elle arriva sur le pont et sans perdre une seconde dégaina ses deux épées pour faire face au plus puissant des épéistes de l'équipage.

_Dans la cabine du capitaine _

\- Mouahahaha ! T'a fait du bon boulot Iris !

\- Merci papy !

\- On dit Père.

\- J'ai une question ?

\- Je t'écoute ma fille.

\- Pourquoi il est là, lui ?

Elle avait dit ça en pointant son doigt sur le second du capitaine. C'est à dire Marco. Iris était arrivée pour faire son rapport et il se trouvait déjà là. Elle était persuadée qu'il voulait savoir si elle s'était planté ou un truc du genre. Et bien non. Elle avait réussi sa mission et en beauté. Il ne pourrait rien lui reprochait. Le concerné leva les yeux au ciel devant le doigt qui le pointait et le pirate à la moustache blanche rigola en disant que c'était son second et que par conséquent il avait le droit d'entendre son l'insulta tout bas. Barbe Blanche fit un sourire en coin, ayant entendu l'insulte de la jeune femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iris était dehors. Du regard elle cherchait Namur, qu'elle avait envie de voir. Elle l'aperçut et alla sauter sur son dos en criant qu'elle était de retour. L'homme poisson l'accueillit à bras ouvert et lui demanda comment c'était passé la mission.

\- Si tu savais Namur ! Comme j'ai souffert ! Se plaignit la brune.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

\- Trois semaines à vivre avec des hommes ! Mon dieu … j'ai vu des choses qui m'ont marqué à vie Namur !

Le commandant rigola à la moue dégoutté de la jeune femme. Elle le tapa sur l'avant bras en disant que ce n'était pas drôle du tout. Curiel qui passait par la, voulut en savoir d'avantage et Iris se mit à raconter comment elle s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un de ses matelots, nu sous une serviette.

Rosa abattit son arme sur celle de Vista et les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Vista n'eut aucun mal à la repousser et il s'appuya sur sa jambe droite pour avoir un meilleur appui. De son autre épée, il attaqua la bleue. Elle recula à tant. Rosa s'essuya le front. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée. Elle s'inquiétait. En plus de s'être fait du mouron pour sa cadette, elle s'en faisait également pour Ace. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il n'avait pas appelé. Elle relança son épée vers le cinquième commandant. La force lui manquait. Son coup n'avait rien de spectaculaire. Sa main trembla un instant mais elle se reprit. Elle tenta d'attaquer Vista par le coté gauche mais il restait vigilent. Leurs armes se heurtèrent à nouveau. Le pirate qui occupait la vigie se mit soudain à hurler et stoppa le combat des deux pirates.

\- Navire en vue ! Cap'tain, c'est le navire de Shanks le Roux.

Rosa laissa tomber ses armes le long de son corps. Le Roux ? Elle se rappela alors qu'il avait envoyé un messager au Paternel. Il avait annoncé que Shanks voulait s'entretenir avec Barbe Blanche.

Iris, qui venait de rentrer, se demandait qu'est qu'un des empereurs venait faire ici. Namur lui expliqua l'histoire du messager mais il n'en savait pas plus. Le vieux moustachu, installé dans son siège depuis déjà quelques minutes, avala quelques gorgées d'alcool. Il soupira en annonçant son accord pour que le Roux monte sur son navire. Tout les pirates vinrent sur le pont principal, ne voulant pas rater l'occasion de voir le célèbre forban. Iris se précipita au premier rang mais Joz la poussa en arrière. Elle râla et tenta à nouveau de s'approcher mais Rosa l'attrapa par le poignée.

\- Ça y est, le rouquin arrive, déclara Joz.

\- Allez, restez pas là. Sinon, vous allez pas tenir le coup.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Demanda un pirate.

Avant même que Marco n'ai eu le temps d'expliquer, un homme tomba à terre. Puis plusieurs autres le suivirent. Rosa sentait le danger arriver. Iris se pencha sur un de ses camarades et le secoua. Il ne répondit pas. Elle leva des yeux inquiet vers Joz.

\- Namur, emmène Rosa et Iris.

\- Compris !

L'homme poisson prit la main de la brune et l'entraîna avec lui. Rosa les suivit. Iris se retourna et elle eu à peine le temps de voir l'empereur qu'il disparaissait de sa vue.

Shanks s'avança vers le capitaine du Moby Dick. Certains pirates déglutirent en le voyant passer. Le fluide de cet homme faisait des ravages et comme disait Joz, si on était pas bien préparé, c'était impossible de lui faire face. Le roux s'excusa auprès du vieux pirate pour débarquer à l'improviste. Pendant que Barbe Blanche faisait des remarques au capitaine du Red Force, Marco aperçut une tête brune marchait discrètement sur sa droite. Il soupira. Quelle plaie celle-la. Iris fit son apparition derrière Joz. Rosa arriva peu de temps après. L'homme diamant les sentit se cacher dans son dos. Iris se pencha pour regarder l'empereur aux cheveux roux. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était plus jeune qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Dit donc le rouquin, t'a vu ce que t'a fais ? Accusa Marco, en montrant les corps évanouis des pirates.

\- Ah, toi tu dois être Marco, le commandant de la première flotte. Tu ne veux pas rejoindre mon équipage par hasard ?

\- Et puis quoi encore !

Rosa fut stupéfaite de voir que le blond tenait tête à un ennemi aussi puissant que Shanks le Roux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur.

\- Je vois que tu manques toujours de présence féminine, se permit de dire le rouquin.

Marco et Rosa prièrent de toute leur forces pour qu'Iris n'ouvre pas la bouche. En vain. La jeune femme sortit de sa cachette. Le fluide l'atteignit mais elle ne tomba pas dans les pommes. Elle s'accrocha à Joz et trouva les force de répliquer.

\- Et moi, je suis quoi hein !?

\- Oh, pardonnes moi ! Je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu as donc une jolie fille dans tes rangs ! Fais attention à ce que tes hommes n'en profitent pas !

Le jeune femme rougit. Elle s'accrocha plus au bras du géant. Elle se sentait faible. Après que Barbe Blanche est déclaré vouloir rester seul avec le Roux, tous les pirates quittèrent le pont. Ils emportèrent avec eux les corps de leur nombreux camarades n'ayant pas résister au fluide royal de Shanks.

Assise à la poupe, Rosa jouait avec ses mèches bleues. Tout le monde se demandait pourquoi l'empereur aux cheveux roux était venu s'entretenir avec le Paternel. Rosa avait une petite idée. Mais elle ne la partagea pas. Durant quelques minutes, le calme régna sur le navire. Marco surveillait de loin son capitaine et l'ennemi. Il n'avait pas confiance. Rosa le vit se crispait d'un coup et avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que se soit, un tremblement les ébranla. Le bateau fut secoué et Rosa se leva pour apercevoir les deux empereurs en venir aux armes. Elle regarda le possesseur du fruit mythique mais il ne bougea pas.

\- Il ose s'attaquer au capitaine ! L'enfoiré !

\- Du calme. Il n'est pas fou, il ne va rien faire d'autre, affirma le phœnix.

\- Regardez le ciel !

Rosa leva les yeux vers les cieux et resta ébahi. Les nuages étaient coupés en deux et une fente s'était formée dans le ciel. La puissance du choc avait atteint la voûte céleste. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il adviendrait si les deux hommes se battaient avec toutes leurs forces. Rosa regarda le Roux se retirer après de brèves paroles. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au vieil homme, assis sur son fauteuil. Puis, il retourna sur son navire et celui-ci s'éloigna. Un silence pesant s'installa sur le pont. Le second remarqua l'expression fermé de son supérieur.

\- Qu'est qu'il voulait ? Demanda finalement Vista.

\- Il veut qu'on arrête Ace.

« _Tu le sais comme moi, Teach n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut prendre à la légère. Il est dangereux. Je t'en pris, part chercher Ace, avant qu'il n'arrive un malheur ». _Les paroles du rouquin résonnaient dans l'esprit de Barbe Blanche. Il avait raison. Ce traître n'avait rien de commun. Il demeurait déjà dangereux sans fruit du démon mais maintenant qu'il en possédait un, il était sûrement encore plus redoutable. Le vieux pirate s'inquiétait pour son fils.

_Du coté d'Ace_

Au beau milieu de l'océan, Ace avançait. Ses flammes propulsaient son stricker vers sa nouvelle destination : Banaro. D'après ses calculs, Teach devait s'y trouver. L'île était déjà dans son champ de vision, il y serait bientôt. Il allait enfin venger son camarade et l'honneur de son père. La main sur son chapeau, il observai l'île, qui au fur et à mesure s'approchait. Un instant plus tard, il posa son pied sur le sable. Le commandant tira son embarcation pour la mettre sur la terre. Il planta ses prunelles sur la végétation. Il y était. Teach devait être en ville. Il amorça un pas. Mais quelque chose l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il allait avertir Rosa. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle était sans nouvelles. Son escargophone dans la main, il appela la bleue.

_\- Ace ? Tu vas bien ? Je me suis inquiétée!_

\- J'y suis Rosa.

_\- Tu l'a trouvé ? _

\- Oui. Je vais lui coller une bonne raclée et je rentre.

_\- Ace... Shanks le Roux est venu. _

\- Quoi ? Qu'est qu'il voulait ? Il s'est battu avec Père ? Demanda Ace, inquiet pour son paternel.

_\- Non mais il a dit..._hésita Rosa.

\- Il a dit quoi Rosa ?

_\- Que Teach était dangereux et que tu ne le battrai pas. _

\- De quel droit il ose dire ça ?

_\- Il nous a demandé de venir te chercher ! _

\- Vous ne venez pas j'espère ?! S'écria le manipulateur de flammes.

\- _Non... Tu vas gagner n'est ce pas _? Souffla doucement Rosa.

\- Bien sur ! Je te le promet !

_\- Fais attention à toi Ace... rentre vite !_

\- Oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il entendit Rosa renifler. Elle pleurait ? Il allait parler mais elle raccrocha. Elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter pour lui. Il rangea son appareil. Son chapeau bien mit en place, sa volonté de vaincre au rendez vous, son pouvoir prêt à se déchaîner, il se mit en route. En marchant, il croisa de nombreux habitants effrayés. Pas de doute, Barbe Noire se trouvait bien là. Ace se plaça sur un toit, pour avoir un meilleure vue. Il n'eut pas à attendre beaucoup que son ennemi se pointe. Teach, qui était en train de piller la ville, se manifesta rapidement. Accompagné de ses hommes, il ne remarqua pas le brun perché sur la toiture d'une maison.

\- Hé, attends un peu Teach. J'te cherchais !

Le concerné se figea à l'entente de cette voix. Il releva la tête et aperçut enfin le pirate. Il mit un moment à comprendre qu'Ace se trouvait bien là. Un sourire carnassier passa ses lèvres.

\- Bah ça alors, commandant Ace !

Ace tilta à cette appellation. Cette ordure avait osé l'appeler commandant.

\- Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? C'est un nom que tu n'a plus le droit d'utiliser ! Alors, il paraît que t'es devenu capitaine ?

\- Eh oui ! Ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Qu'est que tu fais là ?

\- Ne perdons pas de temps en bavardages inutiles !

\- Ouais, je comprends ! Mais dis moi, tu veux pas rejoindre mon équipage ? On pourrait conquérir le monde ! Le règne de ce vieux croûton de Barbe Blanche est révolu !

Ace écouta son adversaire débitait des conneries. Il essayait de gagner du temps. Ou alors il se payait vraiment sa tête. Soudain, il reçu des balles en plein torse. Le tireur d'élite savait viser. Dommage pour lui, ses balles ne le chatouillèrent même pas. Un autre des compagnons de Teach vint lui envoyer un maison entière. Grâce à sa colonne de feu, il la détruisit. Le commandant n'écouta pas les paroles de son ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce le nom de Luffy. Il voulait aussi s'en prendre à son frère. Il n'hésita pas plus longtemps et envoya sa célèbre attaque, le Poing Ardent sur l'équipage de Barbe Noire. Le cri de celui-ci retentit dans la ville déserte. L'homme était en train de se faire consumer. Mais bientôt le feu disparut dans une sorte de fumée noire.

\- Zehahahaha ! Tu veux me tuer ? Je comprends ! J'ai tué Satch mais j'avais pas le choix, je voulais ce fruit du démon ! Rigola le pirate.

\- Donc tu as tué un camarade pour un fruit du démon !

\- Oui mais regardes bien ce que je suis capable de faire maintenant !

Une masse sombre se dégagea du corps de Barbe Noire. Elle se faufila dans toute la ville. Les habitants encore présents s'enfuirent en hurlant. Ace regardait cette fumée noire se répandre partout. Le rire de son ennemi s'éleva.

\- Tu es le feu Ace mais moi je suis les ténèbres !

Ace se mit en position de combat. Il gagnerai. Il l'avait promit à Rosa. Il gagnerai pour venger son ami. Il gagnerai pour venger l'honneur de Barbe Blanche. Il gagnerai pour protéger son frère. Pour protéger les gens à qui il tenait. Oui. Il gagnerai.


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut Salut ! _

_Je trouve enfin un moment pour publier. J'avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas avant juillet mais j'ai trouvé un peu de temps pour écrire. Alors, ce chapitre est horrible, plein de sang, de morts ... Nan je rigole ! Il est horrible dans le sens où il est mal écrit... J'ai perdu la main... Je vous poste vraiment un truc bâclé j'ai l'impression. La honte... J-15 avant mon premier oral... J'ai même pas encore passé le blanc! Priez pour moi, je sens le repech' à des kilomètres ! _

_Je vous laisse lire et cette fois ci on se retrouve en juillet ! Kiss sur vous petites fraises ! :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 21 _

Le Nouveau Monde était ébranlé. Les cris de stupeur et de joie résonnaient sur chaque terre. Mais en plein milieu de l'océan, le Moby Dick demeurait bruit ne venait déranger le calme plat qui régnait sur le pont du navire. Comme le calme avant la tempête. Sauf que la tempête était déjà passée.

_Il y a quelques heures_

Le navire des pirates de Barbe Blanche voguait toujours, à la recherche d'une île. Le vent était au rendez vous et faisait avancer le bateau rapidement. Tout le monde était occupé à faire quelque chose. La brise qui poussait la navire vers sa prochaine destination, apporta l'actualité. Une mouette se posa sur l'une des rambardes du bateau et Rosa s'empressa de lui donner la monnaie pour avoir le journal. Elle le déplia et resta bloqué sur la première page. Elle sentit son cœur accélérer d'un coup et sa respiration se saccada. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur les feuilles, les froissant un peu.

\- Non...

Un chuchotement. Ce non, qu'elle avait voulu crier, sortit de sa bouche comme un murmure.

\- Alors, quoi de neuf dans le journal ce matin ? Demanda Izou.

Rosa se contenta juste de tourner le papier vers le travesti. Les yeux de celui-ci s'agrandirent et il arracha la presse des mains de la bleue. Ses yeux parcoururent le journal et il lâcha un juron. La nervosité le gagna et il se mit à courir, en direction de son capitaine. Il bouscula nombres de ses camarades, qui se demandait où courrait le commandant.

\- Père !

Le vieux pirate ouvrit un œil. Le cri d'Izou l'avait réveillé. L'homme au kimono s'arrêta devant son supérieur. Il avait un air grave et Barbe Blanche s'en inquiéta un peu. Izou tendit les papiers au vieil homme. Celui-ci découvrit la nouvelle. Un grognement se forma dans sa bouche et il se transforma en cri de colère. Il se leva de son fauteuil, éparpillant les feuilles du journal. La première page atterrit aux pieds de Rosa et elle la reprit se forçant à la relire.

« _ Ace aux poings ardents, commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche, arrêté et emprisonné à la prison d'Impel Down. _»

Rosa n'eut pas le temps de regarder la photo que le bateau tangua dangereusement. La colère de son capitaine se déchaînait à travers son pouvoir. D'immenses vagues se formèrent et vinrent s'écraser sur la coque du Moby Dick. Rosa s'agrippa au bastingage et regarda la mer, qui bouillait de rage comme leur capitaine et bientôt tout l'équipage.

_Retour au présent._

Assise au bord de son lit, Rosa regardait son escargophone. Deux jours. Deux jours qu'Ace l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Deux jours terriblement longs pour Rosa, qui se demandait ce qu'il était advenu de son commandant. Était- il mort ? Blessé ? Avait-il perdu son escargophone ? De nombreuses hypothèses s'étaient formées dans l'esprit de la jeune femme pour tenter de savoir pourquoi il n'appelait pas. Maintenant elle savait. Et jamais elle n'aurai imaginé ça. Elle maudissait Teach, qui après avoir prit la vie de l'un d'entre eux, s'en prenait à Ace. La pirate demeurait persuadée que c'était à cause de cet être infâme que son ami se retrouvait en prison.

Elle renifla bruyamment. Elle n'allait pas pleurer. Ace était en vie et Rosa savait que le Paternel ne laisserai jamais son fils aux mains de la Marine. Ils allaient tous faire pour le sortir de là. D'ailleurs son capitaine ainsi que tous les commandants étaient en réunion d'urgence pour trouver une solution.

_Du coté d'Ace_.

Les yeux dans le vide, les cheveux lui tombant sur le visage, Ace respirait doucement. L'air glacial de la cellule s'infiltrait en lui à chaque nouvelle inspiration. Le silence régnait dans cette partie de la prison. Seul les chaînes des prisonniers qui se mouvaient, résonnaient dans l'immensité du sous sol 6. Attaché par des menottes de granit marin, Ace ne pouvait plus utiliser son fruit du démon.

Le goût amer de la défaite était encore présent et il secoua la tête, presque dégoûté de sa propre personne. Il n'avait même pas réussi à battre l'ordure qui avait assassiné Satch. Maintenant, il était conscient que plus rien ne pourrait le sauver. Il allait rester dans cette cellule humide jusqu'à ce que la mort vienne le chercher.

_Sur le Moby Dick_

\- Pourquoi on ne va pas le chercher à Impel Down hein ? S'écria Iris.

\- Trop dangereux. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de se retrouver dans un endroit fermé.

\- Et qu'est que tu proposes toi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune idée pour l'instant.

\- A la différence de moi qui en ai une, allons à Impel Down !

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises Iris, soupira Izou.

Les commandants étaient tous à cran. Chacun voulait sauver Ace et tentaient de trouver une idée pour le sortir de ce pétrin. Mais ils se heurtaient tous au même problème : Impel Down était hautement surveillé et pas question de s'infiltrer dans la prison. Barbe Blanche écoutait distraitement ses fils et ses fille débattre sur le moyen d'aller sauver Ace. Lui il savait. Parce qu'il avait lu le journal. Et ce qu'il avait vu sur la première page le faisait encore trembler. Il ne l'avait pas encore annonçait à son équipage.

\- Écoutez moi tous.

Les cris cessèrent et tous les regard convergèrent sur le pirate moustachu. Barbe Blanche chercha ses mots et décida de le dire simplement.

\- Ils vont l'exécuter.

Un murmure parcouru la salle. Les yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur, les respirations s'accélérèrent, les mains tremblèrent. Iris porta sa main à sa bouche et hoqueta. Elle sentit la rage bouillir en elle. Encore le Gouvernement Mondial. Iris le haïssait encore plus.

\- Quand ? Parvint à dire Vista.

\- Dans 10 jours.

\- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher ! Cria Fossa.

\- Je suis d'accord mais pas à Impel Down.

\- Et où alors ? Demanda Iris, vexée qu'on ne retienne pas son idée.

\- A Marine Ford.

Marine Ford. Le siège de la Marine. L'empereur se mit à expliquer son plan. D'après le journal, l'exécution du second commandant se ferai à Marine Ford. Il suffirait juste qu'ils arrivent à tant pour le sauver. Barbe Blanche déclara qu'ils auraient besoin de toutes les forces pour venir en aide Ace. Il décida d'appeler tout les capitaines alliés à son équipage.

\- Comment on va aller là bas Père ?Interrogea Namur.

\- Sous l'eau.

\- Comment ça sous l'eau ? Aux dernières nouvelles, à part Namur, aucun d'entre nous n'est un homme poisson ! Déclara Iris.

\- Tu ne t'es jamais rendu sur l'île des hommes poissons ? questionna Vista.

\- Bien sur que si. On y est passé pour rejoindre le Nouveau Monde.

Iris comprit aussitôt où voulait en venir l'épéiste. Avec un revêtement spécial, ils pourraient atteindre le quartier général de la Marine en passant sous l'eau. La brunette sourit machiavéliquement. Ces empotés de la Marine ne verront rien venir. L'empereur demanda à Joz de prévenir tout de suite les capitaines alliés pour qu'ils puissent faire revêtir leur navire le plus vite possible.

\- Je vous charge de prévenir votre flotte. Iris, tu le dira à Rosa, qu'elle le dise à la seconde flotte.

C'est ainsi que se termina la réunion. Les commandants se dispersèrent pour aller annoncer le plan à leurs camarades. La rebelle fonça prévenir Rosa. Lui apprendre qu'Ace allait être tuer par la main de la Marine ne lui ferai pas plaisir, elle s'en doutait. Après ça, elle demanderai à Marco de l'entraîner encore un peu. Elle grimaça à l'idée de demander de l'aide au phœnix, qui ne manquerait pas de lui faire remarquer.

_Le soir venu _

Rosa était sortit plus tôt du réfectoire. Elle avait besoin de calme. Décidée à passer une nuit sans cauchemars, elle avait pris une tisane, qui l'avait relaxée. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Ace. Et maintenant que son capitaine allait déclarer la guerre, elle avait peur pour la vie d'Iris. Lâchée au milieu d'un chaos total, Rosa craignait qu'Iris, malgré sa force, se fasse tuer. Et ça, elle ne le supporterait pas.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées néfastes, la bleue allait regagner sa cabine mais elle aperçut Iris à la proue. Elle voulut aller lui parler mais quelqu'un la devança. Voyant la personne, Rosa décida de retourner définitivement dans sa chambre, préférant laisser Iris seule avec l'homme qui marchait vers elle.

Iris, accoudée aux rambardes, chantonnait doucement. On l'entendait à peine, ses paroles étaient murmurées et se perdaient dans l'espace. Ses yeux émeraudes étaient plantés sur l'infini de l'océan. Mais ils se détournèrent lorsque quelqu'un s'appuya à coté d'elle. Marco. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser tranquille deux minutes celui-la. Lors de son fameux entraînement, qu'elle avait voulue, il l'avait poussé à bout et elle avait réussi à garder le contrôle. Fière d'elle, elle avait sauté de joie, une fois retransformée en humaine. Et le professeur lui rappela grâce à qui elle en était là. Elle avait râlait et avait marmonné un « merci ». Maintenant qu'elle avait atteint un bon niveau, elle se doutait que le volatile bleu allait lui rabâcher que c'était grâce à lui que tout ça était possible.

\- Tu aurais pu me remercier un peu plus gentiment, commença le blond.

\- Pour que ton égo grimpe jusqu'à atteindre l'apothéose ?!

\- Je me suis dit la même chose lorsque tu as découvert ta prime.

\- Et ben non, je suis resté pareil, assura la brune.

\- Je pense en faire autant alors !

\- Et donc ? Tu veux quoi ? Que je t'appelle Maître ou un truc du genre ? N'y compte pas !

\- Tu pourrais me dire merci un peu plus chaleureusement que cet après midi par exemple.

\- C'est déjà énorme que je t'ai remercié !

Marco se contenta de sourire après cette phrase. Il restait persuadé qu'elle lui en était extrêmement reconnaissant mais sa fierté l'empêchait de le dire. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Puis Iris frissonna. Elle tenta de le cacher au second du capitaine mais il s'en aperçut. Elle se redressa et annonça qu'elle rentrait se mettre au chaud. Il ne dit rien et continua à fixer l'eau sombre. La jeune femme soupira. Une force la retenait près du phœnix. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Ou fasse quelque chose. Remarquant qu'elle n'était toujours pas partie, il se redressa lui aussi.

Elle le regarda et fut prise d'un désir incontrôlable. Elle tenta de le refouler mais impossible de s'en débarrasser. Alors, elle s'avança et planta ses lèvres sur la commissures de celles du commandant. Il ne bougea pas. Iris se sentit d'un coup, toute se recula aussi rapidement qu'elle s'était avancée en bégayant un « désolé ».

L'air neutre du blond la paralysa. Elle se sentit blessée alors que ce qu'elle avait fait n'était presque rien. Une chose minime. Mais son geste avait plus de valeur qu'elle le pensait. Et surtout elle pensait qu'il répondrait par n'importe quel autre acte. Aucun sourire, aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Marco. Elle le détestait. Furieuse d'avoir cru qu'il aller lui répondre et surtout furieuse contre elle même d'avoir fait ça, elle se retourna rageusement et s'éloigna. Marco la regarda partir et sourit discrètement. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et retourna à la contemplation des étoiles sans perdre son sourire.

Iris rentra dans sa cabine et fit tout pour ne pas réveiller Rosa, qui avait l'air pour une fois sereine dans son sommeil. Elle se changea rapidement et s'affala sur son lit. Elle serra les poings et tenta d'ignorer l'image d'elle en train de donner un baiser à Marco. Mais en vain. Le visage du commandant s'immisçait dans son esprit tel le vent se faufilait dans les cheveux. Elle se demanda : pourquoi avoir fait ça ? La réponse lui sauta aux yeux mais cela lui semblait complètement irréel: elle passait son temps à le critiquer, à l'insulter mais n'y avait pas une journée où elle ne pensait pas à lui. Iris assimila cette information : elle l'avait constamment dans la tête. Elle l'avait déjà remarquer une fois mais elle croyait que c'était parce qu'il lui sortait pas les oreilles.

\- Comme si c'était le moment de jouer les sentimentales... se lamenta t-elle.

Elle se retourna sur le dos et poussa la couverture vers le bas. Elle avait chaud. Un douce chaleur brûlait en elle. Sachant très bien que c'était son geste audacieux qui l'a mettait dans cet état de transe, elle grogna. La jeune femme ne voulait pas qu'il la fasse réagir comme ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui fasse autant d'effets. Comment lui faire face maintenant ? Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de trouver le sommeil, chose qu'elle eu du mal à entreprendre car elle s'imagina de nombreux scénarios où elle recommençait ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hellooooooo ! _

_Le bac est fini ! Je peux chanter Libéréeeee Délivréeeeee ! C'était pas facile facile quand même. Si vous passez en Terminale l'année prochaine, commencez à réviser l'histoire, c'est un conseil ^^ Et maintenant j'attends le 5 juillet pour l'annonce des résultats... Le bac est peut être fini mais le stress est toujours la ! Aloooors dernier chapitre avant Marine Ford ! Après on rentre dans la guerre, la violence et on espère qu'Ace survivra ! Le début de Marine Ford sera surtout centré sur les émotions et sentiments de Rosa, car je trouve que je met un peu trop en avant Iris dans les derniers chapitres. Dont celui la ... Donc au prochain chapitre et surement à d'autres, notre chère Rosa sera mise en valeur ! _

_Allez bonne lecture et bisous sur vos joues ! _

* * *

_Chapitre 22_

\- Tout est chargé à bord du navire ?

\- On attends encore les gars de la quatrième qui doivent ramener de la poudre à canon !

\- Faudrait qu'ils se grouillent un peu ! Appelle Iris.

\- Elle n'est pas partie avec eux.

\- Et ou est ce qu'elle est ?

Le matelot haussa les épaules et prit une caisse remplie d'armes. Le Moby Dick avait fait une halte sur une île hivernale pour faire le plein d'armes, de poudre à canon et de toute autres objets susceptibles de les faire gagner la guerre qui se préparait. Un artisan s'était occupé du revêtement de leur bateau et le navire pirate était fin prêt à partir délivrer Ace.

Rosa, elle, n'était pas prête du tout. Bien sur elle était déterminée à sauver son ami mais s'engager dans une guerre signifiait pour elle que la mort était plus proche encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Et avec son amie fonceuse et irréfléchie, elle avait deux fois plus peur. Elle pensa alors à enfermer Iris dans la cale du navire juste avant que les armes ne s'entrechoquent mais la brune trouverai sûrement un moyen de s'échapper.

\- Rosa !

La bleue sortit de ses pensée en entendant son nom et tourna la tête vers Atmos.

\- Ou est Iris ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ?

\- Elle n'est pas partie avec sa flotte chercher la poudre.

Rosa soupira. En vérité, elle savait très bien ou était Iris. Elle n'avais pas quitter le navire et avait demandé à son aînée de mentir pour la couvrir. Chose que détestait faire Rosa. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel et posa son regard sur la vigie. Un flocon de neige se posa sur les cils de la jeune femme et elle cligna des yeux pour le faire fondre. Elle remis en place une de ses mèches azurs derrière son oreille et replaça correctement son bonnet. Il serait tant qu'elle aide un peu. Et puis bouger, la réchaufferai.

\- La quatrième vient d'arriver !

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda Rosa à l'un des matelot de la flotte d'Iris.

\- C'est pas de refus !

Rosa prit un coté d'une grande caisse et avec le pirate ils descendirent tout ce nouveau matériel dans les cales. Après de nombreux voyages entre le pont et les cales, toute la marchandise reposait au fin fond du Moby Dick. Le navire aurai pu repartir mais l'absence de la brune rebelle l'en empêchait.

\- Faut aller la chercher.

\- Elle est casse pied cette gamine !

\- Mais non, juste rebelle ! Rigola un pirate.

Rosa qui écoutait ses camarades parler d'Iris, s'empressa d'intervenir pour éclaircir les choses. Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils ne partiraient jamais de l'île.

\- Elle est toujours à bord, on peut partir.

\- Tu en es sur ? Demanda Joz.

\- Certaine. Je sais où elle est.

\- Ça fait des jours qu'elle se cache. On ne la voit que pour manger. Qu'est qui se passe ?

Rosa coula son regard vers une personne bien particulière et resta longtemps à le regarder. La raison pour laquelle Iris ne montrait plus le bout de son nez, c'était lui.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va bien.

Sans aucune autre explications, Rosa se dirigea à l'intérieur pour se réchauffer. Quelque instant plus tard, le navire s'éloignait des cotes de l'île pour prendre la direction de Marine Ford. Plus que 5 jours avant l'exécution de Ace. Ils y seraient à temps d'après Marco. Munie d'une grande tasse de chocolat chaud, Rosa s'assit à une table et essaya de se focaliser sur autre chose sur la bataille qui s'apprêtait à faire un énorme impact dans le monde entier.

Malgré le fait que l'île soit déjà bien loin, les flocons tombaient toujours et le froid mordait autant la peau. Emmitouflée dans une chaude couverture, Iris regardait la neige chutait sur l'océan . Elle commençait à recouvrir le pont du Moby Dick. Quelques flocons se perdaient dans sa chevelure et certains atterrissaient sur ses joues, rougies par le froid. L'air glacial la faisait frissonner mais elle ne voulait pas rentrer. Elle ne voulait pas croiser Marco. Car c'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'exilait. Depuis qu'elle avait osé l'embrasser... Bon elle ne l'avait pas vraiment fait, ses lèvres s'étaient posé à coté. Mais quand même, la honte la submergeait et surtout elle ne voulait pas voir l'air si neutre de cet abruti. Et puis se retrouver un peu seule, ne lui faisait pas de mal. Elle pouvait se préparer mentalement à la guerre qui arrivait à grand pas.

\- T'inquiète pas flammèche, on va te sortir de la, murmura t-elle.

La pirate était prête pour aller sauver son camarade. Les entraînements avec le phœnix avaient nettement augmentés sa force. Mais elle ne devait pas se relâcher. Si elle ne voulait pas être tuée dès le premier pas posé sur le sol ennemi, elle devait continuer à travailler. Mais seule. Elle n'avait plus besoin de l'oiseau bleu pour y arriver. Déterminée, elle se leva pour descendre de son perchoir. Pas à pas, elle descendit le cordage, en veillant à ne pas glisser car la neige c'était déjà installé sur les cordes. Doucement, Iris arriva bientôt à une distance suffisante pour pouvoir sauter. Ce qu'elle fit avec beaucoup de grâce et de finesse. Ses pieds atterrirent sur le sol et elle se redressa.

\- Alors, par quoi je commence ? Se dit-elle tout haut.

\- Commence par m'écouter !

Iris se crispa d'un coup. Ses mains agrippèrent sa couverture, placée sur ses épaules. Pas lui.

\- Pas toi...

\- Revoie ton accueil. Il est aussi froid que la température !

La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas et commença à avancer sans jeter le moindre regard en arrière. Elle voulait courir mais le risque qu'elle tombe était trop grand et elle ne voulait pas se payer une nouvelle fois la honte devant l'individu aux cheveux ananas.

\- Arrête toi de suite, c'est un ordre.

Aucune raison de lui obéir. Elle était commandante après tout elle aussi. Et même si elle pensait qu'ils étaient tous égaux, elle savait que les commandants avaient une certaine autorité. Sauf qu'elle était aussi dirigeante de l'une des flotte. Donc elle était égal à lui. Donc elle n'avait aucun ordre à recevoir de lui. Même si dans la hiérarchie des flottes, il lui était supérieur. Ses pas ne se stoppèrent pas et elle continua à marcher vers le pont supérieur. Mais elle sentit dans son dos le regard froid et en colère du premier commandant. Et soudain elle entendit comme un bruit derrière elle. Une seconde après, elle se retrouva avec le phœnix transformé devant elle. Malgré la transformation totale de Marco, son regard restait inchangé.

\- Lâches moi le piaf, grogna -t-elle.

Vivement, la brune se retourna et repartit. C'était sans compter sur la main du commandant qui lui attrapa le poignet. Elle essaya de se dégager mais la poigne du commandant était puissante.

\- Saleté d'oiseau, lâche moi de suite ou je hurle !

\- Pourquoi tu te caches ?

\- Je ne me cache pas, j'ai besoin d'être seule.

\- La solitude c'est pas bon pour le moral, répondit le commandant.

\- Arrête de jouer les psys et rends moi ma main !

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Marco desserra sa prise sur le poignée d'Iris et elle secoua son avant bras. Il sortit de sa chemise un pistolet. Iris fronça les sourcils. Il lui tendit et elle hésita à le prendre.

\- Je me suis dit que t'en aurait besoin. Une dague c'est pas suffisant pour se défendre.

\- Je ne suis pas faible à ce point, garde le, ragea la jeune femme.

Il la sous estimait. Après les nombreuses preuves qu'elle avait donnée, après les nombreuses batailles auxquelles elle avait participé, il la trouvait encore faible. Iris le fusilla du regard. Elle savait qu'elle était du genre à foncer dans le tas et elle avait le goût du risque, elle était souvent exposé au danger mais elle n'était pas faible. Au plus profond d'elle, elle se sentait mal, déçue qu'il pense qu'elle était fragile. D'habitude, cela ne l'aurai même pas atteint mais aujourd'hui il l'avait blessée profondément. Elle voulait lui dire d'aller se faire voir et de remballer son pistolet mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Sa célèbre répartie s'envola en un clin d'œil.

\- Gardes le, dit-elle tout simplement avant de tourner les talons et se rentrer.

L'envie de s'entraîner l'avais quittée et elle se réfugia dans les cales du navire, derrière d'immenses caisses de bois. Elle soupira longuement avant de poser la tête sur le mur. Peut être qu'il avait peur pour elle ? Elle ricana. Non, il la trouvait juste nulle et faible. Elle lui prouverait le contraire.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur le Nouveau Monde. Iris, qui s'était endormie dans les cales, venait de sortir et fut surprise de voir une demi lune éclairant le ciel encore nuageux. Elle bailla et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Elle rentra doucement. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle heure il était mais si il faisait nuit, Rosa devait être couchée. Mais la jeune femme trouva leur appartement vide. Son aînée devait être encore au réfectoire.

La pirate aux boucles brunes s'étira et se frotta les yeux. Une bonne douche lui ferai du bien. Elle laissa couler l'eau chaude sur son corps sans se savonner quelques minutes. Elle avait l'impression que le liquide transparent la nettoyer de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir dans la journée. Elle sortit rapidement et enfila son pyjama avant de regagner la chambre. Son œil fut attiré par quelques chose posé sur son lit. Elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le pistolet qu'avait voulu lui donner Marco tout à l'heure. Elle se saisit de l'objet et l'observa de plus près. Pas trop lourd pour elle, elle pourrait le manier facilement. Elle le pointa vers le mur. Elle essaya de viser la lampe accrochée à celui-ci. Et le tir partit. Iris sursauta. Elle avait à peine effleuré la gâchette.

\- C'est sensible ce truc ! Dit-elle en lâchant l'arme.

Elle s'approcha du mur et regarda l'impact qu'elle avait fait. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à viser. Soudain la porte claqua et Rosa entra.

Qu'est que tu fabriques ? Cria t-elle, inquiète.

\- Rien, je m'entraîne c'est tout !

\- Qui t'a donné ça ?

\- L'abruti aux flammes bleues.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Monsieur trouve que je suis trop faible alors il me donne de quoi me défendre, ricana amèrement la jeune femme.

\- Ne joue pas avec ça dedans.

-T'inquiète je le range !

La brune reprit l'arme en main et la jeta dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Peut être qu'elle s'en servirai. Ou peut être pas. Elle déciderai de ça plus tard. De toute façon, elle ne savait pas viser. Déjà qu'elle était dangereuse sans aucune arme alors avec un pistolet dont elle ne savait même pas se servir, elle pourrait tuer l'un des siens. Elle s'effondra sur le matelas et remonta la couverture sur son corps.

\- Iris ?

\- Mmh ? Marmonna la concernée.

\- J'ai peur.

La pirate se releva dans son lit. Elle observa son amie assise sur son matelas, la tête baissée. Elle sourit. C'était souvent la plus âgée qui veillait sur la brune. Mais cette fois ci, Iris savait que c'était à elle de réconfortait Rosa. Elle s'approcha de la plus grande et lui prit les mains.

\- De quoi t'a peur ?

\- De cette guerre. Tout le monde n'en ressortira pas vivant. Peut être qu'on arrivera pas à sauver Ace ! Peut être que tu vas mourir la bas ! Peut être qu...

\- Je vais pas mourir ! Promis je ferrai gaffe.

\- Tu dis toujours ça mais t'en fais qu'à ta tête, répliqua la bleue.

Iris grimaça. Elle n'avait pas tord. Et elle connaissait son insouciance. Pour Rosa elle ferrai un effort. Cette guerre ne serait pas comme toutes les autres batailles qu'ils avaient menés contre la Marine. Cette fois ci, tout les soldats, tout les colonels, capitaines, vices amiraux seront réunis pour empêcher le sauvetage du second commandant. Et Iris pensait comme son amie : tout le monde ne survivrai pas. En pensant à tout les risques elle se demanda si le pistolet de Marco ne lui serait pas utile.

\- Est ce qu'on a bien fait de devenir des pirates ? Demanda alors Rosa.

\- J'sais pas. On a des amis, un navire. Pas besoin de se poser de questions sur notre destination. On est libre, l'aventure est au rendez vous. Je suis assez satisfaite de ma vie ici ! Pas toi ?

\- Je le suis aussi mais les risques sont plus grands.

\- Je te le répète Rosa, je ne mourrai pas. Moi aussi j'ai peur de cette guerre.

\- La grande Iris à peur de la guerre ? Ta plus grande peur ce serai pas de faire face à Marco ? Se moqua Rosa.

\- De quoi je me mêle... grommela la plus jeune.

Rosa lui fit un grand sourire. Elle savait très bien ce qu'avait fait son amie. Celle-ci s'était empressé de lui raconter dés que la bleue avait ouvert les yeux. L'aînée n'avait été qu'à moitié surprise de la réaction du commandant. Marco était l'incarnation de la neutralité. Mais au fond d'elle, Rosa savait qu'il était remué par ce baiser. Il était tout simplement doué pour cacher ses émotions.

Iris de nouveau sur son lit, regardait par le hublot, la fine neige qui tombait sur l'océan. Cinq jour. La bataille pour sauver Ace allait bientôt débuter. Rosa éteignit la lampe et le noir envahit la pièce. Iris se coucha dans son lit et se tourna vers la seule source de lumière qui restait. Il éclairait à peine mais cela suffisait. Rosa ne mettait jamais le rideau. Le noir lui faisait peur et la lumière de la lune la rassurait. La jeune femme aux cheveux azurs ferma les paupières et tenta d'oublier ce qui les attendaient. Le sommeil l'emporta rapidement et Iris la suivit bientôt aux pays des rêves.


	23. Chapter 23

_Hey ! _

_Je suis désolé de publier si tard. Je pensais publier plus tôt mais j'ai quelques problèmes qui m'empêchent d'écrire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisse pas tomber la fiction. Et pour ceux qui se demande, oui j'ai eu mon bac ! Mention chaud au cul comme on dit ^^ Un peu plus et j'allai faire un tour du coté du repech ! Mais tout ça c'est fini, je profite maintenant ! D'ailleurs j'ai l'impression que c'était y'a 6 mois les épreuves ! Breeeef ! Nous voici à Marine Ford ! Allons sauver notre commandant préféré ! Aceeee ! On arrive ! _

_Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ! Gros bisous sur vos joues rougies par les coups de soleils ! :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 23  
_

Une marche. Une autre. Il les montait doucement. Les mains attachées dans le dos, Ace montait ces escaliers en direction de l'échafaud. Ils étaient interminable. Tant mieux, ça lui permettait de penser. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était ce qu'avait dit l'Impératrice Boa Hankok, lors de sa venue à Impel Down.

_« Luffy est ici, dans la prison. Il est venu pour toi. » _Son petit frère avait risqué sa vie pour venir à sa rescousse. Quel tête brûlée. Ace savait que son frère allait se faire tuer dans cette prison. Pourtant il avait espéré jusqu'au bout de voir Luffy débarquer en courant et en hurlant comme il savait si bien le faire. Mais aucun chapeau de paille n'était arrivé jusqu'au sixième niveau. La peur de perdre son unique frère lui avait tiraillé l'estomac mais que pouvait-il faire ? Enchaîné dans cet endroit. Il avait tenté de s'échapper quand les gardes étaient venus le chercher mais en vain. Lors de son transfert vers Marine Ford, Ace avait été attaché dehors, sous le ciel bleu. Il avait alors repensé à son enfance avec ses frère et à sa rencontre avec Luffy à Alabasta. Tout ça était loin maintenant.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte s'attendait à ce que son paternel entre en action. Barbe Blanche ne laisserait pas un de ses fils mourir par les mains de la Marine. Pourtant, en envoyant tout ses matelots la bas, il risquait de n'en perdre pas qu'un. Le manipulateur du Pyro fruit pensa alors aux deux jeunes filles qui avaient intégré l'équipage en dernier. Elles ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à ce genre de espérait de tout cœur que son capitaine les mettent à l'abri de cette guerre.

Son pied se posa sur la dernière marche de l'escalier. Les portes devant lui s'ouvrirent et une lumière aveuglante apparut. Ace s'avança alors vers le soleil, l'astre qui chasse les ténèbres.

_Le Moby Dick.  
_

\- Comment ça je fais partie des lignes arrières ?! Non, je veux me battre devant pour aller sauver Ace !

\- C'est mieux pour nous Iris, expliqua Rosa.

\- Non je ne suis pas d'accord. En tant que commandante je me dois d'aller à l'avant. Je me protège pas derrière mes hommes moi ! Hurla la rebelle.

\- Marco, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux la mettre à l'arrière ? Iris est forte et sera se débrouiller, intervint le capitaine.

\- Aaaah merci papy !

\- Elle va faire n'importe quoi. On a un plan à respecter, déclara le phœnix.

\- Et tu crois que je suis pas capable de le suivre ?! Quel manque de confiance !

\- Marine Ford en approche !

\- Je vais chercher mes affaires ! Grogna la brune.

Iris quitta le pont supérieur et s'engouffra dans les couloirs du Moby Dick. Cet abruti d'oiseau lui donner d'abord un flingue pour sa défense car il pensait d'elle qu'elle n'était pas assez forte et maintenant il essayait de convaincre leur capitaine, de la laisser à l'arrière. C'était sur, il la trouvait encore plus faible qu'elle ne le pensait.

\- Arrêtes toi une seconde !

Et maintenant il la suivait.

\- Hors de question que je sois au dernier rang. Ace compte sur moi ! Ragea t-elle, en faisait face au blond.

\- Au moins derrière, tu ne feras aucune connerie susceptible de gâcher le plan.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça parce que tu as peur que je fasse une connerie ! Tu me fout derrière parce que tu me croit faible. Je ne le suis pas pas ! Fulmina la jeune femme.

\- Tu te trompes.

\- Oh non je crois pas ! Laisse moi aller chercher mes affaires ! Tu m'empêchera pas de me battre !

En colère, Iris fit volte face violemment mais elle fut tiré en arrière. Marco la fit se retourner vers lui et elle allait hurler mais les lèvres du commandant posées sur les siennes la coupa dans son élan. La jeune femme tenta de se débattre mais le blond la tenait fermement et il appuya plus sur la bouche de la pirate. Celle-ci surprise qu'il continue à l'embrasser, se détendit un peu se décida à lui répondre. Doucement, elle bougea ses lèvres et sentit le sourire du phœnix se dessiner. Le cœur de la rebelle , et ce malgré elle, battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle tentait de se dire que ce n'était rien mais elle n'y arrivait pas. L'homme aux cheveux dorés s'écarta en premier. Iris se recula et n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers Marco,tellement elle était gênée. Mais elle trouva la force de parler.

\- Qu'est qui te prends ? Murmura Iris.

\- Je finis ce que tu avait commencé l'autre soir.

\- Tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas m'avoir ? Déclara Iris. J'irai me battre quand même.

\- Je t'en empêcherai, lui assura le blond.

\- Ah oui et comment tu vas faire ? M'enfermer dans les cales jusqu'à la fin de la bataille ?

\- Précisément.

Avant même qu'Iris puisse répliquer, le premier commandant abattit le coté de sa main sur le cou de la brune. Elle tomba inconsciente dans ses bras de suite après. Il la souleva comme on porte une princesse et regarda son visage.

\- Désolé Iris...

_Sur le pont _

\- Père, les navires alliés viennent de faire surface !

\- A nous d'entrer en scène ! Je vous rappelle que le but est de sauver Ace et non pas de se faire tuer. Évitez toute actions qui pourrait vous mettre en danger. ! Déclara Barbe Blanche.

Un cri de guerre sortit s'éleva du pont et de nombreuses épées se levèrent. Rosa, la peur nouait au ventre mais déterminée, leva elle aussi ses armes pour montrait qu'elle donnerait tout pour cette guerre. Elle allait avoir besoin de courage pour se battre. Elle remarqua Marco, qui venait d'arriver sur le pont. Il lui lança un coup d'œil et elle hocha la tête. Et elle ne serait pas inquiète pour sa cadette. Le bateau remontait vite vers la surface et lorsqu'il atteint celle ci, la bulle éclata dans un grand bruit.

La jeune femme, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit et fut éblouie par le soleil, qui cognait fort dans le ciel. Elle mit du temps à s'adaptait à la luminosité, qui n'était pas si forte dans les profondeurs de la mer. Lorsque enfin, ses yeux furent de nouveau opérationnel, elle regarda devant elle.

Marine Ford, le quartier générale de la Marine. L'ennemi le plus puissant que les pirates peuvent avoir. Devant ses pupilles bleues, des milliers de soldats attendaient l'ordre de les tuer. Face à son regard effrayé, de nombreux canons pointés sur leur navires. Une rangées de géants se tenaient droits, fiers. Les sept grands corsaires faisaient aussi partis de tout ces gens qui tenterait de la tuer.

Rosa savait que le nombres de soldats serait vertigineux, elle se doutait bien que les corsaires serait la. Elle savait que cette guerre en était vraiment une et que ce n'était pas une simple bataille. Mais de voir tout ça, devant ses yeux, ne fit qu'accroître sa peur. Il fallait qu'elle se répète qu'elle s'en sortirait. Qu'Iris n'était pas là. Qu'Ace avait besoin du secours de ses camarades. Elle se mit à inspirer et expirer fort pour se donner du courage. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas la miss. Reste derrière moi si tu veux, essaya de la rassurer Vista.

La pirate sourit à l'épéiste et porte son regard sur son commandant, qu'elle apercevait en haut de l'échafaud.

Ace avait regardé tous les navires de l'armada de son père sortir un à un de l'eau. Il avait vu le Moby Dick apparaître à la surface, avec tout ses compagnons à son bord. Les soldats s'étaient agités en voyant le forban le plus fort du monde débarquait dans la baie de Marine Ford. Lui, avait juste tremblé. Son père, ses amis, tous étaient venus le chercher. Mais il ne voulait pas être sauver. Il avait mérité sa punition. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent encore plus lorsqu'il aperçut sur le pont du bateau, Rosa. Ses cheveux bleus étaient lâchés et se baladaient au gré du vent. De loin, elle avait l'air plus que déterminée à venir le secourir. Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Pourquoi était elle là ? Ne pouvait-elle pas se cacher avec Iris ? Il releva soudainement les yeux et parcouru ses amis des yeux. La bleue était bien là mais aucune trace de la rebelle de l'équipage.

\- Ou est ce que t'es grande folle... murmura le jeune homme pour lui tout seul.

Ace regarda ses compagnons et les entendit hurler qu'ils viendraient le chercher. Ace se mordit la lèvre quand il perçut la voix de Rosa parmi toutes celles qui résonnaient dans le port de Marine Ford. Elle allait se faire tuer par sa faute. Ils prenaient tous le risque de mourir pour sa petite personne. Lui, qui avait était si égoïste en partant seul à la recherche de Teach. Lui, qui n'avait pensé qu'à la vengeance. Il voulu crier à tous ses amis de repartir mais il n'en trouva pas la force.

Rosa observait son ami, prêt a se faire tuer en haut de cet échafaud. Elle n'imaginait même pas comment il pouvait se sentir. Ils allaient aller le sauver et ils repartiraient sur les mers ensembles. Elle regarda Barbe Blanche. Le regard fixé sur son fils, il ne laissait passé aucune émotions. La pirate le vit prendre sa célèbre pose et un instant plus tard, elle vit l'air se fissurer. Cela faisait parti du plan. D'énormes vagues se formèrent autour de Marine Ford, ce qui inquiéta grand nombres de soldats, qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée des pouvoirs de l'empereur.

\- Un tremblement de terre, S'écria Sengoku.

Le sourire de Barbe Blanche inquiéta Rosa, qui se demanda si eux aussi surviraient à ce que venait de provoquer leur capitaine. C'était leur capitaine qui avait débuté cette guerre. Mais la plupart des personnes présentes, ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qui allait arriver. Rosa posa un regard sur les navires derrière le Moby Dick. Elle ne connaissait aucun des capitaines qu'avait appelé le vieux pirate. Elle espérait qu'ils soient à la hauteur pour sauver leur compagnon. Elle secoua la tête. Bien sur qu'ils l'étaient, c'était l'armada du plus grand pirate du monde.

Elle reporta son regard vers l'immense vague qui allait engloutir Marine Ford. La colère de leur capitaine allait se déverser sur l'ennemi. Mais quelqu'un s'interposa. La criminelle vit un homme s'élancer et d'un geste, glacer la mer déchaînée. Toute l'eau autour de l'île se transforma en banquise.

\- Aokiji !

\- Qui est ce ? Demanda Rosa.

\- Un amiral de la M arine . Évite le. Évite les 3. Laisse les commandants s'en occuper, lui chuchota Vista.

Rosa déglutit. Se frotter aux amiraux n'était pas dans ses plans de toute façon. Elle observa la glace qui avait figé le navire. Comment ferait-il pour repartir ?

\- Bon, profitons que la mer soit gelée pour nous lancer dans la bataille ! Cria Izou.

Des cris de guerre s'élevèrent des navires et un bataillon de pirates débarqua sur la banquise. La jeune femme pria pour que les commandants restent à bord du navire mais ils n'en firent rien et eux aussi, se dépêchèrent de sauter par dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre le sol. Elle hésita. Ace avait besoin d'aide et elle, elle restait là, sur le pont du Moby Dick, pendant que ses camarades risquer leur vies.

\- Si tu veux rester là, tu peux, fit une voix dans son dos.

Marco se plaça à coté d'elle et observa ses coéquipiers se lancer dans la plus grande guerre que le monde ai jamais connu. Son calme impressionnait toujours Rosa. Elle serra une de ses épées qu'elle avait sorti. La lame brillait au soleil.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour Iris. Tant que je reste sur le navire, il ne lui arrivera rien.

Un soupir traversa les lèvres de la bleue. Une sensation horrible s'emparait d'elle rien qu'à l'idée de poser un pied sur la glace. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. C'était tellement égoïste de sa part de penser ça. Personne ne souhaite mourir. Elle sait qu'aucun de ses amis ne veut mourir. Pourtant ils sont tous là, à se battre pour que l'un des leur ne succombe pas. Rosa releva son regard vers l'île et observa Ace, à genoux en haut de l'échafaud. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'il devait ressentir, lui, qui était à deux doigts de partir pour toujours. La bleutée ferma les paupières. Jamais elle ne le laisserai mourir.

D'un coup, ses yeux se rouvrirent et ses iris azurs se plantèrent droit devant elle, reflétant son courage et sa détermination à sauver son commandant. Elle dégaina sa deuxième épée et sauta par dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre son équipage, déjà en plein combat.

\- Marco, demande à Vista de protéger Rosa.

\- Oui Père.

\- Ou est Iris ? Demanda le capitaine.

\- En sécurité.

\- Marco, tu sais, elle sait se battre. Ne crois pas qu'elle va rester sans rien faire.

Le premier commandant ne répondit pas . Il préférait la savoir loin de tout ce qui pourrait la tuer.

Rosa avançait sur la glace. Elle courrait. Avec ses amis. Vista était derrière elle et cela la rassurait un peu. De tout les cotés, s'entrechoquaient des épées. Les coups de feu des fusils résonnaient dans ses oreilles. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de marines réunit. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle devait faire : éviter les amiraux et sauver Ace. Et revenir en vie. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas laisser Iris seule.

\- Tiens toi bien la Marine, j'arrive !


	24. Chapter 24

_Salut ! _

_Je sais, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas publié et je m'en excuse. Il a fallu que je me prépare à la rentrée où j'entrais dans une nouvelle école. Qui dit nouvelle école dit changements et maintenant je vis seule dans un petit appartement sans Wifi. Oui oui je survie ne vous en faite pas ^^ Et puis avec le nombre de trucs qu'on nous demande, j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Mais bon je suis encore la c'est le principal ^^ Mais j'avoue que ça va être dur de publier avec régularité. Préparez vous à ce que les chapitres sortent à des dates éloignées les une des autres. Chapitre peu intéressant je trouve. Même si Rosa prends le l'assurance et se bat avec férocité, il manque beaucoup d'action. ( Iris reviiiiiens). Je vous laisse juger par vous même. _

_Bonne lecture et couvrez votre bout du nez parce qu'on commence à se cailler ! Bisouus ! :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 24 _

_-_ Comment ça, notre botte secrète c'est un géant ? Cria Rosa.

\- Exactement !

Vista mit à terre un soldat et se retourna vers sa protégée. Elle tenait le coup. Pour l'instant. Elle n'avait pas encore utiliser son fruit du démon mais rien qu'avec ses deux épées, elle s'en sortait royalement bien. Mais il l'a sentait un peu épuisée. Mais il fallait qu'ils continuent à avancer.

Rosa s'essuya le front et décolla les cheveux qui était collé sur celui ci à cause de la transpiration. Elle se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le géant qui d'après Vista, allait leur faire gagner du temps. Ses yeux azurs parcoururent le champs de bataille rapidement. De nombreux pirates étaient déjà tombés. C'était son équipage, ses camarades. Son cœur battit plus vite. Elle devait continuer. Ace était encore loin.

Le brun aux taches de rousseur regardait depuis l'échafaud, ses compagnons se battre avec rage pour le sauver. Il ne méritait pas d'être secouru. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait toujours vécu sa vie au jour le jour sans rien regretter. Mais maintenant que sa famille était là, prête à tout pour le délivrer, il regrettait de l'avoir entraîné la dedans. C'était sa faute. Il aperçut une tache bleue parmi tout ses amis. Rosa. Elle se battait férocement contre un soldat de la Marine. Pourquoi le Paternel l'avait envoyé vers la mort ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir protégé ? Il observa son amie combattre. Certes, elle était courageuse et forte mais un seul instant suffisait pour qu'une lame la transperce ou pour qu'une balle la touche.

C'était avec rage et détermination que Rosa se battait. La Marine avait emmené son père quand elle était petite. Elle commençait doucement sa vengeance envers ceux qui l'avait privé elle et son frère d'amour paternel. Et sa détermination à sauver Ace la poussait à tout donner pour vaincre l'ennemi. Elle se battait sans retenue et était heureuse que son amie soit en sécurité dans le navire. Et si Marco surveillait la jeune rebelle, alors Rosa pouvait se battre sans avoir à se soucier de l'état de santé d'Iris.

Un soldat de la Marine fonça droit sur elle, sabre en l'air, prêt à la trancher. Elle esquiva rapidement et abattit sa propre épée sur le flan de son adversaire, qui tomba sans demander son reste. Vista la couvrait et Haruta n'était pas loin. Elle sentait sa confiance en elle accrue et elle se dirigea vers une troupe de soldats qui venait de sauter sur la banquise.

\- Vista, ne quitte pas Rosa des yeux !

\- Entendu !

Le commandant de la cinquième flotte alla porter son aide à la pirate, qui en s'en sortait pas si mal que ça, seule face à une dizaine de soldats. Rosa, après avoir battu le dernier de la troupe, prit une grande inspiration. Le souffle lui manquait. Ses bras commençaient à devenir lourds à force de tenir ses armes. Pourtant, elle resserra sa prise sur ses épées. Elle ne faiblirait pas. Soudain elle aperçut une lumière aveuglante au dessus d'elle. Comme une sorte d'éclair. Elle suivit du regard cette lueur. Et elle fut surprise de voir un homme se matérialisait à la place de cette lumière.

\- Kizaru ! S'exclama un pirate.

Rosa se plaça à coté de Vista. Elle savait que c'était un amiral. Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui. Il était suspendu dans le ciel bleu de Marine Ford et faisait face à Barbe Blanche. Malgré la force de son capitaine, Rosa s'inquiéta pour lui. Soudain, l'amiral lança une attaque constituée de petites perles de lumière vers le vieux pirate. Celui ci ne bougea pas d'un poil et Rosa n'eut même pas le temps de hurler au Paternel de réagir qu'elle aperçut Marco fonçait droit sur l'attaque.

\- Attention Marco ! Cria la jeune femme.

\- Laisse le faire, il sait ce qu'il fait.

L'attaque toucha de plein fouet le premier commandant. Rosa ferma les yeux, ébloui par la lumière. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Marco n'était pas le second du capitaine pour rien. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle aperçut Marco en pleine forme et l'amiral un peu déstabiliser. Le blond n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et fonça sur Kizaru, transformé en phœnix. Rosa vit l'amiral vêtu de jaune, parer l'attaque de son ami. Marco eu quand même assez de force pour l'envoyer vers le sol. Les défenseurs de la justice, inquiets pour l'un de leur meilleur atout, ne se concentrèrent plus sur le combat.

Rosa décida d'attaquer à ce moment précis. Ses épées dansèrent autour d'elle et s'abattirent sur les hommes du camp ennemi. Ses coups étaient précis et puissant et Vista fut étonné de voir Rosa se lâcher. La jeune femme, lors de ses précédents combats retenait souvent ses coups et ne tuer jamais l'adversaire. Mais la bleue avait prit confiance en elle et s'était armé d'un courage presque inébranlable.

Les pirates de Barbe Blanche avançaient rapidement dans la baie. Les navires alliés s'étaient déployés sur la gauche et la droite de la baie pour pouvoir attaquer Marine Ford de tout les cotés. Les soldats de la Marine semblaient débordés et un peu paniqués à l'idée de voir ces criminels fonçaient vers l'échafaud où attendait leur ami prisonnier. Accrochés à l'espoir de sauver Ace, l'armée de Barbe Blanche chargeait l'ennemi sans se poser de question.s. Mais la Marine avait tout prévu.

Bientôt, Rosa se retrouva devant tout les vices amiraux de la Marine. Une vingtaine d'hommes assez impressionnant se dressèrent comme un mur devant le passage menant à Ace. Sans peur, certains pirates attaquèrent mais finirent au sol. Rosa, toujours confiante, se lança elle aussi vers l'un de ces vices amiraux . Un homme au teint pâle et sûrement possesseur d'un fruit du démon puisque il possédait huit bras. Et donc huit épées qu'il pointaient vers elle. Serrant un peu plus la sienne, elle prit son élan et frappa sur l'une des armes de son adversaire. Mais cela ne suffit pas à le faire reculer et il abattit un de ses bras sur l'épaule de la jeune femme, qui eu du mal à l'éviter.

\- Rosa recule je m'en occupe ! Hurla un pirate de la flotte d'Ace.

Elle le laissa passer mais se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'en viendra pas à bout tout seul. Elle décida donc d'aller lui porter de l'aide mais la force de l'amiral les envoya au tapis. La bleue, projetée avec brutalité retomba sur l'épaule gauche et émit un son de douleur.

\- Rosa ? Ca va ? Tu peux te lever ?

\- Ouais ça ira, le rassura t-elle.

Elle toucha son membre. L'épaisse couche de glace sur laquelle elle était tombée n'avait pas amortit sa chute. Elle aurai sûrement un bleu. Mais qu'importe. Ace devait souffrir encore plus et son unique but était de sauver son commandant. Mais la barrière que formait les vices amiraux l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Sa confiance en elle s'estompa un peu. Si elle ne pouvait pas battre ces hommes, elle ne serait pas en mesure de secourir son ami. Rosa secoua la tête.

\- Reprends toi ! Faut que tu passes ! Se murmura t-elle à elle même.

Soudain de nombreux murmures se firent entendre vers le fond de la baie. Rosa essaya de voir ce qui pouvait bien agiter les soldats mais elle n'aperçut rien. Elle remarqua Vista pas loin de l'endroit de l'agitation. Puis elle le vit. L'homme qui avait crée une certaine effervescence. Œil de Faucon. Le sabreur, vêtu de sa longue cape et de son chapeau à plumes, s'avançait parmi la foule de combattants bleu et blanc. Une sorte de silence s'empara du champ de bataille lorsque le grand corsaire prit son sabre.

Barbe Blanche esquissa un sourire, sachant déjà qu'il était la cible du sabreur. Rosa sentit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et au-delà de la peur qui s'infiltrait en elle, elle se demanda ce que valait le légendaire sabreur. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et qu'elle assistait à une de ses attaques. Elle n'arrivait pas à quitter ses yeux percent qui lui avait donner son surnom.

Mihawk leva ses yeux jaunes vers le capitaine du Moby Dick. Aucun doute le vieux pirate était sa cible. D'un geste précis, il abattit son célèbre sabre dans l'air et une onde de choc se dirigea droit vers Barbe Blanche. Les pirates tentèrent de l'arrêter mais il furent faucher par l'attaque. L'impact allait heurter de plein fouet l'homme le plus fort du monde mais il se stoppa juste avant.

\- Commandant Joz !

Rosa esquissa un sourire rassuré en apercevant le commandant en parti recouvert de diamant. Sa carrure imposante et surtout la pierre la plus chère du monde qui le recouvrait, avaient permis d'éviter l'attaque d'Oeil de Faucon. Nullement impressionné, Barbe Blanche émit un rire sourd qui se termina en une quinte de toux.

La jeune femme aux cheveux azurs regarda son capitaine se tenir la poitrine. Il n'allait pas très bien et tous le monde craignait qu'il est une attaque en plein milieu de cette guerre. La bleue allait repartir au combat, ses épées toujours dans les mains mais un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Soudain la glace se mit à trembler et Rosa tenta de garder l'équilibre. D'autres tremblements suivirent le premier et un grognement alerta tous les sens de Rosa.

Sur l'échafaud, Ace ressentait aussi les secousses. Sengoku avertit rapidement les soldats de rester sur leurs garde. Le brun vit alors une immense silhouette se rapprochait. Et un grognement suivit la dernière secousse. Ace se mordit la lèvre supérieur. Il reconnu la masse qui avançait vers le champs de bataille. Ses lèvres tremblèrent un instant. Une carrure imposante se dressa alors dans la baie de Marine Ford.

Un géant plus impressionnant que ceux présent dans la Marine se plaça près du Moby Dick. Sa peau verte et ses dents pointus le dissociait de toute apparence humaine. Son regard vif ne regardait que la plate-forme où se trouvait le second commandant.

\- Vous voyez ce que je vois ! Un descendant d'Oz ! Il me le faut vivant ! s'exclama Moria le grand corsaire.

Ace regardait le géant. Même Little Oz junior était venu le sauver. Il resta sans voix, toujours aussi chamboulé de voir ce vieil ami, débarqué ici pour essayer de l'arracher à leur ennemi. Un sanglot remonta dans sa gorge et il fit un énorme effort pour ne pas le laisser prendre le dessus sur sa fierté.

Dans la baie, Rosa elle aussi observait le nouveau venu. Alors c'était lui l'arme secrète. Un peu grand à son goût. Ce serai un cible facile pour leur ennemi. Mais si le Paternel l'avait choisi c'est qu'il devait être un atout majeur pour leur camp. Le mastodonte s'avança un peu plus dans la baie sous les acclamations de ses camarades qui croyait en lui et en ses capacités. Les pieds du colosse s'écrasaient sur la glace et Rosa fut surprise de la voir tenir bon sous ce poids.

\- Ace mon ami ! J'arrive !

Rosa leva la tête lorsque leur allié prononça ses mots. Sa voix était rauque et puissante et on sentait une grande sincérité dans ses paroles. La bleue observa au loin, son ami, bloqué en haut de l'échafaud. Peut être que Oz Juniors pourrait l'arracher des griffes de la Marine. Il attendrait l'échafaud plus facilement vu sa taille. Ses prunelles azurs posées sur Ace, elle sentit une flamme au creux de sa poitrine. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le brun. Elle devait rester concentrée. De nouveau prête à affronter la Marine, elle s'élança droit devant.

Little Oz Junior avait prit de l'avance et avançait rapidement vers la rangée de géants appartenant à la Marine. L'un deux s'élança, sur de faire chavirer ce monstre à la peau verte. Oz Junior pas le moins du monde impressionné, écrasa son ennemi qui ne pu rien faire face à cette force colossale. Barbe Blanche regardait l'avancée rapide du géant. Il grogna dans sa barbe. Le descendant du célèbre Oz ne se souciait pas du danger et c'est que qui inquiétait le capitaine de toute cette armada. Le monstre balayait les soldats sur son passage et ne se préoccupait pas des fusils et canons pointaient vers lui. Un premier coup de feu parti mais la balle fut insignifiante pour le monstre vert qui continua son chemin vers les grands corsaires. Ace le regardait venir vers lui sans voir le danger qui le menaçait.

\- Non Oz ! Ne vient pas ! cria le brun aux taches de rousseur.

Celui ci n'écouta pas son ami et continua à marcher en répétant qu'il sauverait Ace. Le manipulateur de flammes se tendit quand le grand corsaire Bartholomew Kuma se détacha des ranges et vint se placer devant l'immense corps d'Oz Juniors.

\- Oz va t'en !

De plus en plus proche de l'échafaud, Oz tendit la main pour tenter de toucher son ami. Mais durant ce temps, Kuma avait crée une bulle, capable de tout détruire. Elle rapetissait à mesure qu'il la compactait. Une fois qu'elle eu atteint sa taille minimale, la bulle se détacha de ses mains et s'envola vers le corps du gigantesque allié de Barbe Blanche. Un seconde plus tard, l'onde de choc se déferla à l'intérieur d'Oz et son cri de douleur résonna dans les oreilles d'Ace comme la fin du géant. L'homme au poing ardent regarda son ami souffrir avant de poser un genou à terre. Le souffle coupé par l'attaque du corsaire, Oz Junior tenta de se relever. Il réussit dans bien que mal à se redresser. Mais les attaques fusèrent et le géant ne vit pas un deuxième grand corsaire se faufilait sous lui . D'un coup rapide, Doflamingo coupa la jambe du démon et celui ci s'écroula une nouvelle fois, à quelques mètres de l'échafaud. Sa respiration était saccadée et du sang coula de sa bouche.

\- Je dois… sauver Ace ! Réussit à articuler le géant.

\- Oz…

Little Oz Juniors arma son poing et détruisit le mur devant lui. Il avança sa main vers Ace, grognant des mots. Le second commandant regardant cette main approchait de lui. Soudain Moria attaqua et son ombre transperça le corps du démon. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes mais sa main était toujours tendu vers l'échafaud.

\- J'arrive Ace, je viens te sauver ! Grogna le géant à bout de souffle.

Ace serra les dents, voyant son ami souffrant. Des images de leur rencontre vinrent défiler devant les yeux du brun et il regarda Little Oz dire son nom d'un grognement avant de s'écrouler sur la place, inerte. Ace cria le prénom de son ami, voulant à tout prix qu'il se relève. De nombreux pirates suivirent le geste de leur ami et hurlèrent le prénom du colosse mais un simple cri de détresse ne suffit pas à réveiller leur camarade.

Le cœur de Rosa se serra quand elle entendit le cri de douleur d'Ace. Elle ne connaissait pas le passé des deux hommes, si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi en parlant d'Oz, mais ils avaient l'air d'être très proche. Elle aimerai bien connaître leur histoire à tout les deux. Mais pour cela, il fallait sauver Ace. D'un geste précis, elle fit tourner ses sabres entre ses doigts et les repointa sur ses ennemis. Les soldats semblaient être plus sûr d'eux depuis la défaite d'Oz.

Le regard toujours bloqué sur le corps du géant devant lui, Ace serrait les poings et n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Un autre membre de sa famille venait de tomber juste sous ses yeux et pourquoi ? Pour lui venir en aide. Dans sa vie, il n'avait jamais rien regretté, il avait fait les choses comme bon lui semblait, mais là, à ce moment précis, il regrettait d'avoir impliqué toute sa famille dans cette guerre qui n'aurai jamais du avoir lieu. Ace regardait ce champs de bataille où tant de ses amis étaient tombés. Il ne voyais plus Rosa et espérait ne pas apercevoir son cadavre au milieu de tant d'autres. Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et fut surpris de voir Garp s'asseoir un peu plus loin sous le regard abasourdi de Sengoku.

\- Si tu tente quoi que ce soit, je serai là pour t'arrêter ! Assura l'amiral en chef.

\- Si je voulais tenter quelque chose je l'aurai déjà fait !

Ace regarda son grand-père observait la guerre sous eux. Malgré que ce vieux l'ai frappé plus d'une fois, lui ai crié dessus, Ace avait de l'affection pour lui. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait pris soin de lui avec Dadan. Il n'avait pas toujours était tendre avec lui et Luffy mais c'était toujours pour leur bien. Ace se voyait encore dans la forêt à répéter à ce vieux fou qu'il deviendrai pirate et non soldat de la Marine. Soudain il y eu une nouvelle agitation de la part des soldats mais aussi des pirates. Des cris se faisaient entendre. Ils étaient loin mais semblaient se rapprocher petit à petit.

\- Regardez le ciel ! s'écria un soldat.

Ace leva les yeux vers le soleil. Il distingua une forme se rapprochait d'eux. Puis au fur et à mesure que cette forme ce rapprochait, des silhouettes se dessinèrent elles aussi dans le bleu infini du ciel. Lorsqu'il put enfin distinguer mieux les personnes, il fut abasourdi.

\- C'est pas possible….

Un groupe de personnes tomber du ciel. De quoi affoler tout le monde. Mais Ace ne se focalisa que sur une personne. Il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et en oublia presque de respirer. A coté de lui, son grand-père n'allai pas mieux. La bouche grande ouverte lui aussi, il peinait à sortir des sons. Ce fut Ace qui parla en premier.

\- Luffy ?!


	25. Chapter 25

_Hey !_

_Le retard est immense. Je m'excuse. J'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire depuis la dernière fois. Le premier semestre est passé, je relâche un peu la pression et je vous poste ce chapitre, soulagé qu'il sois enfin là ! La dernière fois, Luffy venait de débarquer sur le champ de bataille ! Et Garp allait faire une syncope ! Et bien dans ce chapitre, il la fait ^^ _

_Je vous laisse lire et j'espère qu'on se retrouvera bientôt ! Bisous sur vos joues toute froides ! :) _

* * *

_Chapitre 25_

Non, il ne rêvait pas. Luffy au chapeau de paille était bien en train de tomber du ciel avec une horde de criminels à sa suite. Sengoku ravala sa salive et se retourna vers son confrère, toujours assis par terre.

\- Garp! Encore un membre de ta satané famille!

Le dit Garp fixait ce point jaune dans le ciel qui n'était autre que son petit fils. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que le deuxième frère débarque à Marine Ford. Déjà qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'aîné, il fallait en plus que le plus idiot fasse une entrée spectaculaire dans cette fichue guerre.

Quand à Ace, il n'en revenait toujours pas lui non plus. Son petit frère, qui avait couru des risques énorme en allant à Impel Down, venait se frotter à toute l'élite de la Marine pour lui. Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, sachant très bien que Luffy pouvait se faire tuer à cause de lui.

\- Aceeeee!

Il leva la tête. Luffy venait d'atterrir au beau milieu du champs de bataille, insouciant comme à son habitude et entouré d'une troupe assez inattendu. Il reconnu parmi les effectifs, Baggy le clown, qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Dans un coin il repéra Crocodile, l'ennemi d'Alabasta. Et Jimbei était la lui aussi. Comment Luffy avait réussi à en faire ses alliés ? Ace soupira. Ils ne devaient pas tous avoir des intérêts communs.

Barbe Blanche esquissa un sourire. Ace lui avait déjà parlé de son petit frère qui détruisait tout sur son passage. C'était lui qui avait rendu Alabasta à son roi en éliminant Crocodile. Son regard se posa sur le fameux criminel. Combien de fois l'homme des sables avait tenté de l'éliminer ? Il ne comptait plus. Et il était certain qu'il réessayerait bientôt. Marco lui aussi tenait à l'œil l'ancien grand corsaire. Non pas que son capitaine ne puisse se défendre mais il avait vieilli et ses réflexes s'étaient atténués.

Toute la Marine regardait les nouveaux venus. Tous reconnurent les grandes pointures. Et Luffy en faisait parti. Le garçon élastique faisait parler de lui depuis pas mal de temps et tous savait pertinemment que c'était un redoutable adversaire. Garp était en train de s'arracher les cheveux face à l'immense bêtise qu'avait fait son petit fils en venant ici.

Rosa, quand à elle, regardait la scène de loin. Le fameux Monkey D Luffy, celui qu'elle avait vu dans le journal à de nombreuses reprises, était enfin devant ses yeux. Ace lui avait dit qu'il était casse cou et imprévisible mais jamais elle n'aurai imaginé qu'il tombe du ciel. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs comment c'était possible. En tout cas, les soldats de la Marine avaient baissé les armes, trop abasourdi par cette arrivée fulgurante. Ce qui permit à la jeune fille d'avoir quelques secondes de répit. Soudain, elle vu comme une sorte de courant d'air se déplacer vers le Paternel. Elle regarda mieux et s'aperçut que c'était du sable. Qui se transforma en une personne armé d'un crochet.

\- Père !

Le vieil homme ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la présence de Crocodile dans son dos mais un pied vint percuter le crochet du criminel. C'était la jambe élastique de Luffy qui venait de projeter Crocodile, loin de l'empereur. Celui eu de la peine a se remette sur pied et se demanda comment il était possible que le chapeau de paille l'ai atteint jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive le membre mouillé de son adversaire. Il avait retenu la leçon apparemment.

\- C'est toi Barbe Blanche, hein ? s'écria Luffy. Ace aime beaucoup ce vieux alors le touche pas, finit-il en s'adressant à l'homme sable.

\- Qu'est que tu fais la gamin ? La cour de récré n'est pas ici ! gronda le vieux pirate.

\- Je suis venu sauver Ace ! C'est mon frère ! Personne m'empêchera de le sauver !

Sur ces paroles, le petit frère d'Ace sauta sur la banquise et se mit à courir en direction de l'échafaud, suivit de Jimbei. Barbe Blanche eut un petit ricanement en regardant le jeune homme élastique.

\- Il est plein de ressources le petit ! Commenta Marco.

\- Mmh en effet. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meurt lors de cette bataille. Marco, fais en sorte que ce gosse reste en vie.

\- Bien sur Père, sourit le phœnix.

Ace observait avec inquiétude, l'avancée de son frère dans la bataille. Il n'était pas encore arrivé au niveau des grosses pointures de la Marine mais il s'en approchait. Même avec Jimbei et cet immense travesti à ses cotés, le second commandant voyait rouge pour la vie de son cadet. A coté de lui, Garp gesticulait dans tout les sens, alignant insultes sur insultes à l'attention du pirate au chapeau de paille. Mais Ace écoutait vaguement les jérémiades de son grand-père. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez pour Rosa et Luffy venait en rajouter une couche. Il se mordit la lèvre supérieur avant de crier :

\- Va t'en Luffy ! T'a rien à faire ici ! Je vis ma vie de mon coté, va vivre la tienne !

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je suis ton frère ! hurla l'homme élastique.

Ace braqua son regard droit dans celui de Luffy. Il y vit la même détermination que quand ils étaient enfants et qu'ils se battaient pour rire. Il baissa la tête et se mit à supplier les dieux, de laisser la vie à son idiot de frère.

Le champ de bataille venait de gagner des soldats en faveur de l'empereur. De nouvelles épées vinrent frapper l'adversaire et Rosa en fut ravie. Les marines s'acharnaient moins sur elle et elle pu laisser retomber sa lame le temps de quelques secondes. Vista s'était éloigné mais elle reconnu des membres de son équipages pas loin d'elle. Ça la rassurait. Et elle essayait de suivre avec attention le frère de son commandant. Il se débrouillait assez bien puisqu'il venait d'abattre à lui tout seul un géant.

Soudain, Rosa sentit la glace bouger sous ses pieds. On aurait presque dit un tremblement de terre. Elle releva la tête et entendit un pirate criait à l'aide dans son dos. D'un mouvement, elle se retourna et aperçut les pirates alliés venir vers elle. La première question qui lui vint fut : n''étaient-ils pas censés se battre à l'arrière ?

La glace trembla à nouveau. Il y aurai t-il un autre géant du coté de Barbe Blanche ? La pirate secoua la tête. Si il y en avait un, les pirates alliés ne fuiraient pas. Les secousses se rapprochaient du centre de la baie, la où la plupart des combat avaient lieu. Rosa aperçut enfin une silhouette se dégager de la fumée provoquée par les canons. Elle était assez grande mais pas pour être considérée comme un géant.

Soudain, un pirate qui fuyait lui attrapa le bras.

\- Ne reste pas plantée la, va t'en !

A peine l'homme prononça ces paroles, qu'un rayon laser passa au dessus de leur tête et vint s'écraser derrière eux. Rosa en eu le souffle coupé. Plusieurs silhouettes se placèrent à coté de la première pour former une sorte de barrière.

\- Qu'est que c'est que ce truc… souffla la bleue.

Devant elle, se tenait une armée d'homme avec exactement les même traits. Tous des sosies.

\- Ce sont les Pacifistas ! Des robots à l'image du grand corsaires Bartholomew Kuma ! Ils tirent des rayons lasers avec leur bouches et leur mains !

Et Rosa put voir que le pirate disait vrai. Les imposants cyborgs ouvrirent la bouche touts en même temps et une lumière jaune en sortit. La fille aux cheveux azurs écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça. Les tirs partirent tous en même temps et tombèrent sur les pirates alliés dans un bruit assourdissant. Des cris de détresse se faisaient entendre de tous les cotés. Les robots de la Marine étaient en train de les enfermer dans la baie.

\- Baisses toi !

Le pirate allié appuya sur la tête de la jeune femme et elle tomba en avant et entendit le tir fusait au dessus d'elle. Ces robots allaient les tués. Si un de ces rayons lasers touchaient le Moby Dick, il exploserait. Rosa se mordit l'intérieur des joues. En fait, Iris n'était peut être pas à l'abri dans l'immense navire.

Les tirs jaillissaient de partout et bientôt les Pacifistas arriveraient là où la plupart des combats se déroulaient. Mais la M arine n'oserai pas faire approcher ses robots plus près car la moitié des hommes présents sur le champs de batailles sont des soldats. C'est comme ça que Rosa imaginait la chose. Mais elle savait son ennemi redoutable et capable de tout. Un tir passa à coté d'elle et elle décida d'enfin se mettre à courir vers le centre la baie là où Vista devait être.

Ace regardait l'effroyable spectacle qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Oz ne s'était pas relevé et les tirs puissants des robots de la Marine étaient en train d'anéantir les alliés du Paternel. Son regard se reportait sans cesse sur Luffy, qui s'était retrouvé bloqué face à Hina pendant un moment mais qui avait su se sortir de la et continuait son chemin vers lui. Mais plus il avançait plus les ennemis devenaient redoutable. Et malgré le fait qu'il savait son petit frère puissant, jamais il ne tiendrait face aux amiraux.

Rosa venait de rejoindre Vista et des hommes de son équipage. Les tirs des Pacifistas ne cessaient de frapper la glace. Ils ne s'arrêteraient pas. La jeune femme avait ressorti ses épées et se battait juste derrière le cinquième commandant. Curiel n'était pas loin d'eux et bombardait tout les soldats qui se trouvaient près de lui. Une ombre plana au dessus d'eux et Rosa aperçut Marco sous sa forme d'oiseau.

\- Vista ! Le frangin d'Ace à des problèmes avec Œil de Faucon ! Vas-y !

\- Pas de soucis !

La jeune femme regarda le commandant s'éloignait et se sentit un peu en sécurité. Marco repartit se poser sur le Moby Dick et Rosa souffla un coup. Elle allait s'en sortir seule. Et Curiel n'était pas loin. Elle renforça sa poigne sur ses épées et les pointa de nouveau vers l'ennemi. Mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Et surtout, elle s'inquiétait pour Iris, qui pourrait bien finir en cendres à cause d'un de ces fameux rayons lasers. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au Moby Dick. Le premier commandant était perché sur la vigie et son capitaine se tenait toujours droit et fier à l'avant de son bateau. Et derrière lui…

\- Qui c'est ça ?

Elle plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Elle ne connaissait pas l'homme qui venait d'arriver derrière le Paternel. Barbe Blanche semblait l'avoir remarqué et ne fit aucun geste de défense. C'était sûrement un capitaine allié qui venait faire le compte rendu de la bataille. Elle quitta des yeux le navire pour se concentrer sur les combats. Elle esquiva une lame assez aiguisé et la fit voler avec ses propres armes, le soldat démuni de son sabre tenta alors de foncer sur la pirate mais elle l'évita et lui assena un grand coup de pied dans le ventre, ce qu'il le fit tomber à terre.

Toujours aussi anxieuse pour la vie d'Iris, ses yeux d'un bleu limpide se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois posés sur le bateau en forme de baleine. L'homme de tout à l'heure était maintenant à coté de Barbe Blanche et tenait un immense sabre dans ses mains. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion normale jusqu'à ce que Rosa voit un éclair de rage passer dans les yeux de l'inconnu et c'est à la même vitesse que la foudre qu'il dégaina son arme.

Le silence suivit cet acte. Rosa posa une main sur sa bouche, pétrifiée. Son capitaine. Son capitaine venait de se faire transpercer l'abdomen. Les pirates baissèrent tous leur armes. Le champ de bataille se tut d'un coup. Rosa pouvait entendre d'ici le souffle alourdi de son capitaine. L'homme qu'elle avait pris pour un allié retira la lame du corps du vieux pirate et le sang gicla de la blessure. Barbe Blanche posa un genou par terre et respira fortement.

\- Barbe Blanche est un menteur ! s'écria l'attaquant de l'empereur. Il a fait un compromis avec la Marine pour sauver son équipage ainsi qu'Ace ! Ils nous a sacrifiés, nous, ses alliés pour sa propre vie !

Les pirates commencèrent à s'agiter et les alliés du pirate à la moustache crièrent son nom, anéanti par cette nouvelle. La pirate aux cheveux azurs entendit la détresse, la peur dans le cri de tout ses hommes, attaqués par les canons mortels des Pacifistas.

C'était impossible. Son supérieur n'aurai jamais fait une chose pareil. Ses pupilles bleues fixaient cet homme, qui venait de trahir son commandant. Elle vit aussi Marco, descendre à une vitesse fulgurante pour venir s'écraser sur le corps du traître.

\- Squardo, espèce d'idiot ! Tu t'es fait berné ! Comment oses tu dire que le Paternel vous as sacrifié pour nous sauver ! Il tient à chacun d'entre nous !

\- Tais toi ! Tu savait ce qui allait se passer toi aussi ! Que nous allions nous faire massacrés par les robots de la Marine !

\- Marco. Lâche le, demanda en soufflant l'empereur.

\- Mais Père !

\- Ça suffit. Lâche le.

Depuis l'échafaud, Ace bouillait de rage. Comment cet imbécile avait pu croire une seconde que le grand Barbe Blanche était un imposteur. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette sanglante bataille, Ace rêvait qu'on le détache pour qu'il aille régler le compte de cet abruti. Mais une chose l'inquiétait. Le Paternel n'avait pas anticipé ce coup bas, ce que d'habitude il aurai fait. Les réflexes de son supérieur s'étaient affaiblis comme sa force physique. Le brun espérait qu'il ne prendrait pas par à la bataille ou alors qu'il reste loin de tout les hauts gradés. De loin, il aperçut son capitaine enlacé ce traître de Squardo et il grinça des dents. Son capitaine avait un trop grand cœur. Jamais il ne pardonnerait à cet homme d'avoir poignardé son père.

Après que le grand pirate eu rétabli la situation, les soldats s'agitèrent et reprirent une position de combat. Barbe Blanche se releva et observa la baie, remplie de nombreux hommes prêt à se battre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ace et d'un mouvement souple, il sauta sur la banquise.

Les hommes en costume bleu et blanc levèrent leur armes, tremblants un peu devant la carrure imposante et la force titanesque de leur ennemi. Aucuns d'entre eux n'osa s'approcher de l'homme le plus fort du monde, ce qui valut un rictus à celui-ci.

Rosa se replongea dans la bataille car les soldats préféraient s'en prendre à une jeune femme frêle comme elle. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas frêle et se battait avec acharnement. Il fallait qu'elle avance plus loin dans la baie pour aller sauver Ace. Elle regarda le Paternel s'en prendre à un géant. Mais elle remarqua qu'il s'essoufflait vite. Sa blessure au torse devait être plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait.

D'un coup d'épée, elle élimina un soldat qui s'écroula par terre. De nombreux cadavres s'étalaient sur le sol et c'est la première fois, depuis son entrée dans la bataille, qu'elle se demanda combien d'hommes ils avaient perdus . Combien de pirates avaient succombé sous les canons des Pacifistas ? Combien de membres de sa division étaient la, par terre, sans aucun souffle de vie ? Elle pourrait y être elle aussi mais les commandants avaient décidés de la protéger. Ou alors peut être que sa détermination à sauver Ace était plus forte que tout ces sabres pointaient sur elle ou tout ces rayons lasers qui la frôlait.

Du coin de l'œil elle vérifiait que son capitaine allait bien puis elle braquait son regard sur le petit frère d'Ace, qui semblait être invulnérable vu le nombre d'ennemi qu'il avait passé. Un immense travelo le suivait ainsi que Jimbei, le fameux ex grand corsaire, qui avait été destitué de son rôle pour avoir refusé de participer à cette guerre. Leur armée de pirates avait gagné de bon soldats.

A trop penser, la jeune femme ne regarda pas droit devant elle et se cogna contre quelqu'un. Elle perdit l'équilibre mais se redressa juste avant de toucher la glace. Elle se retourna pour voir qui elle avait percuté. Un homme aux cheveux bleus et au nez rouge, portant une cape de soldat la regardait, en colère.

\- Eh tu peux pas faire attention gamine !

\- Excusez moi !

\- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis !

\- Non, désolé, je ne sais absolument pas qui vous êtes, fit Rosa, avant de repartir.

Le visage déformé par la déception, le grand capitaine Baggy bégaya des mots incompréhensibles, sous les regards pleurnichards de ses hommes. Rosa ne se retourna même pas et continua sa route vers l'échafaud. Mais depuis quelques minutes plus aucun soldats ne l'attaquait et d'ailleurs il n'y en avait plus aucun autour d'elle. Vista la rejoignit.

\- Tout les soldats ont déserté la zone. Je crois que la Marine prépare quelque chose.

La bleue acquiesça et continua de courir jusqu'à qu'elle sente un tremblement. Encore les Pacifistas ? Non, ils n'avaient pas bouger des cotés de la baie. Une autre botte secrète de son capitaine ? Voyant le regard aussi troublé de Vista, ça ne devait pas être ça. Soudain et dans un énorme grondement, un mur sortit du coté gauche de la baie. Il brisa la surface gelée et monta au moins à vingt mètres de hauteur. Un autre apparut à coté de lui et ainsi de suite.

\- Ils veulent nous enfermer dans la baie ! Cria Jozz.

Des murs apparurent du coté droit et montèrent aussi haut qu'à gauche. Rosa marmonna une injure. Si ils étaient enfermés dans la baie et vu la hauteur du mur, jamais ils ne pourraient aller secourir leur ami. A part Marco qui pourrait passer au dessus, personne ne pourrait gravir un mur aussi lisse que la surface de l'eau par temps calme. Un par un, les murs s'élevèrent et bloquèrent tout accès à la place centrale, là où se trouvait l'échafaud qui retenait Ace prisonnier. Les pirates s'arrêtèrent de courir et commencèrent à bombarder les façades en métal. Mais après plusieurs bombes, les parois étaient intactes et n'avaient aucune déformations du aux impacts. Barbe Blanche regarda ces parois qui le séparait de son fils. Il prit sa célèbre position et frappa l'air pour qu'il envoie une onde de choc contre les murs. Il ne se passa rien et les remparts n'avaient aucune égratignures. Le regard de l'empereur se perdit dans la baie glacée pour s'arrêter sur le cadavre d'Oz. Bizarrement à cette endroit, aucun mur n'était apparut.

\- Qu'est qui se passe ? Pourquoi le dernier mur ne monte pas ? Hurla Sengoku.

\- Je crois que le géant bloque son ascension amiral !

\- Akainu fais le maintenant ! Cria à nouveau le haut gradé.

Rosa vit son capitaine regarder le corps de son allié. Ils pourraient passer par là. C'était la seule solution d'accéder à la grande place. Et de rejoindre Ace. La jeune pirate en informant Vista qui approuva du chef mais ils devaient attendre l'ordre du Paternel.

Tout à coup, un pirate cria de regardait dans le ciel. Tout les forbans levèrent les yeux vers l'étendu bleu. Rosa écarquilla les yeux : des énormes boules de magma fonçaient droit sur eux. Elles tombaient à une vitesse affolante et tout le monde n'aurai pas le temps de passer de l'autre coté des murs. La jeune femme s'affola et cria qu'il ne fallait pas rester là. Mais sa voix se perdit dans la panique de tout les pirates. Vista l'attrapa et ils se dépêchèrent de grimper sur le corps du géant.

Les premières météorites faite de magma, tombèrent sur la glace, la brisant et la faisant fondre. Des hommes tombèrent dans l'eau devenue bouillante et hurlèrent de douleur. Rosa aurai voulu aller les sauver mais si elle rentrait dans l'eau elle coulerait comme une pierre. Oui elle coulerait. Une boule de feu brûlante s'écrasa sur un des navires. Et c'est la que Rosa vit avec horreur que tout les bateaux allaient être pulvérisés.

\- C'est pas possible….

Venue droit du ciel, une énorme sphère de lave fonça droit sur le Moby Dick. Inarrêtable. Incontrôlable. Les secondes défilèrent devant les yeux de Rosa. Et la météorite pulvérisa le navire sous les hurlements de la jeune pirate.


	26. Chapter 26

_Salut tout le monde ! _

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le retard de cette fiction. J'aurai aimé posté plus tôt ce chapitre et écrire les autres en suivant. Mais depuis la sortie du dernier chapitre j'ai eu de nombreux soucis de santé qui m'ont empêcher d'écrire. L'envie n'était pas là et je ne pouvais pas me forcer. Mais que tout le monde se rassure je vais bien hein ^^ je reprend du service et j'espère que cette fois ci vous aurez le prochain chapitre d'ici un mois ! Vous allez enfin retrouver Iris et Rosa ! J'espère que cela vous plaira :)  
_

_Je vous fais des grooos bisous sur vos joues ! Et passez tous une super rentrée ;) _

* * *

_Chapitre 26 _

Les flammes dansaient. Le vent n'arrivait pas à les chasser. Elles dansaient sur le bois du Moby Dick, cherchant à le faire disparaître grâce à leur puissance. Le bateau se mit à sombrer. Barbe Blanche regarda son navire quitter doucement la surface. Il ne le remercierai jamais assez pour l'avoir porté sur les océans, lui et sa famille. Les yeux de Rosa ne voyaient plus que ces flammes qui détruisaient le bateau dans lequel l'empereur les avaient accueillis. Et son cœur ne cessait de cogner contre sa poitrine.

\- Iris…

Marco, déjà dans le ciel, se précipita au dessus du navire, espérant retrouver la jeune femme qu'il avait enfermé. Le Moby Dick était déjà à moitié englouti par les flots et Iris se trouvait dans les cales. Le second du capitaine se pinça les lèvres. Jamais elle ne survivrai. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Rosa le regardait aussi et même à distance il perçut les sanglots étouffés de la pirate. Le phœnix tenta de s'approcher un peu plus du bateau et il commença à crier le nom de son amie. Rien ne lui répondit à part le craquement du bois et le crépitement des flammes. Il réessaya mais Iris ne répondit pas. Dans un battement d'ailes, il s'écarta du feu et remonta dans le ciel.

Rosa vit le commandant s'éloigner du navire. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle porta sa main sur ses yeux et pleura en silence. Le bois du Moby Dick gémissait sous l'assaut des flammes. Encore quelques minutes et il coulerai au fond de l'océan.

Soudain il y eu un énorme grondement venant du navire. Le mat s'effondra mais un bruit attira l'attention de Marco. Il se retourna et observa le pont. Aucun signe de vie et pourtant il entendait clairement un grognement venant de l'intérieur. Soudain une tache blanche apparut sur le pont. Et de cette tache blanche sortit un rugissement à faire pâlir de peur l'adversaire.

\- Iris !

Rosa cria le nom de son amie. Ce rugissement c'était bien le sien. Ses membres s'arrêtèrent de trembler mais les larmes continuèrent à se déverser sur sa peau pâle .

Marco regarda la tigresse sur le pont. Un soupir de soulagement traversa ses lèvres. La pirate chercha un endroit par où s'enfuir. Elle grimpa sur le pont supérieur et prit son élan avant de sauter par dessus le feu. Elle atterrit sur une partie de la banquise qui n'avait pas eu affaire aux météorites d'Akainu. Le tigre blanc secoua ses poils pour enlever les cendres et observa autour de lui. Ses yeux vert émeraudes se posèrent sur le seul endroit où il n'y avait pas de mur et aperçut, sur le corps d'un géant vert, Rosa qui lui faisait de grands signes. Ses moustaches frémirent et elle s'élança sur la glace. Elle courrait vite mais le ciel était toujours menaçant. Une autre météorite s'écrasa violemment sur un des bateau de Barbe Blanche. Elle ralentit voyant des hommes dans l'eau.

\- Ne ralentis pas ! Va te mettre a l'abri. Ils savent nager ! Lui cria l'homme oiseau qui volait au dessus d'elle.

Le félin l'écouta et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la place. Rosa sauta du cadavre et se mit à courir dans sa direction. Iris continua son avancée mais elle reprit sa forme normale d'humaine rebelle et téméraire. La pirate aux cheveux bleus se jeta dans ses bras, étouffant un sanglot. Iris serra son amie contre elle.

\- Je suis sur que c'était ton idée de m'enfermer à la cale, grimaça la plus jeune.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu te fasses tuer . Mais apparemment on est en sécurité nul part.

\- Alors qu'est qui se passe ici ? Demanda la brune.

Rosa lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes comment Aokiji avait gelé la mer, comment un géant était arrivé pour combattre à leur coté, comment le Paternel s'était fait embrocher. A cette dernière énonciation, Iris se rebella et voulut absolument trouver le traître.

\- Iris, la priorité c'est de sauver Ace !

\- Oui c'est vrai !

Elle tourna son regard vers l'échafaud qui était en face des deux jeunes femmes. Le second commandant avait l'ait d'aller bien. Mais la peur et les regrets se lisaient sur son visage. Rosa lui expliqua qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on vienne le sauver.

\- Ah et tant que j'y suis. Son petit frère, Luffy au chapeau de paille est aussi ici, informa la bleue.

\- C'est vrai ? Faut absolument que je le rencontre !

\- Iris, Rosa dépêchez vous de traverser le corps d'Oz.

\- Oooh Namuuuuur ! Tu es la !

La jeune femme prit l'homme poisson dans ses bras malgré la gêne de celui ci.

\- Plus tard les effusions d'amour ! Fit remarquer le phœnix, qui venait de se poser.

Namur, les joues toujours aussi rouge, se dépêcha de partir devant, suivit de Rosa. Iris murmura un « jaloux » avant d'avancer elle aussi.

\- Comment tu as fait pour sortir de la cale ? Demanda le blond.

\- Déjà excuses toi de m'avoir laisser seule au plus profond du Moby Dick sans nourriture !

\- J'étais pressé. Alors ?

\- Je te raconterai ça une autre fois, quand mon pote Ace sera sain et sauf !

Soudain il y eu une immense agitation de l'autre coté des murs. Les pirates sur le dos d'Oz, se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la place principale de Marine Ford. Tout les soldats les attendaient de pied ferme. Iris s'impressionna du nombre de personnes qu'elle allait devoir combattre.

\- Regardez c'est le frangin d'Ace !

Iris tourna la tête sur la droite. Enfin elle allait le rencontrer. Enfin peut être pas. Le garçon venait d'atterrir devant les trois amiraux. Apparemment il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il n'allait pas vivre longtemps si il les défiait les trois en même temps. Mais sa réputation de redoutable pirate fit penser à Iris qu'il allait tenir bon face aux plus haut gradés.

\- Iris. Surtout tu ne t'éloignes pas de moi et de Vista ! s'écria Rosa.

\- T'inquiète pas !

La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, un air carnassier sur le visage. Certes c'était sa première guerre. La Marine était un ennemi féroce avec sa technologie avancée et ses hommes surhumains. Plus rationnelle que Rosa, elle savait que bon nombres d'hommes ne reviendrait jamais du champ de bataille. Mais la mort ne lui faisait pas peur et elle allait pouvoir montrer au monde qui elle était.

Du haut de l'échafaud, Ace regardait, les yeux remplis de peur, son petit frère défiait les plus grandes forces de la Marine. Armé seulement d'un bout de mat brisé et de sa détermination indestructible, Luffy se battait comme un acharné. Kizaru l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. L'homme élastique eu du mal à se relever et dès qu'il fut sur ses jambes, Aokiji le remis à terre et lui enfonça un sabre de glace dans le bras.

\- Luffy !

Le corps d'Ace trembla à l'idée que Luffy soit congelé vivant. Il bougea ses mains pour tenter de s'échapper mais c'était peine perdu. Les menottes en granit marin lui enlevait toute énergie et il ne pouvait même pas se mettre debout. Soudain, le corps transformé de Marco, vint percuter celui de glace d'Aokiji et l'envoya à plusieurs mètres, loin de son frère.

\- Je savais pas que Marco pouvait faire ça ! siffla Iris.

\- Ce n'est pas le premier commandant pour rien !

Iris esquissa un sourire mais fut vite rattraper par la situation. Namur, qui la surveillait de près, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna loin de la violence du combat du chapeau de paille contre les amiraux. D'autres personnes viendraient secourir le frère de leur ami. Des milliers de soldats déferlaient sur la place principale et il n'y avait pas le temps pour l'admiration.

Rosa se demandait comment elle tenait encore debout. Ses cheveux bleus étaient collés sur son front à cause de la sueur et ses jambes menaçaient de la faire tomber à tout instant. Une entaille dans sa cuisse la ralentissait mais tout ses muscles la faisaient souffrir. Ses poignées la brûlaient à force de tenir ses deux épées.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai pas Ace !

Seule sa motivation lui permettait de marcher vers l'échafaud. Elle voulait protéger Iris mais son amie était très bien entouré. La bleue grogna en s'appuyant sur sa cuisse blessée. Vérifiant si personne ne l'attaquait, elle arracha le bandeau rouge qui nouait sa natte et s'en servi de garrot. Un rictus de douleur passa sur son visage, salit par la poussière, lorsqu'elle serra son bandage de fortune.

\- Alors on est perdu jeune demoiselle ?

Rosa leva la tête pour se retrouver face à un homme en costume rayé. Un vice amiral. Elle recula d'un bond et leva ses armes vers son ennemi. Il n'eut pas l'air impressionné et leva lui aussi son sabre. Rosa chercha du regard Vista. Introuvable. Prise de panique et sachant très bien qu'elle perdrait ce combat, le souffle de la pirate s'accéléra. L'idée d'attendre Vista n'était pas mauvaise mais l'amiral aurait le temps de la trancher en petit morceaux.

\- Tu es blessée et épuisée. Le combat va être rapide.

D'un mouvement, il s'élança sur elle et elle ne pût que parer son coup avec une peur incontrôlée. Il enchaîna les coups et Rosa les contra mais impossible de l'attaquer. Il ne semblait pas posséder de fruit de démon mais la puissance de ses coups faisait reculer Rosa un peu plus à chaque fois. Ses forces à elle par contre diminuaient. Elle ne tiendrait pas face à lui.

\- J'arrive Rosa !

\- Non Iris !

Sa cadette venait de la rejoindre. Un peu essoufflée, elle se posa aux cotés de Rosa les mains sur les genoux.

\- Qu'est que tu fais la ? Va t'en c'est dangereux ! Siffla la bleue entre ses dents.

\- Je viens t'aider !

\- Avec quoi tu compte m'aider ?

\- Avec ça ! Sourit Iris, tirant sa dague de sa ceinture.

\- Tu compte vraiment battre ce type avec un couteau !?

\- Euh… On peut essayer ! Rigola la plus jeune.

Rosa savait que Iris était de nature insouciante mais pas à ce point. Pendant leur échange elle n'avait pas quitter son adversaire des yeux. Aucunes émotions ne traversait son visage moustachu. Quoique. Un gémissement de douleur fit trembler toute la place et l'homme face à elle fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux derrière elle.

\- Ce monstre est encore en vie ?

Rosa entendit derrière elle, un vacarme assourdissant mais ne détourna pas les yeux de son ennemi. Iris murmura un « nom d'une baleine » et tapota sur l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle se retourne. Rosa osa jeter un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Le géant Oz se tenait à nouveau debout . Il semblait à l'agonie et son souffle rauque résonnait sur la place.

\- Rosa ! Iris !

Vista arriva en courant et se plaça entre la bleue et le vice amiral. 7

\- Allez y, je m'occupe de lui !

Dans un premier temps, la pirate à la chevelure océan ne bougea pas. Elle avait honte de se protéger derrière Vista. Elle n'était pas capable de le vaincre mais elle aurai voulu s'en sortir seule. Si seulement elle pouvait utiliser son fruit du démon. Mais l'environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait ne lui permettait pas. Le bleue fit un pas en arrière et prit la main que lui tendait Iris pour qu'elles s'enfuient.

Les deux jeunes femmes couraient au milieu de tout ses hommes, qui se battaient pour la vie d'un seul. Oz venait d'extraire un navire de l'eau et à son bord se trouvait les hommes qui étaient restés de l'autre coté des murs d'acier. Le géant fut éliminé dès que le bateau fut posé. Il s'écroula devant les yeux d'Ace, embués de larmes, après avoir vu son ami rendre son dernier soupir.

Les combats s'amplifièrent. La Marine semblait avoir encore de nombreux soldats en réserve tandis que les pirates avaient déjà déployés tout leur effectifs. Iris, qui venait de rejoindre le combat, était en pleine forme et défiait tout les hommes se trouvant sur son chemin. Transformée en tigresse la plupart du temps, elle galopait entre les soldats et ne leur faisait pas de cadeau. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de rejoindre Luffy au chapeau de paille, car elle voulait absolument le rencontrer avant que l'un deux ne meurent prématurément au cours du combat. Il courrait à quelques mètres d'elle et essayait lui aussi de se frayait un chemin parmi les soldats. Soudain un rayon laser sorti de nulle part, le transperça à l'épaule et il s'écroula sur les pavés de Marine Ford. Iris se précipita sur lui.

\- Hey ! Ça va . Tient le coup !

\- Je dois sauver Ace !

\- On est tous la pour le sauver. Enchanté je suis Iris, une grande amie d'Ace.

\- J'ai pas le temps, Ace compte sur moi ! Cria Luffy, tout en rampant vers l'échafaud.

\- Tu peux à peine bouger ! Je vais demander à mes camarades de te soigner !

Iris prit deux pirates de la flotte de Namur et leur demanda de veiller sur le petit frère d'Ace. Le jeune homme semblait à bout de forces et n'arrivait même pas à se relever . Elle pouvait voir sa volonté dans ses yeux. La survie d'Ace passait avant sa douleur et sa fatigue. Elle le regarda ramper avec ses bras avant que ses camarades ne le stoppe.

La jeune femme laissa Luffy pour repartir combattre les forces ennemis. Sa volonté à elle était dure comme l'acier et elle non plus ne lâcherai rien tant qu'Ace ne serait pas en sécurité. Elle se concentra et fit apparaître la tigresse blanche qui sommeillait en elle. Elle secoua son pelage et montra les crocs aux hommes qui se trouvait devant elle. Sa langue rappeuse passa sur ses babines pour effrayer les soldats et s'élança d'un bond.

Rosa combattait près de son capitaine. Et elle voyait bien qu'il avait du mal avec l'amiral Aokiji. Son trou dans la poitrine que lui avait fait Squardo le faisait souffrir puisque il respirait difficilement. La pirate le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Ses attaques étaient moins puissantes et le soldat de glace se régénérait assez vite. Soudain Joz passa devant elle et se plaça entre le Paternel et l'amiral.

\- Joz je n'ai pas demandé ton aide, commenta Barbe Blanche.

\- Je vais me battre contre lui Père !

Rosa en voyant son père insister pour que Joz s'en aille, prit les choses en mains.

\- Père venez et laissez Joz combattre. Il est en meilleur forme que vous !

Elle tira son capitaine loin de Aokiji et fit un signe de tête à l'homme diamant qui lui sourit en remerciement. Rosa savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Barbe Blanche de se battre mais elle pouvait éviter qu'il se fasse congeler. Joz allait pouvoir s'en occuper. Elle avait à peine tourné les yeux que son capitaine s'acharnait déjà sur des soldats.

\- Père ménagez vous . Ce trou dans votre poitrine vous affaibli un peu plus chaque minute.

\- Je vais bien Rosa. Continue à te battre ! Affirma le vieux pirate .

Quelques mètres plus loin, Iris n'avait pas une minute à elle. Les hommes de la quatrième flotte de Barbe Blanche était venu en renfort auprès d'elle. C'était ses camarades, elle les connaissait puisqu'ils faisaient parti de la même flotte. N'ayant plus de commandant après la mort de Satch, Barbe Blanche lui avait proposé le poste mais elle avait refusé, ne se trouvant pas à la hauteur pour accomplir la tâche qu'avait son ami autrefois. Ils se battaient d'égaux à égaux .

Soudain, durant une minute de répit, elle vit Marco s'envoler vers l'échafaud. De nombreux pirates s'empressèrent de brandir leur armes, envoyant tout leur courage au premier commandant qui allait tenter de sauver Ace.

Ses ailes bleues le portaient tout droit vers le prisonnier. Les tireurs d'élites de la Marine tentèrent de l'arrêter mais les balles passèrent à travers lui. Iris ne quitta pas le phœnix des yeux. Elle ne savait pas si cette action avait été réfléchie ou si il venait de décider ça à l'instant. Dans tout les cas, la brunette pria silencieusement pour que Marco réussisse sa mission et ramène son ami en sécurité.

Mais avant que le phœnix ne puisse tendre la main pour atteindre le brun, une autre main vint s'abattre sur lui , le projetant violemment à terre. L'homme qui venait d'abattre son poing sur le premier commandant apparut. Barbe Blanche grinça des dents à la vue de cet homme.

\- Fini de jouer les enfants ! Personne n'atteindra cet échafaud tant que je serai la ! s'écria Garp, le héros de la Marine.


End file.
